Don't Think Twice
by Sonicfan32567
Summary: After fighting for their lives at Station Square, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles get transported to The Legend of Korra, AKA the Avatar World! Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have to learn things on the fly, but their new friends, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami are willing to help. Shadow might destroy things. Reboot of The Adventures of Legends! SonicXKorra
1. Book 1: Friends & New Friends

**Don't Think Twice**

**Author's Note: Welcome to the reboot of The Adventures of Legends, y'all! This has been a long time coming, but I'm feeling inspired more than ever to do this. I think the chapter will speak for itself.**

**Chapter 1: Friends & New Friends**

**Intro Music: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

_Hey, everyone. You guys probably know me, but just in case for the people that don't, a short description of me is just a guy that loves adventure. Definitely not the average joe you'd usually see walking across the street. I can say that I've gone on a lot of adventures. They can be thrilling, exciting, whatever term fits best. Though, sometimes those adventures can hit you hard, and if anybody has ever told you different, somebody lied. _

_I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog. I go by a lot of nicknames, really. Blue Blur, Big Blue, The Fastest Thing Alive, Knight of the Wind… You get the point. Pretty well known. But this story isn't about me. Alright, that might be a stretch, but if I'm being completely serious here, this story is all about my friends._

"I'll beat you!" a two tailed fox exclaimed, being in a mech that could transform into the legendary plane called the Tornado.

_That's my best friend, Tails. Smartest guy in the universe, by far._

"Do you think you can beat me?!" A man shouted back at Tails, being as round as an egg. He was in his own mech to combat Tails' mech.

_That's Eggman. Not really my friend, more like my arch nemesis._

Tails and Eggman continued to trade blow for blow with their mechs, each attack proving to have major fire power behind them. They were currently fighting in Station Square, and it's safe to say that with each blast that they threw at each other, Station Square was becoming a wreck.

"Come get some!" Another figure in the action said, his appearance being a red echidna. He was busy fighting an army of Eggman's robots, and to his credit, he was doing a darn good job at it. Then again, it shouldn't really surprise the people that know him, given that he's naturally strong.

_That's Knux, AKA Knuckles. Toughest guy ever, probably. Second best friend, if that's the correct way to say it._

_We're currently in an intense battle while also trying to get back the Chaos Emeralds. Ol' Eggman collected all seven of them, and it's safe to say that it's made things super hard._

"Now I'll show you!" A yell from a blue hedgehog being able to be heard from the heavens, his whole body now being covered in a golden aura. This would be the power of the Chaos Emeralds. His eyes turned from green to red, giving him a much more intense look. The now golden hedgehog dashed at a powerful figure in his own right, being in a blistering punching clash where they matched blow for blow in the sky. The only thing that could be seen were shockwaves, and there were a lot of them.

_That's me._ _In a slightly more detailed explanation, I'm fighting Infinite, a super strong guy that has been a pain to deal with recently. He was currently using the Chaos Emerald's powers to increase his own, but fortunately for myself, I'm able to do the same!_

Super Sonic found a quick opening where Infinite left his gut wide open. Seeing the opportunity, Super Sonic slammed his fist into Infinite's gut, causing his foe to cough up some blood from the impact. However, this would also enrage Infinite, grabbing Sonic's arm and started spinning him around like a rag doll.

"You'll pay for that!" Infinite exclaimed, throwing Super Sonic into a nearby building, watching him crash into it and multiple others after that.

Infinite couldn't help but to smirk and laugh a bit. Recovering from that attack, Super Sonic rose to the air, holding his head.

"I don't get it, Infinite. Why do you continue to listen to Eggman?" Super Sonic asked. "You could do so much good with your power, but it's being wasted on whatever he tells you to do."

"Shut up!" Infinite was clearly angry at this, a great amount of energy starting to form in both his hands. "You know nothing about my situation! So, how about you mind your own business?!"

Super Sonic could only close his eyes and sigh, starting to form his own energy into his hands. "Fine then. I guess I'm gonna have to beat some sense into you to realize you're being used!"

In scary unison, both Super Sonic and Infinite yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

With both of their powers colliding, it created the biggest shockwave in Station Square yet. Both of their powers combined to from into a massive bright light, as it started to cover the entire city. The people, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman could only look on at what was happening.

"He just had to use Chaos Control, huh?" Knuckles stated, having his arms crossed as Tails could only have a deep sigh. They knew what this meant.

It was time for a new adventure.

**And then everything went to black.**

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

**BGM: Kingdom Hearts – Destati **

_Where… Where the heck am I? Why does it feel like I'm falling to my inevitable doom? I 'awaken' to see nothing but black. I land on a rather large platform that shows a picture of the seven Chaos Emeralds along with the Master Emerald in the center. This is weird. Very, very weird. I continue to look at the picture below me, it was almost like I was in a trance of some sorts. It just had a certain glow that didn't make me want to look away. _

_But then… I heard a sound. I look above and see a chain of memories all happening like they were all on a TV screen. But they were just… floating. All my past adventures. The good moments, the bad moments, the great moments, and the horrible moments. All of them were showing at once. If that wasn't weird enough, the platform below me began to glow even more. The pictures of the Chaos Emeralds were slowly turning into pictures of… myself, Knuckles, and Tails? What the heck does this even mean? If all this couldn't get any weirder, the four other Chaos Emeralds turned into pictures of four people that I didn't even know. One guy had this red scarf, while the picture below him showed a girl where the most notable thing I could analyze was her lipstick. Another guy's picture appeared right below hers, he had green eyes just like I do._

_The final picture started to form, and it was another girl with blue eyes. Her picture in particular was glowing more than the rest. Not saying that the others weren't glowing, but her picture had the brightest glow. Maybe she was the most important one? I don't freaking know at this point. Though, something told me to look at my picture again. When I did take a look, my picture was glowing a crap-ton, just like the girl with blue eyes. For some reason, our pictures were the brightest._

_Can somebody please tell me what the heck does this even mean?! _

_Who even are these people?!_

_Suddenly, the platform started to shake. It was like something was coming from below it. I was right. Two things appeared, and both of its appearances gave me the creeps. Some blue looking alien like thing was staring at something that was similar in its form, but this one was black and red. I was only able to look at them for about two seconds before they disappeared. _

_I turn around to see an oddly placed mirror, showing a reflection of myself. Honestly, this was probably the least weirdest thing happening right now, among all the other crap I just witnessed. Still, the question that can be asked is… Why in the world am I seeing my reflection right now?_

_Before I could even come to a conclusion, everything zapped out of existence and went to darkness._

_But then there was light. Yep, another bright light, except it's nothing but light. Pretty sure this means I'm dead. Crap! Man, I can't be dead! I didn't even get to finish my last chili dog!_

* * *

As dark as it was, light slowly began to show itself. The sounds of cars and people honking their horns were able to be heard. Sonic's eyes started to flutter, being awakened by the noise around him. He groaned, holding his head.

"God, my head…"

Beside him, Tails and Knuckles were there, waking up just like he was. Whether or not it was natural instinct, Sonic asked to see if his best buds were okay.

"Tails, Knuckles… If you guys are right by me right now, are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Well, I'm still alive, so I guess so." Tails replied, joking a little bit.

"I feel like crap." Knuckles bluntly said, shaking his head to snap out of it.

Sonic continued to rub his head, trying to get some feeling back. "Okay, so we're all still alive. Good to know." He paused, looking to his left to see Knuckles. "Guess we just need to-"

Oh no.

There's a reason why Sonic paused, and it was because he was witnessing to what he considered a traumatizing sight. "K-K-Knuckles…?"

"What? Why are yo-" Knuckles began, turning to see Sonic, but he had the same look of horror his friend had. Tails noticed the sudden awkwardness of the situation, deciding to look at both Sonic and Knuckles.

"Guys, what in the world is the-"

That's when he witnessed something he never thought he would see. Sonic and Knuckles instantly turned to Tails to see if the same thing happened to him.

Dear God, it happened to him too.

They trio looked at the bottom of the street they were on, as they all looked like they were contemplating their lives at this very moment. There was an awkward silence that ensued, before Knuckles decided to break it.

"Sonic…"

"Yeah?" he replied brokenly.

"I have one question for you."

"…What is it…?"

"WHY ARE WE FREAKING HUMAAAAAANS?!"

"How do you expect me to answer that?!"

Tails was about to say something until an enormously loud horn was able to be heard from a car, or a…Satomobile.

"Get out the street, you crazy kids! I'm driving here!" a man angrily said, as more people started to blow their horns as well. Sonic, who was running on adrenaline due to this madness, stood up and grabbed Knuckles' and Tails' hand to get the heck out of the street. Of course, this was done in typical Sonic style, meaning that it was at insane speeds. The people were shocked to see somebody move _that_ fast. He was there and then he was gone.

"Whoa! Did you guys see that?! It was all like a blue blur!"

Meanwhile, when Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got to another part of the city, they had to compose themselves to take everything in. Sonic's human appearance consisted of spiky blue hair, blue shirt, blue jacket, blue pants, and his signature SOAP shoes. Tails' human appearance had medium length yellow-orange hair, white shirt, yellow jacket, yellow pants, and the same red/white shoes to go along with his typical goggles. He still had his two tails behind him, but they weren't as big as they once were. As for Knuckles, he had long red hair that was in dreadlocks, to go with a red sleeveless shirt with a white crescent in the middle. He had green pants and his shoes remained the same.

After talking and finding out all the possible things that could have made them turn into humans, Tails could only come to the most logical conclusion. "The only thing that could even remotely make sense is when you and Infinite used Chaos Control. With the two of you both using the Chaos Emeralds, along with the amount of power you guys were already putting into the battle, it's possible that being transported to a whole new world wasn't the only thing that happened."

Sonic sighed. "So, it's my fault?"

Tails shook his head. "I didn't say tha-"

"It's your fault." Knuckles interrupted.

"Aw come on, Knux!" Sonic exclaimed. "What else was I supposed to do? I was trying to win the battle!"

"You could have won it while using anything else but Chaos Control!" Knuckles retorted, as Tails got in between the both of them.

"Alright guys, alright! This isn't the time to argue!" Tails was trying to keep some kind of peace here. "It just means that we have to do what we've always done after we get into these situations. Find the Chaos Emeralds, probably kick Eggman's butt along the way, and get back to our world so life can go on like it always does."

Sonic and Knuckles listened to Tails. That's why he was here, he was the one that made sense most of the time. Sonic and Knuckles both sighed. After some of the tension went away, a smirk appeared on Sonic's face. He looked around the city, as most of the buildings were glowing in the night. It was a beautiful sight, actually. People were busy, things were always on the move, all of this made Sonic excited to take on a new challenge.

**BGM: Sonic R – Living in the City**

"Aside from how we entered this world, people blowing the horns at us and such, this world does seem pretty fun!" He chuckled, looking back at Knuckles and Tails. "Come on, let's see what this world is all about!"

Tails gave a nod, and Knuckles could only roll his eyes. This trio was set to go on another adventure.

As they explored the city, they noticed how… old the cars looked. Completely different to how the cars looked in their world. The people seemed chill enough. Though, as they continued to walk, they came across something odd.

"Benders are the scum of this world! They think that they can just run over us whenever they want just because they're benders! It's time we put an end to all of this! Join Amon and the equalists, as we move forward to put these benders in their place!" A guy with a microphone was saying this, and it was drawing a lot of attention based on how many people were around him listening.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "What do you think that guy means over there?"

"Not sure. Dunno what a bender is." Sonic shrugged, as Tails put his hand on his chin, analyzing what was being talked about. Unfortunately, he couldn't really figure things out yet since they just got here. Continuing to walk around the city, they overheard two kids talking about some 'pro bending' match.

"Come on, bro! The pro bending match is about to start! I'm definitely not missing the Fire Ferrets face the Blue Crazy Lemurs!"

"I'm right behind ya! I hope the Fire Ferrets win since they have Bolin, Mako, and the Avatar!" the other boy said, as they took off running.

With Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles taking note of this, they looked ahead and saw a big glass-domed structure that was glowing in the night due to its golden appearance. A grin started to form on Sonic's face, as he rubbed his hands together. He turned to face his two buds. "How about we go and see some pro bending action?!"

Knuckles sighed. "Sonic, we don't even know what pro bending i-"

"DON'T CARE!" That's when Sonic didn't even let Knuckles finish, grabbing Tails and Knuckles once more and sped off to the pro bending arena. It happened so fast that all the people felt was a gust of wind, and because of Sonic's speed, they didn't even have to pay since they weren't seen.

However, due to never being here before, along with not knowing a thing about the layout, they quickly got lost as quickly as they got in. They stopped inside a gym, and Sonic was currently scratching the back of his head.

"Hm… That's weird. I don't see any matches going on here." Sonic stated, looking around. All Knuckles could do was facepalm himself, and Tails took a deep breath.

"Sonic, we're in a gym." Tails told him calmly. Sonic looked around again and noticed that they were indeed in a gym.

He started to laugh awkwardly to himself, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Ah… Uh… Haha… Um… Yeah. Uh, sorry bout' that, guys."

As he apologized, a voice could be heard from behind, and it didn't sound too happy either.

"More kids in my gym?!" the man said angrily, coming towards them. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all had an 'oh crap' look on their faces.

"I swear to the heavens, this is the billionth time this has happened in the past month! I'm tired of you kids somehow always finding a way to get in my gym! And don't you even use the old 'I had to pee excuse' but couldn't find the bathroom! When I call security, you guys are dead mea-"

During the man's rant, a guy in a fire ferrets uniform was walking by, but stopped when he saw the rant going on. He smoothly came in and said, "No need to fear, Toza. These are just some lucky fans I brought in that wants the best seats in the house."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all looked at this person helping them, whether it was just out of the goodness of his heart or for some other reason. Though, they probably wouldn't care either way. Toza gave the person an annoyed look, shaking his head and began to walk away. "Bolin, next time you bring in some random fans into MY gym, I'm kicking em' out! No questions asked! I'm sick of this happening over and over again!"

He was eventually outta sight, leaving Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Bolin alone. The trio had a collective sigh of relief, before looking at Bolin again. "Alright, first off, thank you. Really saved our bacon there." Tails told Bolin, making him grin.

"Not a problem! I know loyal fans when I see em'!" Bolin excitedly exclaimed. "Just follow me to get the best seats in the house!" He began to walk away. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all looked at each other.

"Might as well follow him!" Sonic said, letting Bolin lead the way with Tails not being too far behind. Knuckles made an, "Ugh," sound, but later made himself follow Bolin as well. Once they reached the locker room, they finally made it to the actual arena. The seats were filled with multiple upon multiple people, all of them being extremely excited for this pro bending match to start. It was pretty cool to see, and the trio was taking it all in as a result.

On the side, the people getting prepared was another guy and a girl. Bolin still kept a grin on his face. "Welcome to the locker room! Told you guys you would get the best seats in the house." He then went over to his teammates. "And these are my teammates. Meet Mako, my brother. And meet Korra, the one and only Avatar! Though, you guys probably already know about us, obviously."

Once Bolin introduced Mako and Korra, Mako could only sigh. "Bolin, you really brought more fans just for the heck of it?"

"Aw, come on, Mako! They snuck into the gym, and you know whenever people sneak into the gym, they're obviously die-hard fans!" With Bolin saying this, Mako shook his head. Korra looked at the trio and smiled.

"Hi there! Guess we're gonna have to spice things up so you guys can get the best action possible!" Korra told them, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm Sonic." Sonic replied, Knuckles and Tails nodding. "Pleasure to be here. I'm Tails." Tails added. "Yeah, what they said. Call me Knuckles." Knuckles put in his two cents. A few seconds afterwards, Knuckles started to feel something crawl on him. When it reached his shoulder, he was clearly taken back by what he saw. "Hey!"

"And of course, there's Pabu. Seems like he likes ya." Sonic, Tails, Bolin, and Korra all laughed, while Mako only giggled a bit.

"May the Fire Ferrets come to the ring?!" the announcer said, the crowd erupting as they knew it was time for the match to start.

"Welp, looks like that's our cue! We'll be back in no time!" Bolin proclaimed, getting with his team.

"INTRODUCING THE FUTURE INDUSTRIEEEEEEES, FIRE FERREEEEEEEETSSSSSSSS!" The crowd erupted once more into all the hype when the announcer announced the fire ferrets. Bolin liked the attention, Mako remained stoic, and Korra waved to the crowd.

"TONIGHT, THEY'RE GOING UP AGAINT THE BLUEEEEEEEEE CRAZY LEMURRRRRRRSSSS!" The crowd cheered for them as well. It was a trio of guys all wearing blue, trying to get their heads in the game as they know they have a tough task ahead of them.

"Folks, the Blue Crazy Lemurs have surprised a lot of people this year, but ever since the Fire Ferrets have added the Avatar, it seems like nothing has been able to stand in their way. Will that trend continue, or will the Blue Crazy Lemurs shock the world? Let's find out!" said the announcer, being hyped himself.

Then, the bell would ring.

***DING DING DING***

**BGM: Grandia 2 – FIGHT! Ver. 1**

Mako would be the first to go on the offensive with quick yet precise fire blasts. The waterbender of the Blue Crazy Lemurs used the water to protect himself from Mako's fire blasts, but while that was going on, it was all part of the plan. While the waterbender was so protected on protecting himself from Mako's attacks, Bolin came in with the sneak attack, earthbending two hard discs into the waterbender's gut, knocking him back a zone. Now, his teammates would help him… if they weren't dealing with the Avatar. The earthbender and the firebender both fired their attacks at the same time all towards Korra, but unfortunately for them, she was a master waterbender. With her smirk never wavering, Korra used the water to protect herself, but then seeing the slightest opening, she spun around and fired a powerful waterblast at the firebender. Not expecting Korra to counter as quick as she did, the firebender got knocked back a zone.

"Keep it steady, team! Keep it steady!" Bolin shouted, both Korra and Mako nodding throughout the action.

"Well, folks, like I said before, ever since Avatar Korra has joined the Fire Ferrets, they seem to be unstoppable, and the performance they're putting on tonight is even more proof of that!" the announcer said, enjoying how the Fire Ferrets were acting as a well oiled machine. "Right now, folks, their chemistry couldn't be higher!"

Back in the locker room, it was safe to say that the trio was into this match. Sonic was the one that was the most expressive about it, but Tails and Knuckles were quite enjoying themselves too. "Oh my God! Are you guys seeing how they're just controlling water, earth, and fire so fluidly!?" Sure, Sonic's faced some people that have similar abilities, like Chaos and Blaze, but there were multiple people that could control those same elements in this world. Not to mention he considered this a completely different style of fighting compared to what he's experienced against Chaos and Blaze.

"I gotta say, your urge to watch something while not even knowing the meaning of it beforehand has paid off." Tails jokingly told Sonic, while Knuckles chuckled at that.

"Yeah. Those Korra, Mako, and Bolin guys are really dang good. I'd be surprised if there was a better team than them." As Knuckles said this, Korra knocked the opposing earthbender a zone back with another powerful waterblast, this time coming in the form of an aerial kick.

"Mako! Bolin!" Korra yelled.

"Right!" the brothers said in unison, the three of them getting close together and fired off all of their elements at once. This powerful team attack completely caught the Blue Crazy Lemurs off guard, and as a result, all of them got knocked off the ring. Once that happened, the bell dinged, and the scoreboard for the Fire Ferrets lit up as red, reading 擊倒 due to the knockout. The crowd couldn't have gotten louder, feeling like they got their money's worth with the Fire Ferrets putting on an absolute show.

"IT'S A KNOCKOUT, FOLKS! THE FIRE FERRETS HAVE WON YET AGAIN!"

Korra, Mako, and Bolin celebrated by all high fiving each other. They were on a roll, and they planned to be on a roll for quite a long time. After taking in the usual praise after a match, Korra, Mako, and Bolin went back to their locker room. Sonic had the biggest grin on his face, while Tails was clapping like he was a proud father, and Knuckles was now wondering how in the heck could he do what the Fire Ferrets just did.

"So, pretty impressive, eh?" Bolin asked confidently, with Sonic proceeding to lose his mind.

"Pretty impressive?!" he repeated, taking it a step farther. "That was simply incredible! I've never seen anything like it in my life!"

Mako raised an eyebrow. "You act like you've never seen a pro-bending match before."

"That's because I-!"

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles and Tails shouted, tackling Sonic and covering his mouth before he could say anything else. While this was transpiring, the door opened to reveal another girl with long black hair. She ran towards Mako and hugged him tightly. "Awesome job, sweetie! You really showed them!"

Mako smiled, hugging the girl back. "Aw, you know, I gotta put on a show for my favorite girl." Mako and Asami proceeded to rub their noses together, catching everybody's attention. After Knuckles and Tails got Sonic to shut up, they saw this cute display unfold before them. During the nose rub, the corner of Sonic's eye caught Korra sighing and not really trying to look at it.

Bolin then raised a finger in the air. "Oh, almost forgot! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, this is Asami, AKA Mako's girlfriend. She's the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, creator of the satomobiles! Cool, right?!"

What the heck was even a satomobi- Ohhhhhh, the cars of this world. It took a second for the trio to catch on, but they did at least understand that. Everything else, though?

Yeah, they still have no idea what the heck is happening.

"Wow, that is cool!" Tails said, appreciating another mechanic's work, basically from one mechanic to another. "I can only imagine how long it takes to make sure everything is in tip top shape. I know the pain since I'm a mechanic myself."

"Really?" Asami said curiously. "That's neat! It's good to know that somebody realizes all of our pain." Everybody shared a quick laugh. Well, everyone except for Korra. Asami turned back to Mako, keeping her smile. "Gotta run. See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Mako returned the smile, as Asami began to leave. "Nice meeting all of you!" she told Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, giving a wave.

"Likewise!" They all said in unison, waving back. Once Asami left, Korra, Mako, and Bolin all looked at the trio.

"Alright guys, you got your fun in watching the match. I think it's time to go home, though." Mako told them. Once they heard that, Sonic started laughing awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Tails and Knuckles avoided eye contact the best they could.

"Heh heh… Well, you see… About this whole home thing…" Sonic started, trying to figure out how to word this. Tails and Knuckles were debating if they needed to tackle Sonic again, but maybe he would know what to say since they had no idea what to do.

"We're… uh… kinda homeless…" Sonic said, making Korra's, Mako's, and Bolin's eyes widen. I mean, Sonic wasn't _really_ lying.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that you guys live on the streets?" Korra asked. Sonic wondered how to reply to this, but after a few seconds of thought, he said, "_Screw it."_ Yes, that's exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, we live on the streets." Sonic replied, his tone notably becoming sadder as he thought about home. Tails and Knuckles, while not saying anything, shared the same feeling, as it could be seen in the way they were looking.

This brought back some bad memories for Mako and Bolin, considering that they lived on the streets once upon a time, too. "Oh man… I think I know why you guys snuck into the gym now." Bolin began, his own tone being somber. "You guys didn't have the money to actually come in, but since you wanted to see the match so bad, you guys found a way to get in."

Yep, that's exactly what happened. Clearly.

"I'm… I'm so sorry." Mako told them, as the bad memories started to come back to him. "Bolin and I used to live on the streets, so we definitely know what you guys are going through…" he trailed off, closing his eyes and took a deep breath.

Korra remained in silence for a bit. She was the Avatar. That means she's supposed to help people out, yes?

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles." Korra started, their attention turning to her. "As the Avatar, I'm gonna let you stay at my place for as long as you guys need to."

Bolin was confused about one thing. "Um, Korra, it's not really your pla-"

"Shush!" Korra told Bolin. She then sighed. "Okay, maybe it's not _my_ place, but it is Tenzin's place. Tenzin is the son of Avatar Aang, the Avatar before me. I'm sure once I explain your situations, he'll understand."

With Korra saying this, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all exchanged looks. It's safe to say that they were surprised at this sudden development. A person that they don't even really know was offering a place to stay for as long as they need to stay.

"That's… That's…" Knuckles couldn't even get the words out, so Sonic had to help out.

"Korra… Thank you. But still, we all just met literally like 15, maybe even 20 minutes ago? Why are you doing this for people you don't really even know?" If the roles were reversed, Sonic would do the same thing that Korra is doing right now, but he mainly wanted to hear her reasoning.

Korra smiled. "Because I'm the Avatar. It's my job to help people in any way I can."

Again with this Avatar thing. _What the heck even is an Avatar?_ That's what Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were collectively thinking right now.

"She's also a nice person with a good heart. She's not just doing this because of her Avatar title." Bolin added.

"Aw. Thanks, Bolin." Korra replied, hitting him on the shoulder, to which Bolin replied, "Ow!"

Sonic couldn't help but to smile. But still… there was something that needed to be cleared up. Something that they clearly needed an explanation on since this whole Avatar title is so important in this world, apparently.

"Well… We thank you, Korra. We really do. Though, I think I speak for my friends in saying that we all have an important question."

Korra was now a bit curious. "Hm?"

"What the heck is an Avatar?" Sonic asked a simple question, but that simple question left the locker room in silence. In mere moments, Korra, Mako, and Bolin all fell down in classical anime style, not believing what they just heard.

"You're joking, right?" Mako asked.

"Nope, not joking." Sonic replied.

"He really isn't." Tails confirmed.

Knuckles would confirm it even more. "Yeah, they're not lying."

"Where are you guys even from?!" Bolin exclaimed. "Do you guys even come from a nation?! Did you guys come from a clan that lives under a rock or something?!"

Knuckles and Tails still couldn't answer, but Sonic was quick on his feet. "Actually, that's exactly what it is!" Sonic said.

"Really?" Korra's curiosity kept getting peaked. "What's your clan called?"

That's when Sonic didn't really know what to say. "Uh! Uh… Uhhhh…"

"_Think, Sonic! Think!"_

He started thinking really hard. He literally could come up with nothing… until he actually came up with something. He grabbed Tails and turned him around, pointing to his two tails. "You see, we come from the Two Tailed clan! That's why Tails has two tails! Knuckles and I don't have two tails because we're not as smart as he is! The smartest people are the ones that have two tails!"

Sonic was just running his mouth at this point, and it was a bunch of bullcrap. "Our clan was never really up to date on the news. As a matter of fact, I guess you could say we were sheltered. That's why we all decided to leave and travel the world together as friends! Unfortunately, we didn't take the whole 'being homeless' thing into account. Ain't that right, Tails?!" he patted Tails on the back relatively hard, knocking the wind out of him for a second. Knuckles looked like he was about to say something until Sonic stopped him by patting him on the back with force as well.

"Ain't that right, Knuckles?!"

With the wind getting knocked out of him, Knuckles made a promise to himself that he was going to send Sonic flying like a baseball on a homerun after this was over. Tails, knowing that they needed a place to stay, composed himself and went along with it. "Yep, that's pretty much our story!"

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were trying to take everything in, especially Tails actually having two tails. Given that his human appearance made his tails smaller, it meant they were less noticeable.

"You know, I never even realized that he had two tails up until now." Bolin quickly said. All three of them were amazed at this. A regular person having two tails? That's something you don't see everyday.

"That's… That's pretty incredible. Very odd. Very, very odd, but incredible nonetheless." said Mako. Korra nodded in agreement, being amazed by this sight as well. However, it got uncomfortable for Tails since they pretty much kept staring at his behind. Sonic noticed this, and was a true bro by spinning Tails around back to his front side.

"So yeah, that's pretty much it." Sonic said, grinning. Somehow, someway, this was actually working. And he came up with all that crap on the fly, too. How in the world did he do that?

"Oh, quick question! Would I be wrong in saying you guys are benders?" Bolin asked. Given what Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have seen, this whole bending thing dealt with water, earth, and fire.

"Oh, no. We're not benders like you guys." said Knuckles casually, wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Ah, okay." Bolin replied, nodding.

Korra took everything in, taking a deep breath. Since it really didn't seem like Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles knew what the Avatar was, she would give the basic description. "Alright, about this Avatar thing… Well, the Avatar is the one that's supposed to master all four elements. Water, earth, fire, and air. The Avatar is the only person that can master all four. Don't even get me started on air, that's still a lost cause for me…" Korra paused, sighing and sounding a bit frustrated on that last part. "Anyway, the Avatar is supposed bring peace to the four nations, the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, Fire Nation, and Air Nation. The Avatar is also supposed act as the bridge between the real world and the spirit world. Basically, I gotta keep the world in peace in a lot of ways." She explained. Okay, the basic explanation did explain a bit. Korra could have gone even further beyond and explained the entire history she's learned, but she feels like that would have been a mental overload.

"Better?" Korra asked.

"A whole lot better." Sonic said, nodding. Tails and Knuckles agreed.

"Good." she smiled. "Now, follow me to Air Temple Island. That's where you'll be staying." She gave Mako and Bolin a wave. "Catch you guys later."

"Right." Mako replied.

"See ya!" Bolin said.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles waved, before letting Korra lead the way to Air Temple Island. They were traveling by boat, and as they were making their way closer to Air Temple Island, they were right by Avatar Aang's statue. Korra was staring at the statue, remaining deep in thought. Sonic looked over to see Korra staring at the statue, and hear her mutter to herself, "Avatar Aang…"

Sonic looked at the statue, taking a good look at it. "So, that's Avatar Aang? The Avatar before you?"

Korra gave a nod. "Yup. He was a great Avatar with a great vision. Though, ever since he passed, it's like things have been getting chaotic again. Not like the 100 year war, but it's clear that things are shifting in the wrong direction."

Korra just assumed that Sonic knew about the 100 year war, since, you know, literally everybody knows about it. It's probably the biggest piece of history in not just Avatar history, but history period.

However, Sonic played it off like he knew what she was talking about. He was going to need a history book or something to not be as confused as he is.

"I'm trying to live up to Aang, but there's been a lot of times where I've fallen flat on my face. I just…" Korra paused. "I don't know. I want to be the Avatar, I want to help everybody. I just wish I knew how to actually do things and make a great impact…"

Sonic listened to Korra speak her mind. She did sound a bit sad and frustrated. Plus, he did understand where she was coming from when it came to the whole 'I want to help everybody' thing. That's exactly how he is as well.

"Hey, cheer up." Sonic told her, making Korra turn to him. "Now, I may not have known about this whole Avatar thing until today, but from what you've told me on how the Avatar is supposed to be, I say that you're doing a great job. You're helping people that you don't even know. To me, that not only puts you as a great Avatar, but an even better person."

Hearing Sonic's comment made Korra smile. She definitely got encouraged by Sonic's words, and it wasn't just in her face. It was in her tone as well. "Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic returned the smile. "You're welcome. And I'm sure Knuckles and Tails would agree with me. Right, guy-"

Sonic turned around to see that Tails and Knuckles were fast asleep, snoring and all. Sonic and Korra couldn't help but to laugh at the sight.

* * *

Once they finally made it to Air Temple Island, Sonic woke Tails and Knuckles up. Korra continued to lead them around, and eventually found Tenzin. "Korra, welcome back."

He then noticed the trio with her.

"Uh… Who are those people?"

"They're people that need a place to stay for a long time, I can imagine." Korra told her airbending master. "They're homeless, Tenzin. If you can let them stay here until they're able to move out, I, and they, would greatly be in your debt."

Tenzin was rather surprised that Korra made this sudden request. He looked at the trio again before looking back at Korra with a stern look. I mean, if Korra brought them here, then they must really need help. He turned his attention to the trio, still having his stern look.

"Look me in the eyes and say that you three aren't crazy."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were sorta taken back by this, but they did look Tenzin in the eyes. And yes, they did say, "We aren't crazy."

Tenzin, continuing to look at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles up and down, asked them another question. "Your names?"

"Sonic."

"Tails."

"Knuckles."

Tenzin listened. He soon looked back at Korra. With a sigh, he decided to trust the Avatar's judgement on these people.

"Alright, Korra. They can stay. However, you're responsible for keeping a close eye on them. Take them to their rooms. And don't forget, airbending training tomorrow."

"Thank you, Tenzin. And yeah, I'll be up bright and early for it." She was more enthusiastic on the thank you compared to being reminded for airbending training. Still, she was glad she could ultimately find these people a home. The three thanked Tenzin for his kindness afterwards.

"Alright guys, follow me to your rooms." Korra continued to lead them. Once inside the Air Temple, Korra showed Knuckles his room, as he jumped on his bed and instantly went to sleep. Then it was Tails' turn, who said, "Ah, nice warm bed!" Tails said, closing his eyes as it didn't take too long for him to fall asleep as well.

Finally, it was Sonic's turn. Korra began to walk away, but Sonic caught her attention before she got too far.

"Hey, Korra."

Korra turned around to see what Sonic would want. "Yeah?"

"Just wanted to say thank you again. If only you knew how much we truly appreciate this."

Korra's smile returned when hearing Sonic's comment. "You're welcome. Now, get some sleep."

"Right." Sonic replied, going into his new room as Korra walked away. Sonic sat on the edge of his bed, looking out the window that was in his room. The night sky looked pretty and calm. He thought back to the battle that he and Infinite had. Everything was going back to that Chaos Control. Could he have done something different? Was it because of him that they were in this predicament right now?

Either way, no matter how you slice it, he does put the blame on himself. Since he is considered the hero of his world, he not only carries a heavy burden, but feels the _need_ to carry a heavy burden. To be honest, he hated lying the way he did, but he felt like the whole 'coming from another world story' would have been too much to process, and it would have made Korra, Mako, and Bolin think they're insane.

With a deep breath, Sonic got in his bed, looking at the ceiling as all these thoughts were going through his head. He wondered how everyone else was doing, and if they've went through… similar changes.

He can't continue to think like this. He needs some sleep.

He closed his eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 1: FRIENDS & NEW FRIENDS**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Sonic: Hey everybody, Sonic here! Wait a minute… Tails! Knux! I'm not doing this by myself!**

**Tails: You really woke us up for this…?**

**Knuckles: And I was sleeping so peacefully too…**

**Korra: Now you guys know how I feel about waking up for airbending training.**

**Tenzin: Airbending is essential, Korra!**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**Help Me, Help You**_

**Sonic: Crap, what's the next chapter gonna be about again?**

**Author's Note: Long chapter, I know. That's how I wanted it to be, though. I wanted to come out with a bang. READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Help Me, Help You

**Don't Think Twice**

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Help Me, Help You**

**Intro Music: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

Sonic might be a genius or the luckiest person alive. Given that he had to make up an entire story that was fake on the fly, besides the homeless part, Korra, Mako, and Bolin actually believed the crap he was spitting out. In fact, Korra in particular believed the story so much that she offered that him, Tails, and Knuckles to come with her to live at Air Temple Island as long as necessary. Still, just because it worked doesn't mean that Sonic feels good about it. He had to lie so much to get to this point, but he felt that the whole 'Oh yeah, we come from another world' story wouldn't be believable. But… hey, he had to do what he had to do.

**While Sonic Was Sleeping…**

**BGM: Spider-Man OST – Norman's Troubles**

The environment could be described as nothing but darkness. Was Sonic going through the same thing like last time? Both were dreams, yes, but this one was proving to be a nightmare. Sonic couldn't tell where he was. All he knew is that in mere moments, he was fighting for his life against a mysterious figure. They were going toe to toe, but even with all of Sonic's skill, the figure proved to be too much handle.

Sonic got pushed back by a vicious strike, sending him flying. Trying to push himself up, the blue blur was now very bloody. It would take a moment for him to recover, soon seeing that the figure was charging up a massive beam attack. Though… there was something weird about this whole thing. The beam wasn't being aimed at him. Was it being aimed at somebody else? It didn't seem like it, there wasn't anyone else, so was this figure firing at nothing?

Everything was so confusing, and that would be amplified by Sonic running as fast as he could to get in front of the attack, extending his arms to try and hold the beam back. But why? Why was he holding the beam back? There was nobody to protect!

At least… so we think.

His nightmare would end with him ultimately being engulfed by the beam, an enormous explosion soon following afterwards.

And that's when he would wake up.

* * *

Sonic woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes being as wide as they can be while also letting out a quick yell. He was breathing heavily, staring at the ground for a moment. He was trying to process what just happened. What even was that dream? Was it just a simple nightmare?

He rubbed his head, letting out a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. Meanwhile, in a room that wasn't too far away from his, a certain someone wasn't quite sleep yet. That person was Korra. Hearing the sudden yell, she got up and came to Sonic's room. She knocked on the door to see if he was alright.

"Sonic, you okay in there?"

Sonic's head looked up to the door, knowing that it was Korra's voice behind it. He sighed, before responding. "Yeah, I'm fine."

By his tone, it was pretty clear that Sonic was lying. _This _time, Korra was able to detect Sonic's bullcrap, making her not give up so easily.

"You mind if I come in?" she asked. She knew something was wrong with him. People just don't wake up from their sleep and yell for no reason in the middle of the night.

Sonic really didn't feel like talking about his nightmare, but he wouldn't decline Korra coming in, given that she's mostly the main reason why he, Tails, and Knuckles even have a bed to sleep on.

"Nah, I don't mind." replied Sonic. Korra opened the door, entering the room and looked at Sonic.

"So, you're telling me that you're fine when you're sweating like crazy AND screaming loudly in the middle of the night?" Korra already knew the answer, really. It was evident by the look on her face along with having her arms crossed.

Sonic tried to fight till the bitter end, though.

"…Yeeeeessss…?"

A for effort.

"Cut the crap." Korra bluntly said, simply not having it. She came to Sonic's bed and sat on the edge of it. "Let's try again. You're gonna tell me nothing is wrong with how much you're sweating along with the fact you shouted like you were being killed?"

Well, technically, he _was_ killed in the dream. Korra must be educated in traumatizing screams.

Realizing that he had no way to get outta this one, Sonic gave up.

"Alright, fine. I had a bad dream, okay?" Sonic retorted, slightly sounding embarrassed. Korra's face became more curious. "It all… Just felt so real. Too real. It felt like I was actually there."

Wanting to help Sonic even more now, especially by how spooked he looked, Korra's look turned into one of concern. "What did you dream about?" she inquired.

Sonic gave a pause, wondering how he wanted to exactly put it into words. Clearly, Sonic didn't want to talk about it, but since he knew Korra wasn't leaving anytime soon, he decided to explain anyway.

"I was in a battle with someone I didn't even know… The fight was pretty intense, but as it went on, I started to lose. You could say I was majorly outclassed…" he began, continuing with his story. "I got sent flying by a powerful attack, skidding across the ground. When I recovered, I looked up to see that he was charging this powerful beam, but it wasn't being aimed at me. It's like he wasn't even aiming at anything, but for some reason, I found the will to rush over there and hold the beam back. I don't know why I did that when there was nobody to protect in the first place…"

As Sonic was explaining his nightmare, Korra definitely looked worried for him. She wanted to say something right then and there, but Sonic wasn't quite done yet.

"Before I knew it, the beam engulfed me and an explosion happened. That's when it ended, and so, here I am now." Sonic finished, still being unsettled. This isn't the first time he's gone through a nightmare, but… Something about this one _felt_ off.

Trying to figure out the best way to help Sonic, Korra would try to go step by step. "Do you know what the guy looked like?"

Sonic gave a nod. "No. He… or it… was a dark figure. Can't describe the facial features if my life depended on it."

Korra nodded back. "And you said you were trying to hold back the beam when no one else was there? Are you sure it wasn't Tails or Knuckles who you were trying to save?"

"I'm tellin' you, Korra, nobody else was there." Both of their looks were confused, as they should be. "I know it's confusing, but that's how it happened."

Korra remained silent, processing what Sonic told her. Her look became softer, wanting to assure Sonic that everything was going to be fine. "Hey, don't worry about it. We all have bad dreams every once in a while." she told him, noticing his embarrassment over having a nightmare. "Just because it happened in your dream doesn't mean it's really gonna happen." Korra said sweetly, making Sonic form a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, Korra." He started rubbing the back of his head. "Jeeez, it's like I've told you that more than a few times already."

The two shared a laugh at that comment. "And I appreciate all of them. Though, promise me something, okay?"

Sonic titled his head to side, not sure what Korra was planning on saying.

"If you're ever going through another nightmare, don't think twice about coming to me to talk whenever you need to, okay?" She had a smile on her face throughout her sentence. Sonic, giving a chuckle, also gave a nod and a smirk.

"Promise." replied Sonic.

"Good." Korra kept her smile, now getting up to go back to her room. "You're gonna get some sleep this time?"

"I'll try." Sonic said. "Night."

"Goodnight." Korra responded, walking out the room and closing the door, going back to her room.

Sonic, this time plopping in his bed, closed his eyes and surely enough, he went back to sleep.

Seems like the talk worked.

* * *

**BGM: Kingdom Hearts 2 – Lazy Afternoons (Or morning in this case)**

It was now morning time, the sun shining as bright as ever. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were busy snoring in their rooms. When Sonic was getting some feeling back in him, his eyes fluttered, not yet realizing that he was in an awkward position. He was hanging off the bed, and once he was awake enough to realize that, it was already too late. He fell on the floor hard, first hitting his head then his back. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, letting out an irritated groan from the pain he just went through.

"Great… Just great…"

As for Tails and Knuckles, they woke up normally. There was a sweet aroma going around the Air Temple that couldn't be ignored. Tails and Knuckles both smelt this, their mouths now watering over what could be cooking. They walked out of their rooms, greeting each other with a simple wave. Though, they noticed that Sonic hasn't revealed himself yet.

"You think he's sleeping?" Tails asked.

"Not with this smell roaming in the air." Knuckles said. Eventually, Sonic came out his room, holding his head and back like he was an old man.

"Rough time sleeping?" Tails inquired.

Sonic groaned. "Rough time waking up." As he said this, he tried to fight through the pain he was feeling. However, Knuckles got a mischievous grin on his face from the sight.

"Wow, looks like you're not feeling too great, buddy. Something wrong with your back?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, already suspecting something by Knuckles' tone. "Yeah, fell on my head, then fell even harder on my back."

Knuckles' grin turned into an evil smirk. "Well, is that so? Looks like you need some help~"

Sonic's eyes widened at this. "No, no, no! Actually, now that I think about it, I'm completely fine!"

"Nonsense!" Knuckles exclaimed, coming closer to Sonic. "You look awful! I know _exactly_ what you need!"

Tails raised a finger in the air, now fearing for Sonic's life. "Uh… Knuckles?"

"Don't worry about it, Tails! I'm a professional! I know when somebody needs a good crackin' in the back! Ain't that right, Sonic?!" Saying this, Knuckles was now behind Sonic, getting into a stance and pulled his right fist back. Sonic's eyes were now as wide as they could be, realizing that Knuckles was paying him back for hitting him hard on the back yesterday. It was evident since Knuckles was mocking the way he talked to him and Tails.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! KNUCKLES!"

"I'M HERE TO HELP!" Knuckles declared, his voice being in a heroic tone that was also somehow evil at the same time.

That's when Knuckles punched Sonic in the back, absolutely knocking the wind outta him as a loud crack could be heard. Sonic had lost all feeling for a good few seconds, but then he was transferred back to reality. Knuckles did do what he said he would, which is crack Sonic's back. The morning 'falling on your back' pain was now nonexistent. However… a new pain was brought in to replace it. The 'Knuckles just punched you' pain.

"There, now isn't that better?" Granted, Knuckles didn't send Sonic flying like he truly wanted to, but he did get enough satisfaction in the end.

Sonic was trying to recover the best he could, taking deep breaths. Korra, who heard all the ruckus that was going on, came into the hallway to see what was happening. "What the flameo is going on here?"

"Ah, nothing. Just me and Sonic having a good conversation. You know, since we're buddies and all, we can get really loud." Knuckles said, wrapping his arm around Sonic's neck and continued to smirk. Sonic had a look of saying 'help me' without actually saying it, but Korra didn't seem to notice.

"Okaaaay…?" Korra wasn't sure what was happening, but shrugged it off. "Well, if you guys are hungry, there's some breakfast in the kitchen. The rest of Tenzin's family is in there, so this is a good opportunity to introduce yourselves."

"Sounds great! Lead the way!" Tails said, at this point wanting to get as far away as possible from the Sonic and Knuckles circus. Korra nodded, as Tails and Knuckles would follow. Sonic closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and tried to stand up straight. The pain from Knuckles' punch started to go down as he calmed himself down.

"He's going to be the death of me, isn't he?" Sonic said aloud, following them to the kitchen.

Once they made it to the kitchen, Tenzin, his wife Pema, along with the kids Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. They were all eating sweet buns, they smelled so, so good.

Though, they were going to have put up a fight if they were going to get some sweet buns.

"INTRUDERS!" Meelo shouted, coming right for Tails since he was the closest one to him. Tails' eyes widened, putting his hands up and yelling, "Hey, wai-OOF!"

Meelo tackled Tails to the ground, looking at him dead in the eyes. "Who are you and why have you invaded my home?!"

Tails wasn't sure what was happening right now. "Invaded your home? What are you-"

That's when Korra laughed, picking up Meelo, much to his dislike. "Unhand me, Korra! This is an intruder trying to steal our sweet buns!"

"Relaaaax, Meelo. They're not gonna steal anything. As a matter of fact, they technically live here now for the time being."

Meelo was confused. "Huh?"

Tenzin sighed. He had forgotten that he allowed three strangers to stay at his home, clearly not really wanting to do so. However, since Korra was insistent, he decided to trust her on this. "Right… I forgot to explain." Tenzin then looked at his family. "Everyone, these three will be living with us until they can actually get their own space. Korra brought them last night and said that they were homeless." He looked over at the trio. "Now if you may introduce yourselves…"

"Right. The name's Sonic." he said smirking, giving his signature thumbs up.

"Tails…" he said slowly, holding his head as he got up. For a little kid, Meelo felt like a dang boulder coming at you.

"And Knuckles." he replied, giving a nod.

"Welcome, everyone! I'm Tenzin's wife Pema. You all must be starving!" Pema exclaimed, bringing out some more sweet buns and set them on the table. "Please sit and join us." she said smiling.

"Don't mind if I do! Thanks Pema!" Sonic immediately got to the table and grabbed a sweet bun. Taking a bite of it, it was clear that he like what he tasted. "Oh yeah, now this is the good stuff."

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much." Knuckles added, sitting with Sonic and grabbed a sweet bun of his own. When he took his first bite, he had a look of approval come upon his features.

"You're not lying."

Tails would get to the table as well, eating a sweet bun and clearly enjoying it as well. Though, he was making sure to watch his back for Meelo, just in case if he tackled him again.

Tenzin looked at his kids, making an 'ahem' sound. "Kids, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

"Oh, sorry!" Ikki exclaimed, not really paying attention until now. "My name's Ikki!"

Jinora would chime in. "Jinora. Nice to meet you all."

"Meelo!" he shouted proudly as Korra put him down. As he analyzed Tails up and down, his breath practically being on him, he noticed that he had two tails. "Wait a minute! Why do you have two tails? Are you some kinda animal and human hybrid?!"

Hearing this almost made Sonic and Knuckles choke on their sweet buns, while Tails looked like a deer caught in headlights. He's already forgotten the bullcrap story Sonic made up for them. Seeing this, Sonic would come to the rescue yet again.

"Well, as a matter of fact!" Sonic began, raising his index finger in the air, "We come from a clan called the Two Tailed Clan! Only the smartest members of our clan have two tails. Tails is a genius pretty much."

That was the only part where he didn't lie since Tails really was a genius. Tenzin was wondering how he didn't notice the two tails last night. Ikki and Pema, though, were amazed at the sight of two tails being on a human.

Jinora looked intrigued by this Two Tailed clan. "I've never heard of that clan before. It sounds interesting." She put her hand on her chin, clearly thinking about something. "If that's your home, why did you guys leave?"

"We were sheltered a lot over there." Sonic simply said, as Korra would add her two cents.

"Yeah, believe it or not, they didn't even know what an Avatar was."

That's when the kids said a collective, "HUH?!" Pema looked a bit shocked too. Tenzin, who was drinking his tea, spit it out immediately as it went all over Knuckles. It was safe to say that Knuckles wasn't too enthused about having tea being spit on him, but he was able to keep his cool. Seeing this sight, it took all the will power Sonic had to not bust out laughing. His ribs were hurting by just trying to not laugh at all.

"That's… That's… How could a clan be so uninformed from news like that?!" Tenzin shouted, making Sonic shrug.

"Trust me, it was a surprise to hear what the Avatar was, and what Korra has to do to keep balance in the world. That's why we left in the first place, so we could travel the world. Our only regret is that we should have been more prepared, because we didn't expect to literally be homeless."

Sonic was telling this lie so much to where it was becoming second nature now. Scary stuff, really. Hearing the story, Tenzin now felt like these people didn't know anything. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't know anything about bending at this point.

Which they kinda didn't, but they kinda do? Hard to explain.

Seeing an opportunity to possibly show newcomers on what it takes to airbend, Tenzin figured that this would be a good experience for them. He looked straight at Korra with all these thoughts. "Korra, it's time to continue your airbending training."

Korra groaned. "Alright…"

Tenzin then looked over at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. "You three, I want you to come and watch. If you're all as uninformed as I think you are, this would be a good experience for you three to watch Korra go through her airbending training."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all looked at each other, then back at Tenzin. Honestly, they didn't mind that one bit. The more they could learn about this world, the better off they'll be.

"That's fine!" Tails said, being quite excited. Sonic and Knuckles shared similar faces during this time. Korra was sighing as loud as she could at this development. She was used to the kids watching her fail at airbending, but now the new people have to watch her fail as well.

"_Greeeeeaaaaaat…. Now I get to embarrass myself in front of more people…" _Korra thought, rubbing her head.

* * *

Tenzin, Korra, Pema, the kids, and Team Sonic were all outside now. They were right by the airbending gates that Korra just _loved_ to go through. Tenzin would go into full blown teacher mode when it came to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, these are called the airbending gates. These cover the basic movements of what it means to be an airbender." Taking a deep breath, Tenzin released an air blast, making the gates spin. "As Meelo would say, you have to be the leaf. You have to imagine yourself as one of the gates, and replicate its movements to come out unscathed." Explaining how things are done, he looked to Korra.

"To give you all an example on what I mean, Korra will demonstrate for us."

Korra rubbed the bridge of her nose, already being frustrated before she even began.

"Alright, Korra! Show us what ya got!" Sonic shouted, cheering her on. However, Korra wishes that Sonic would shut up in this moment.

**BGM: Rocky Theme**

Taking a deep breath, Korra looked at the gates and clenched her fists. "Today is the day that I beat these gates!" She tried to convince herself, and for a few seconds, it worked. She ran into the airbending gates, having a face that looked like she was ready to take on the world.

Unfortunately, the airbending gates, who were playing the role of the world in this scenario, absolutely annihilated Korra. She kept on hitting every gate in sight, looking more and more like a pinball as time passed. Pema covered the kid's eyes, Tenzin looked away, and Team Sonic all had looks of 'that doesn't look too pretty.'

Korra then got sent flying out of the airbending gates, skidding across the ground as she groaned in pain.

**Rocky Theme Suddenly Ends**

Yep, she still couldn't beat those gates. She was so hopeful this time, too. Tenzin, not trying to be too discouraging, said, "Maybe next time, Korra."

Korra rolled her eyes, growling. "You always say maybe next time! I'm tired of hearing that!"

"Learning the movements of airbending doesn't happen overnight. It takes a great amount of time to get the basics down, much less the advanced techniques." Tenzin replied. Sonic continued to look at those airbending gates spin. After seeing Korra fail the way she did, he wondered if going through the gates was as hard as it looked.

"Yo Tenzin, you mind if I give it a try?"

Tenzin looked at Sonic with a surprised face. He wasn't expecting Sonic to say that at all. Though, it's not like he was going to decline.

"Um, sure, I guess." Tenzin replied. He was expecting that Sonic would fail the same way Korra did. I mean, it's not like he's gonna pass with flying colo-

Sonic cracked his neck, not wasting any time and took off like the blue blur he was. The wind followed, speeding through the gates as they picked up in speed due to Sonic's speed. When it was seen that he came out unscathed, and finished it in less than a second, everybody's mouths were agape. Well, except for Tails and Knuckles. They're used to this crap by now.

Sonic started chuckling on the other side. He walked back to the group casually, his cockiness showing. "You sure it's as hard as you make it out to be? That was pretty easy."

Tenzin, who was the most shocked one of all, was trying to process what he just witnessed. When his mind caught up with him, though, that's when he lost it.

"How did you do that?! How did you make it look so easy?! How did you do it so fast?! How are you an airbender?!"

That last comment caught Sonic off guard.

"Airbender?" he repeated, but then he got what Tenzin was trying to say. "Oh, no no no, you must be mistaken. I can't airbend at all."

"Alright, now I know you're playing games with me!" Tenzin knew what he saw, and his eyes would never lie to him. "When you went through those gates, a large amount of air followed you which made them spin even faster! Those are things that only an airbender can do!"

Sonic could only laugh at Tenzin freaking out. He seemed like such a calm person, so to see him act like this was comedic. "Tenzin, trust me on this one. I'm no airben-"

"OH, YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

The group turned to see an enraged Korra, looking like she was out for blood. "You're telling me that Sonic can just casually go through these gates with no problem whatsoever, but whenever I try to do it, I get my butt handed to me?!" In some ways, it was understandable for Korra to be as angry as she was. She's been trying to get this whole airbending thing down ever since she got to Republic City, so to see somebody _literally_ come out of nowhere and treat the basics of airbending training like child's play, it made her feel embarrassed and inferior.

You could also say she was a teensy bit jealous.

"Korra, calm do-"

"SHUT UP, SONIC!" Korra shouted.

Yep, she was more than just a teensy bit jealous.

Everybody's eyes went wide, as Korra's hot headedness was in full effect. "Since you find that going through the airbending gates is so easy for you, how about you be the Avatar and take everything on for yourself?! I mean, apparently, you're so naturally gifted that you'd be able to handle it!"

All of her frustration was coming out right now. Yes, Korra still wanted to be the Avatar, but being the Avatar is no small task. Almost everyone's problems become your responsibility to handle them, and Korra is still trying to figure that whole thing out. This causes her to become stressed beyond relief, and her outburst today is the result of it.

After Korra said what she said, she looked over to Tenzin, the kids, and Pema. All of them had shocked looks on their faces, to which Korra could only reply with, "What?"

She turned to Sonic, who looked saddened by what was said. He wasn't crying, nor was he on the verge of crying. However, if there was one person that could understand what Korra was going through, it would be Sonic. Trying to be the _good guy_ all the time by fixing everyone's problems is difficult, extremely difficult even. It's why he's taking it as hard as he is, despite not knowing Korra for that long to begin with.

It was at this moment that Korra realized what she said, her eyes widening and now felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. What she said was way out of line. "Sonic, I-"

Before she could even get the words out, Sonic ran away, specifically back to the inside of the Air Temple and went into his room. Tails and Knuckles could only shake their heads, walking away without saying a word. Pema decided that the kids saw enough chaos for one day, so she brought them back inside the temple. The only one left was Tenzin. He couldn't even find the words for this moment, as hard as he tried. Eventually, he ended up walking away as well, leaving Korra alone.

Knowing what she did, Korra looked down. "Nice going, Korra…" she told herself, being disgusted with how she acted.

* * *

It was now nighttime again. Ever since her explosion, Korra's been wondering how to even approach Sonic. She was in her room, telling herself, "God, I'm an idiot." She would say that more than a few times too. Ultimately, there was only one way to make things right. She just had to go up to him and apologize. Making up her mind, she left her room, coming near Sonic's and knocked.

"Uh… Sonic?" she started. "It's me. Korra."

There was no answer.

Korra sighed loudly, still being behind Sonic's door.

"Sonic, I'm really sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I let my anger get the best of me and it caused me to be a person I'm not." She paused, looking at the floor.

"I'm not looking for you to accept my apology. All I want you to know is that I'm truly sorry." she said sadly. Though, the door still wasn't opening. Figuring that Sonic wasn't going to speak, she was about to walk away.

Until she heard the door open.

She looked to see Sonic, being as happy as she could be that he opened the door. "Sonic!"

"Come with me. I wanna show you something."

* * *

Korra and Sonic were now outside right by those cursed airbending gates again. Though, they would focus on that later. For now, Sonic would focus on giving Korra some pointers. "Alright, first thing's first. When you were traveling through those gates, you charged in _and_ started thinking too much at the same time. Take it from me, someone who can be really reckless at any time. However, charging in and being reckless don't always have to be related to each other."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I charged in just like you did. Though, the difference is that I let the wind guide me. Yeah, I can run extremely fast, and yes, that did help me in getting through the gates, but there's a certain path that you have to follow. When the wind guides you, you're able to pick and choose your spots at a moment's notice. For example…"

Sonic ran through the gates one time to get them spinning again, and ran through them a second time while still not having a scratch on him. Coming near Korra, he pointed out to how the gates were moving. "It's a matter of just doing it and taking it from there."

Trying to take in everything that Sonic was saying, Korra made sure that she was going to get through these gates. She got into a stance, but then Sonic stopped her.

"Form's all wrong. You're asking to get hit with that. You'll never get the proper speed and acceleration you need that way." He came behind Korra and adjusted her form by slightly moving her arms in a more relaxed position. Korra, who wasn't expecting Sonic to get so close to her, had a slight blush appear on her face.

Sonic looked at her legs, and said, "Your legs are tense. Un-tensify them or whatever."

Trying to focus on the task at hand, Korra made her legs less tense. That's when Sonic gave her some space. Seems like he's playing the role of teacher pretty well.

"Go." Sonic told her.

Korra gave a nod, coming to the gates and did what Sonic told her to do. Unlike her previous attempt, or _all_ her other previous attempts for that matter, she let the wind guide her. With gates spinning around, she spun around with them, having her eyes closed. She looked smoother, much more precise, and overall just more fluid. She was simply doing the task at hand without having any second thoughts. Seeing the performance she was putting on, all Sonic could do was smirk.

"Atta girl."

She was looking graceful, and before she knew it, she got through the gates without being treated like a pinball. For a moment, she couldn't believe it. She was speechless, but that speechlessness would soon turn into kid-like excitement.

"I… I did it… I actually did it…"

She looked at her hands, a smile appearing on her face as it got bigger and bigger by the second. "I DID IT! I ACTUALLY DID IT!" She ran towards Sonic at full speed, making the blue blur's eyes widen. She hugged Sonic out of pure joy, catching him completely off guard.

"THANK YOU, SONIC! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she repeated over and over again. While Sonic wasn't expecting a hug, he did understand why she was doing this. He hugged her back, being extremely happy for her.

"See? I knew you could do it." Sonic told her, smiling. They separated from the hug, and all Sonic could do was chuckle. Korra still had her happy face. From above, Tenzin saw all of this play out. He couldn't have been happier to see Korra finally defeat those gates, and it showed in his smile. He wouldn't interrupt the moment, though, as he went back inside the temple.

* * *

After Korra's victory, she and Sonic both sat on the edge of the cliff together, seeing the beautiful night sky and how Republic City had an amazing glow from afar. They were officially relaxing, since both of them have recently gone through their issues. There was silence for a long time, but Sonic decided to break it.

"I accept your apology, by the way." he said, still looking at the glowing Republic City.

Korra looked over at Sonic, knowing what he meant. "Still… Sonic, I'm so sorry for that. I didn't mean to-"

"Korra, I said I accepted your apology. It's alright." He let out a small laugh, now turning to her. "It's in the past. To be honest, I was mainly worried about you, because it looked like you were going through a lot of stress. Besides, if I was more aware of your feelings, I wouldn't have acted as cocky as I did after I went through the gates the first time. So, I apologize for that."

"Are we gonna be apologizing to each other all night like two idiots?" Korra asked jokingly.

"Only if you want to." Sonic replied in his own joking tone, both sharing a laugh.

"Well, I accept your apology, Blue Blur." She told him. They turned back to Republic City. As time passed, it looked like something was on Korra's mind. Sonic looked over at her to see that she was in deep thought.

"Something on your mind?"

That caused Korra to snap out of it.

"W-What? Oh, it's nothing."

"You're lyyyyiiiiiiinggggggg~"

Korra rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you. But please don't laugh at me."

"I won't." replied Sonic. Korra was figuring out how to say this, but there's wasn't really a way of saying it besides… Well, saying it.

"What do you do when you like someone?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, but then it clicked. He thought back to how she looked when Asami came in and did all her cute stuff with Mako. He remembered how Korra looked discouraged during that moment.

"Just to confirm, you're talking about in a romantic type of way?"

Korra sighed once more. "Yeah…"

"You talking about Mako?"

That caught Korra off guard.

"H-Huh?! How did you know?!"

"It was really, really obvious when that Asami girl came into the locker room and started hugging Mako. I looked over to see your face, and let's just say you didn't have the greatest look." Sonic explained, Korra still being surprised.

"Did I look that bad?"

"Yup."

Korra rubbed her temples, closing her eyes. "Forget that I said that. This is all way too embarrassing."

"Hey now, I may not be some love guru. In fact, I'm probably the farthest thing from a love guru, but since I want to help you, I'm willing to suffer through this conversation." That caused both of them to laugh again, but hey, Sonic was speaking the truth. The only reason why he was doing this was because he wanted to help.

"Let's start with this. What do you like about him?"

Korra thought about it for a moment. "Well, he's hot. And cool."

Sonic was waiting for Korra to expand upon her answer, but when it wasn't happening, he said, "That's it?"

Korra thought about it some more. "Um… He's a nice guy. It takes a bit for him to open up given how stoic he can be, but he's a really nice guy if you can crack him."

Sonic just looked at Korra, saying, "I see…" He slightly shrugged. "Well Korra, the only thing I can say to you is that you gotta let your feelings be known. If you don't at least try, then you'll never know how he feels about you."

Listening to Sonic's advice, Korra was debating if she should do it or not. Mako was in a relationship with Asami. Would she really want to break them up, especially if Mako was truly happy with her?

More than that, though, she had to comment on how much Sonic was helping her. "You know, for not being some _love guru_, you're actually giving some decent advice here." She slightly joked, but she meant what she said about him giving decent advice.

Sonic chuckled. "I try to be a swiss army knife, I guess. Still, it's more about helping my friends and making sure they're okay."

Sonic was really serious about his friends, and that's been that way since… Forever? Let's go with forever. Korra, appreciating Sonic's efforts to help her, got closer to him and hugged him. Once again, she caught Sonic off guard, but he did hug back.

"You have a steadfast heart of gold, you know that?" Korra said, smiling.

Sonic had a smile of his own. "I just try to help."

They ended their hug, and Korra would get up. "I'll keep your advice in mind when it comes to Mako. So… Thanks." She told him, about to walk away. Though, she almost forgot to say goodnight.

"Goodnight, Sonic."

"Night, Korra."

That's when she walked away, leaving Sonic alone at the cliff. His head went back to looking at the glowing Republic City, having a smile on his face.

**END OF CHAPTER 2: HELP ME, HELP YOU**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Korra: Guys, look! I can defeat these gates!**

**Ikki: That's great, Korra!**

**Knuckles: All the credit goes to Sonic.**

**Tails: DO YOU WANT HER TO LOSE IT AGAIN?!**

**Mako & Bolin: Why didn't we even appear in this chapter?!**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**Learning Experiences**_

**Sonic: How dare you guys do the preview without me?!**

**Author's Note: Alright guys, chapter 2 is done! Big thanks to all of you guys who have favorited and followed this story! And another thanks to the people that came from The Adventures of Legends! You guys reading the reboot shows that y'all are still with me, and I appreciate it so much. See you guys in chapter 3! As always, READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Learning Experiences

**Don't Think Twice**

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 3! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Intro Music: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

**Chapter 3: Learning Experiences**

**BGM: The Legend of Korra - Amon**

It was a dark and rainy night in Republic City. Most people were sleeping during this time, the only thing really being able to be heard is raindrops colliding with the streets. It had this weird, uncertain feeling. Rain can be a good thing, but it can also bring other feelings that a person may not want to feel. This was exactly the case for one bender, who was trapped in an alleyway. He was fighting for his life against the equalists, throwing fireblast after fireblast at them. As the fight went on, the firebender was clearly outmatched. Losing stamina by the second, the one of the equalists knocked him back with a powerful spinning kick, sending him flying into the wall.

Grunting in pain, the firebender fell to his knees. He tried to find the strength to get up, but it was no use. He was breathing heavily, his head looking up to see the people that had bested him. However… what he didn't expect was to see the leader of these highly trained fighters in person.

Everyone, say hi to Amon.

"We got him, sir. One of the most highly skilled warriors in the Agni Kai Triad was essentially rendered completely helpless." a soldier said to him, Amon having his hands behind his back.

"Good." Amon replied, bending down to the firebender's level, looking at him straight in the eyes while grabbing his chin. It gave this unsettling feeling to the firebender, fear really starting to overtake him at this point.

"Firebender Ike. Second in command in the Agni Kai Triad. One of the most ruthless firebenders there is, always using his power for his own benefit against people that can't defend themselves." Amon looked closer into Ike's eyes, his grip tightening on his chin.

"Oh, I know all about you."

That effectively made Ike freak out.

"P-P-P-Please! Please don't take my bending away! I'll do anything you want!"

Ike losing his will only made Amon scoff. Thunder was able to be heard now, giving the situation even more intensity.

"Look at you. As soon as you come against competition, here you are crying like a baby. I honestly expected you to be more resilient than that." Amon wasn't lying. He actually did sound disappointed. He then got up, slowly shaking his head.

"No matter. You will be cleansed of your sins momentarily."

Everybody knew what Amon meant.

"NO, WAIT! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Ike pleaded, his response being silence from Amon. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, especially for Ike. Everything he knew was about to be taken away from him in two seconds from now.

Or so he thought.

"Seems like this world isn't without drama."

**BGM Change: TMNT 2007 Game – Vigilantism **

Amon and the Equalists turned around to see the voice who was speaking to them. When they turned around, they saw a boy that looked to be in his older teenage years. He had spiky red and black hair, his eyes also being an intense red. He sported a white shirt with a red and black jacket, along with having red and black pants.

Amon and the equalists stayed on their guard, not sure what to think of when it came to this new person.

"Run along now, boy. You should probably go home." a soldier told him, but the teen could only smirk to himself.

"Tell me… Do you people go around threatening others like this?"

A soldier shook his head. "You obviously don't know what you're getting yourself into. Mind your own business before _someone else_ gets hurt."

The teen's smirk could only grow wider.

"I surely hope you're not talking about me, because if you are… You'll live to regret it."

Lightning struck at the end of that statement, thunder following afterwards as more rain continued to pour down. The Equalists looked to Amon, awaiting his orders. Amon would say two simple words.

"Handle him."

He didn't need to tell them twice. The Equalists all dashed at the teen, having the full intent to make quick work of him.

But what they didn't expect in the slightest is how formidable this teen would be.

Seeing two Equalists come at him from the left side, the teen performed a sweeping kick that tripped them up. He proceeded to kick them both in the face, sending them flying into a trashcan. Another soldier tried to come at the teen from behind, but his natural battle instinct told him to turn around. Once he did, he sent a massive punch right into the soldier's nose, knocking him out as his back hit the wall.

Other Equalists came to the scene, trying their best to get the drop on him. Their bolas wrapped around his arms and legs, keeping him stationary. At least, they kept him stationary for a short moment.

"Behold the ultimate power!"

Using his pure strength and will power, the Equalists that were keeping the teen still started to struggle. The teen gritted his teeth, letting out a furious yell as he forcefully moved his arms and legs. He sent a kick motion with his left leg that sent the one Equalist flying into the other soldier that was keeping right leg down. Now free to move his legs again, the teen started spinning around, swinging his arms since the Equalists still had them wrapped.

It started to look like a ridiculous rodeo, and once the teen could tell that the soldier's grips were loosening, he swung them into the air. The only thing that could be heard were their yells, seeing as their figures couldn't even be seen anymore due to how high and far the teen threw them.

The teen cracked his neck, seeing that he had defeated the soldiers that had come after him. Well, all except for one, and that would be the ring leader.

It's safe to say that Amon was surprised at how this little fight has developed. Here was this teen that didn't seem to be a bender, coming out of nowhere and effectively made his men look like chumps. Of course, his surprise won't be able to be seen due to his mask covering his face.

He won't give out the fact that he was surprised, but he was indeed curious.

"Who are you?"

The teen crossed his arms, looking at Amon with a serious face.

"Shadow."

Throughout all of this, Ike, who watched with utter amazement and disbelief, he wasn't sure what to do in this moment. That is, until Shadow gave him an order.

"Run."

Ike gave two quick nods, running away from this circus as fast as he could. He stumbled on his way out, but yes, he did make it out.

Shadow and Amon's battle would begin. Amon leaped onto a rooftop, but Shadow wasn't going to let him out of his sights. Shadow ran up the building at high speeds, the rain continuing to pour down while Amon only watched his pursuer. Though, what caught his attention was how Shadow brought out a bright green jewel that he couldn't look away from.

Still having the full intent to take Amon down, Shadow yelled, "Chaos Spear!" Multiple blasts came out his left hand, once again surprising Amon. Super speed, exceptional strength, and now the ability to fire blasts. Was this some sort of new form of bending? That's what he was thinking.

Even with all the skills that Shadow's shown to possess, he still wasn't worried whatsoever.

Amon came running down the building, gracefully avoiding the Chaos Spears with flips. Once Amon was close enough to Shadow, it was like time itself was slowing down. Shadow slowed down, leaping from the building he was running on to get even closer to Amon.

Shadow pulled back his leg, having the plan to roundhouse kick Amon into oblivion. Amon also had his own plans as well, pulling his fist back to punch Shadow right in the chest.

Once the two attacks seemed close enough to connecting, that's when everything faded to white.

* * *

It was morning time once again. Air Temple Island seemed peaceful again, considering that Korra finally learned how to defeat the airbending gates. She could finally move on to the other parts of her airbending training. Though, we transfer our attention to another person for now, AKA the Blue Blur himself. Considering that he still pretty much knows next to nothing about this world, whether it was a coincidence or not, he ran into the library that the Air Temple had.

There was such a wide array of books that talked about any event in history. He would be in here for years if he decided to read all these books. Sonic doesn't really do _that_ much reading anyway, unless he's actually _in _the book. Something like being in books with genies and knights. Nevertheless, he figured that it would be best to expand his knowledge just a bit.

The only Avatar he's heard of was Aang, the Avatar before Korra. Maybe he should read up on that?

"Alright, Avatar Aang… I know there's gotta be somethin' about ya here." he told himself, looking through book after book until he saw something that caught his eye.

_**The 100 Year War: How It Ended**_

On the front, it had a picture of multiple people. He recognized how Aang looked due to the massive statue outside the Air Temple. However, he didn't recognize any of the other people on there. Some guy with a ponytail, a young girl that was small but looked tough at the same time, a girl that was controlling water, another girl with two fans, and a guy with a scar on his face.

He sat down, ready to read until someone interrupted him.

"Gonna read about Grandpa?"

Sonic looked up to see Jinora standing there, kinda catching him off guard but he didn't look too surprised.

"Oh! Hey, Jinora. Yeah, I guess I am gonna read about your ol' Gramps."

Jinora smiled. "Well, luckily for you, I can be able to explain things that you might not understand." It's true. Since Jinora was the calmest and most spiritual of her siblings, she lived for this stuff. She sat by Sonic, ready to give him her knowledge.

"Now let's start with chapter 1… When Grandpa was in the iceberg."

As time passed, Sonic and Jinora continued to read some of the old Gaang's adventures together. As Sonic was reading about each event, the more into it he got. He looked like a kid reading his favorite comic book, really. Also, with Jinora helping out along the way, always explaining how such and such happened, this was honestly a fun educational experience.

They made it to the part where Katara was inspiring Haru and the Earthbenders to fight back against Fire Nation. They were going to read more until Tenzin tapped on the wall. "Excuse me, Sonic. May I speak with y-" His eyes slowly analyzed what he and Jinora were reading. A look of interest was formed upon his face.

"Are you reading about the 100 year war?"

"Yep!" Sonic gave a nod, grinning.

"And I'm helping him. We just got done reading on how Gran Gran and Grandpa helped Haru and his home. Always one of my favorite stories, because it really shows how awesome Gran Gran is."

Tenzin smiled. "Yeah. She sure is amazing, huh?" Already knowing the stories, he knew that there were multiple times where Katara would shine. Sometimes he wishes he was there to see it for himself. Well, he knew that wouldn't have been possible… Even though technically it could have… Ah, forget it.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this much needed history lesson for you, Sonic, we need to talk."

Sonic sighed. He was enjoying this educational experience much more than he thought he would. Still, he guesses that he has to talk to Tenzin. "Alright." He turned to Jinora. "We'll continue reading later."

Jinora closed the book. "Not a problem. Just make sure you keep your promise." She smiled, as Sonic smirked.

"I always keep my promises." With that, he and Tenzin left to talk privately.

* * *

They were looking just above the training area, talking about current events. "Now Sonic, first of all, I want to say thank you for somehow getting Korra to defeat those gates."

Sonic scratched the back of his head, grinning. "Heh heh. You know about that?"

"I saw it when it happened, yes. Although, it's kinda hard for everybody to not know at this point, because she keeps on announcing it." He then referred to the training area, with Meelo and Ikki constantly doing air blasts so Korra could keep practicing. Compared to how she once was, she was now the total opposite. She was going through those things with no problem at all.

And she would make sure it would be known.

"HAHA, YES! I BEAT YOU AGAIN, AIRBENDING GATES! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Tenzin looked on, only able to sigh and shake his head. Sonic had this look on his face where he basically said 'I've created a monster' without actually saying it.

"I see what you mean." Sonic quickly replied.

"But," Tenzin begain, raising his index finger into the air, "I'd much rather have this happy version of Korra instead of her absolutely losing her mind… Which is why I come with a proposal."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "A proposal?"

"I've noticed that you and Korra are actually quite similar in a lot of ways. Because of that, you two are able to connect well with each other. Believe me when I say it, that played a major role in helping Korra get passed those gates."

Sonic still wasn't getting where Tenzin was trying to come from. "Okay…? But where are you coming from with this?"

"What I'm saying is this. I'll still be Korra's airbending master. However, she'll need somebody else to give her that extra push, someone that's like a reflection of her. That reflection can understand where she's coming from, and that reflection… is you."

With Tenzin explaining what he meant, Sonic finally got it. Though, he could only sigh heavily. "While I appreciate the compliment, Tenzin, I know why you're saying this. The other half in why you're saying this is that you think I'm an airbender, which I'm not."

"Nonsesne!" Tenzin exclaimed. "I don't know why you're denying your abilities. You're an airbender, and not only that, you have supreme natural skill along with the greatest speed I've ever seen. Just imagine what you'd be able to do if you ever reached your full potential!"

"Tenzin," Sonic began, wanting to make this as clear as possible, "I. Am. Not. An. Airbender. Yes, I create gusts of wind when I run around. Heck, if I run fast enough, I can make tornadoes. But please don't get it twisted, I am not an airbender. I don't do things the way you guys do. A lot of my skill is dependent on my speed. You guys are able to send gusts of wind with your hands at a moment's notice. I can't do that."

Sonic thought that would be enough to get it through Tenzin's skull, but even that wasn't enough. "What you just described what you could do are original airbending techniques. Do you know how many tornadoes my father made in his lifetime?" He asked, not wanting an answer to it since he only wanted to put things into perspective.

"Maybe you excel in a few things and struggle in others. However, that can be fixed with training. If you can airbend in all of those ways except your hands, then it's now my duty to help not only Korra, but you too."

"_Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…"_ Sonic thought to himself, wanting his palm to meet his head at this moment.

"Tenzin, I don't have a problem with helping Korra, but this whole 'helping me with airbending' thing ain't gonna-"

"As the head of this temple and the son of Avatar Aang, I now pronounce you as my student." Tenzin wasn't hearing Sonic's reasoning, nor did he really want to if we're being honest. "This is a huge day for the Air Nation getting back on track, and I assure you, Sonic, you'll be one of the greatest airbenders to ever live. I expect you to be ready tomorrow morning in not only helping Korra, but allowing me to help you."

"_ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!"_

That was the thought that was going through Sonic's head over and over again. Tenzin wasn't listening to him. No matter how hard he tried, Tenzin wouldn't listen to him. He patted Sonic on the back, soon turning away.

"You may not realize how great you can be, Sonic, but I do. I refuse to let such a natural and great talent go to waste." With that, he left. Sonic effectively wanted to pull his hair out. Why was this happening to him?

**END OF CHAPTER 3: LEARNING EXPERIENCES**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Korra: Bow down to me, you puny gates! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME ANY MO-**

**Everyone Else: WE GET IT!**

**Mako and Bolin: And we still didn't appear in this chapter either! What's going on?!**

**Me: Don't worry. The contract says that you guys will be in the next chapter.**

**Asami: Since when did we sign a contract?**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**New Arrival**_

**Knuckles and Tails: Oh great, another character to steal our spotlight!**

**Author's Note: Alright guys, chapter 3 is shorter than I wanted it to be. However, with me recently starting up a new job, it's been tough to get the length I want. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were originally supposed to be in this chapter, but due to time, they didn't make the cut as of right now. So, consider this as a… mini chapter? I know what's going to happen, I just didn't have the time to write it out, lol. And this new arrival… Hmm… I wonder who's that gonna be?! Haha. Go crazy with your guesses. Anyway, thanks for the support, and as always, READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. New Arrival

**Don't Think Twice**

**Author's Note: It's been a long time. Just blame life and myself when it comes to updating this. Let's not waste anymore time!**

**Intro Music: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

**Chapter 4: New Arrival**

Well, that was something. The 'something' that's being talked about is Sonic apparently being Tenzin's airbending student now, but beyond that, he was also there to help Korra. He didn't really mind the second part, since he's always willing to help his friends. But… _airbending?_ _Airbending?_ He's not even an airbender, but Tenzin insists that he is in fact one, while also insisting that Sonic was going to be trained, whether he liked it or not. _"People really need to not confuse speed with airbending," _the blue blur thought to himself, currently in his room and closing his eyes. Maybe some good sleep will help him out.

**WRONG.**

**BGM: Sonic 06 - Mephiles Theme**

During his sleep, Sonic would be disturbed. Though, the weird part is that it wasn't a nightmare. At least… not yet. Sonic found himself trapped in a never ending dark abyss, floating in literal nothingness. This is happening to him _again?_ Good grief, this dude can never catch a break. What could possibly go wrong this time?

Sonic was looking around this never ending abyss, kind of being spooked out a bit. However, he would get even more spooked out when he heard a voice.

No, it wouldn't be Tails' voice, Knuckles' voice, nor Korra's voice. This was something completely different.

It was faint, so Sonic couldn't really tell what the voice was trying to say to him. All he was able to tell is that somebody, or _something_ was trying to contact him.

"_Who's there?!" _Sonic shouted, being on his guard. The voice tried to speak to him again, but it was still unclear on what it was trying to tell him.

"_I… I can't hear you." _Sonic replied.

The voice got louder, and now Sonic could hear what was being said. Well, one part of it, anyway.

"_He's coming for you now."_

Sonic's eyes got wide.

"_Who's coming for me?!"_

Before the voice could tell Sonic more, the black abyss suddenly turned fiery red. Sonic started to fall, yelling at the top of his lungs to his apparent imminent death.

And that's when he woke up.

**BGM END**

Once again, Sonic would wake up in a cold sweat. He needs to stop doing this, but the problem here is that could he even help it at this point?

As Sonic sat up in his bed, he held the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and groaned loudly. He was getting sick of this. How should he even think about that dream he had? Was he literally losing his mind, cursed to never get a good night's rest again? Or…

Was there somebody _actually_ trying to contact him?

He got up, shaking his head as he made his way outside. He needed some fresh air.

* * *

**BGM: Naruto Shippuden - Senya**

Sonic was back on the edge of the cliff, looking at Republic City as he was clearly deep in thought. Boy, just by the look on his face, this wasn't the Sonic that everybody knew and loved. He was stressed and uneasy, but why? People go through nightmares all the time. It's not like they're real, or become some prophecy of what's going to happen in the future.

But everything just felt…

Real.

"Sonic, you alright?"

Sonic was kind of shocked for a second, not expecting anybody else to be awake around this time. Still, when he recognized the voice, he eased up.

"Yeah, Korra. I'm alright."

By how Sonic didn't turn around to face her, along with his uneasy tone, obviously Korra didn't believe him. Korra gave a frown, before sitting right next to Sonic on the cliff. She looked at him, and the look on his face gave her confirmation that he was in fact not alright.

"Liar." Korra told him, making Sonic sigh. "You had another nightmare?"

Sonic continued to look at Republic City, closing his eyes and gave a nod. He opened them soon afterwards, finally deciding to look at Korra.

"Why and how are you even awake? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sonic questioned. It wasn't in a rude way, he was honestly just curious.

"Believe it or not," Korra began, "But somebody was telling me to check on you to see if you were alright."

That definitely caught Sonic's attention. "Somebody?"

"Somebody in my dream." Korra confirmed. "I don't know who or what it was, but the only message that I heard was that I needed to check on you. It's actually kind of weird, because seeing how you are right now, it's like my dream was correct. Crazy, right?"

This definitely shocked Sonic. If it was Korra just checking up on him, then he wouldn't think much of it. But now? After the dream he had with somebody apparently trying to tell him something? Then, you add in the fact that something in Korra's dream _told_ her to check up on him? And both of them weren't able to tell what that 'something' was?

This is getting way too creepy here.

Now, the real question is if he should tell Korra what happened in his dream?

"Yeah…" Sonic trailed off. "Crazy stuff. Still, it's just dreams. I just got a little spooked again, that's all."

Korra shrugged. "I guess… Though, I wonder if I'm finally connecting with my spiritual side. I was told that I was great at the physical side of being the Avatar, but I sucked at the spiritual side."

They both shared a little laugh. Good, the mood was getting somewhat light again. The mood can't be down for too long when you combine these two.

"Did that come from Tenzin?" Sonic asked.

Korra grinned, looking at Republic City. "Not just Tenzin. I've heard it from multiple people. But maybe since I'm finally starting to get the hang of this airbending thing, maybe that's doing something?"

Sonic would give his own shrug. "Who knows? It could. Then again, you're asking the wrong person since I know nothing about that stuff." Sonic saying this would make the two laugh again. "Oh, and just as a heads up… I'm apparently helping you with your airbending training now."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Yeah, Tenzin saw how I helped you get through those gates. To add onto that, he thinks that I'm some lost airbender, so that gave him even more incentive to make me his student. Can you believe that?"

Korra's eyes widened, her eyes showing excitement. "Wait, you're telling me that you're gonna be airbending training with me?!" She pumped her fists in the air. "Yes! Now I won't have to suffer alone!"

"Did you even listen to the second part?!" Sonic yelled.

"I heard everything, trust me! Honestly, I think I agree with Tenzin for once. You might just be an airbender. A different type of airbender, though, but your speed affects your airbending powers."

Sonic facepalmed out of frustration. "Korra, you can't be serious! Everything I do is related to speed! SPEED! Not airbending!"

Korra put her index finger on Sonic's mouth, pretty much telling him to shut up for a second. "But think about it, think about it. Your super speed connects with your airbending. I know this sounds crazy, because I know I've never seen anything like it, and I'm sure Tenzin's never seen anything like it, but it's like you literally control the wind while you're running."

Sonic did think about it for a second. He still thought the whole thing was bogus, but the thing that he _was_ thinking about was one of his old nicknames. Knight of the Wind.

He always did like that one.

Besides him being conceited for a moment and thinking about his nicknames, he would focus back on Korra. "Alright, alright. I get what you're trying to say Korra. Still not saying that I'm some airbender, but if I'm able to help you along the way, then I guess the pain and suffering that I'm going to endure is going to be worth it."

"Now that's the right attitude!" Korra exclaimed. This was pretty shocking. Was Korra actually excited at the idea of airbending training? Was Sonic affecting her morale that much?

Seems like it.

"Well, if you're gonna act like that all the time, then it's already worth it."

"Heh. Don't think I'm gonna continue to let you show me up, though." Korra replied, giving a smirk. "You got me on the airbending gates, but for the rest of the way, I'm gonna show you why I'm the Avatar."

Sonic showed his own signature smirk. "Oh man, the mighty Avatar sees me as a challenge?" That's when Sonic put on his best fanboy-ish voice. "I-I-I don't know what to say." The stutter was clearly intentional. "I mean, I'm just so honored!"

The two couldn't hold it in any longer. They burst out laughing as hard as they could. Honestly, it was surprising that nobody woke up from how loud they were.

When the laughing did die down, Sonic and Korra continued to look at Republic City. "You know, Korra? I'm glad you got some random dream that told you to check up on me. You made this night a whole lot better."

Korra smiled. "Glad I could help."

Sonic then formed a devious grin on his face. "It's also nice to know that you're thinking about me… I mean, I'm in your dreams? You must really like me a lot." Sonic teased, as a faint blush appeared on Korra's face.

"You keep on going with that, I'm earthbending you off this cliff."

"My bad, my bad."

**BGM END**

* * *

It was now morning time. You would think that Sonic and Korra, after they got done talking, would go back to their beds after everything was solved.

Well, apparently the two lost track of time. After Sonic teased Korra, they continued to talk.

And then they fell asleep.

With the sun shining, Sonic and Korra could be seen leaning against each other, both currently sleeping. Wait… What was holding them up?

That would be Naga, Korra's polar bear dog and best friend. I guess before Sonic and Korra could fall on their backs on a cliff, Naga woke up and gave them a cushion before that could happen. Sonic's and Korra's heads were resting together.

Sonic's and Korra's eyes started to flutter. They weren't fully, fully awake yet. Not yet. They both yawned at the same time, their eyes now fully being open. The two would look at each other once, as what happened still wouldn't hit them immediately.

They looked away, but when they did, that's when it hit them.

They looked at each other once more, both of them getting confirmation at what truly happened.

They _snuggled_ with each other.

**BGM: Avatar The Last Airbender - Cave Jivin'**

Both of them would freak out, their eyes cartoonishly popping out of their sockets as they started swinging their arms in panic and scooted away from each other.

Now, scooting away from each other on a cliff…? Not the greatest idea.

Sonic had forgotten where he was, and he was on the verge of falling. Well, _was_. He was about to fall until Korra rushed over to his side and grabbed his hand, pulling him up before he had the chance to fall. They started breathing heavily at all of these sudden events, both not wanting to look at each other from the obvious embarrassment.

There was an awkward silence for about 15 seconds. Sonic cleared his throat, figuring that this needed to be changed immediately.

"So… Uh… Let's just act like this never happened, okay?" Sonic told her, having an awkward tone.

Korra gave an agreeing nod, scratching the back of her head. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Sonic sighed. "Wait a minute, what was holding us up anywa-" That's when Sonic saw Naga, who was now fully awake. This was his first time seeing her, but he wasn't scared. He was mainly… confused? Yeah, confused is the word.

"Okay, this is my first time seeing-"

"Naga," Korra told Sonic. "Her name is Naga. Best polar bear dog in the world, and also my best friend."

Sonic looked at Korra, then at Naga. Naga came closer to Sonic and licked his face. The blue blur was now covered in saliva, which made Korra laugh. "I think she likes you." Korra was using the same teasing tone that Sonic used on her the night before. All Sonic could do was shake his head, hearing Korra laugh all the way through.

"Alright, I deserved that."

* * *

Later on, Tenzin had gathered Sonic and Korra to begin their airbending training session for today. "So Korra, I assume that Sonic already told you that he'll be joining us?"

"Yep, already knew that." Korra replied.

"Good. As you both know, or _should_ know, airbending uses not only fluid movements in attacking, but in defending as well. We'll be focusing on defending today, and the specific type of defense we'll be doing…"

There was a small pause, before Tenzin continued.

"**DODGE!"**

That's when Tenzin suddenly sent an airblast at Sonic, sending him flying high in the sky. Seeing Sonic get knocked back like that made Korra get off guard, and before she knew it, Tenzin sent an airblast at her, and then she got sent flying all the way across the island.

Tails and Knuckles had woken up around this time, seeing Sonic and Korra getting blasted like that. Not like they were the least bit of worried, though, given their casual attitude towards the situation. Knuckles looked up at Sonic, who was still in the sky from Tenzin's airblast. The redhead had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Hey Sonic, we're gonna explore Republic City for a bit! We would invite you, but you seem to already be having fun! Ah well, maybe next time!"

Sonic would yell at Knuckles, hearing every word that was said to him. "SHUT UUUUUUPPPPP!"

Knuckles laughed out loud, giving a look to Tails. "We might as well get going. Sonic has other matters to attend to."

Tails laughed a bit. "Yeah, let's go find out more about the city."

And the two were off.

* * *

**BGM: Sonic Rush - Back 2 Back**

Tails and Knuckles were busy walking around Republic City. The constant business of the city, the people, the satomobiles, everything and everyone seemed on the go.

"Man, does this place ever sleep?" Tails said out loud.

"Tell me about it." Knuckles agreed. "I'm just trying to find a place to get some good food, because I'm freaking starving."

When they continued to walk around, they noticed three people not too far away from them. What a coincidence, it was Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"Hey guys!" Tails started waving to them, trying to get their attention. The three noticed them, all having a nice greeting type of look on their faces. Well, except for Mako, but it wasn't out of disrespect. That was just Mako being Mako.

"What's up guys?!" Bolin exclaimed in his usual enthusiastic tone. He then noticed that there were two people that were missing. "Where's Korra and Sonic?" asked Bolin.

"Oh them?" Knuckles joked. "Currently being tortured by Tenzin in their airbending training. You hate to see it… Ah, I'm just kidding, you love to see it."

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Sonic is airbending training?"

Tails nodded. "I guess Tenzin thinks he's an airbender or something. Good thing we don't have to deal with that."

"Some best friends you are." Mako added, actually making a joke in a sarcastic tone. It wasn't bad either.

Asami giggled. "Been working on your comedy, sweetie?"

Mako scratched the back of his head, blushing. "Well, ya know, I've been working on it here and there."

Asami got closer to Mako and grabbed his arm. She looked at Tails and Knuckles with a smile on her face. "We were gonna grab a bite to eat. Wanna come with us?"

"Hey, that's perfect! We were trying to find a place to eat as well, but I'm sure you guys are able to tell that we're kinda lost." Tails said awkwardly. Asami kept her smile.

"Well, lucky for you two, I know just the place. Let's go."

Tails and Knuckles nodded, the five now being off to eat some good food.

In the middle of all that, there was a person listening to the conversation. It was a girl who looked like she was extremely lost herself. Her appearance? Golden eyes, purple hair that was tied in a ponytail, purple flared coat, white gloves with fuzzy cuffs, white pants, and high heeled dark pink shoes with white stripes and fuzzy cuffs, much like her gloves.

"Tails? Knuckles?"

Finally, people that she actually knew. Maybe she could find out what the heck happened, and why they're on an entirely new world.

She would follow the group, not trying to get too far behind, but not make it too obvious that she was following them.

Everyone, Blaze has joined the battle.

**END OF CHAPTER 4: NEW ARRIVAL**

**BGM: Sonic R - Number One**

**Knuckles: Oh man, this food is so good!**

**Tails: Tell me about it!**

**Bolin: Hey, uh… Anybody notice that purple haired girl keeps staring at us?**

**Asami: Huh, really?**

**Mako: Do I need to send a fireblast at somebody?**

**Blaze: I have fireblasts of my own!**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**Flames**_

**Knuckles and Tails: Wait, is that Blaze?!**

**Author's Note: Consider this a New Years present, y'all. When I was in the middle of writing this, I checked to see the last time I actually updated this. It was in March… Freaking March. Unacceptable. Let's start 2020 off right with a new chapter. As always, if you guys made it this far and enjoyed the chapter, READ AND REVIEW! I'm gonna be more consistent on this story, that's a promise to you guys. I love y'all, have a Happy New Year, and let's make 2020 great!**

**Also, Blaze. Yeah, Blaze. She's gonna be fun, along with Sonic and Korra continuing to bond. Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Flames!**


	5. Flames

**Don't Think Twice**

**Author's Note: Well, it didn't take me almost a whole year to give you guys one chapter this time!**

**Intro Music: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

**Chapter 5: Flames**

Well, airbending training was going well.

Just kidding, it wasn't.

While Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tails, and Knuckles were off probably enjoying good food, Sonic and Korra were getting their behinds handed to them by Tenzin in their airbending training. By the end of the training session, Tenzin looked at Sonic and Korra, who were currently laying on their backs from the beatdown they just received. Seeing how tired the two were, Tenzin decided to call it quits for the day.

"That's enough for today. Both of you couldn't go on even if you tried." Tenzin declared, walking away from his two students to get his own rest. Sonic and Korra looked miserable, every part of their bodies currently aching.

"Korra…" Sonic faintly said, but Korra could hear him.

"Yeah…?" she replied, the two of them looking at the sky.

"I know why you hate airbending training now…" Sonic told her, not single sign of his typical joking attitude being able to be found in his voice.

Korra groaned, before saying, "I'm glad somebody shares my pain now." She eventually got up, coming towards Sonic and put out her hand to help him up. Sonic grabbed Korra's hand, but as soon as he did, it's like his mind went crazy.

He started getting those visions again, events that may or may not occur yet. This was getting really tiresome for Sonic, especially since he could never really tell what this meant. The weirdest part, though? All of this happened as soon as Sonic grabbed Korra's hand.

After the visions came and went, it's like a sharp pain went throughout Sonic's body, his eyes widening as he let out a loud groan. Korra saw this happening right before her eyes, instantly becoming worried.

"Sonic!" she came closer and sat right next to him, holding him in place since she didn't know if he was going to fall or not. "You okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

This was also weird. It's like as soon as the pain came, it went away. Sonic was taking deep breaths, trying his best to calm himself down. "Yeah… I guess airbending training is really getting to me, huh?" he joked, not only trying to calm himself down, but the situation down as well. He didn't want to tell Korra what happened, because at this point, he felt like he was really losing it.

Korra had a sigh of relief, and also laughed a little bit. "Guess so. I honestly don't know how long you're gonna last, it's only your first day."

"I'll make it through, because we're now destined to suffer together." Sonic told her, smirking. Korra had another laugh.

"Well then, suffering buddy, I think both of us have suffered enough for today." She then thought about something, raising her index finger while saying, "Aha! How about we check out the city and have some fun? That should relax us a bit."

While Sonic was listening to Korra, he had just now noticed how close they were together. Korra probably didn't even notice it, but she was still holding Sonic. A faint blush appeared on Sonic's face, not sure what to say or think since he wasn't fully focused. Something about Korra's touch… felt reassuring to him, like everything was going to be alright.

Knowing that he had to snap himself out of it before it became awkward, he cleared his throat, saying, "Yeah, uh… That sounds great. I could use some fun."

"Alright!" Korra said excitedly, finally letting go of Sonic and not noticing a single thing. Not the amount of time she was holding Sonic, not the amount of time Sonic was looking at her, absolutely nothing.

Sonic sighed heavily to himself, closing his eyes as his fingers met the bridge of his nose. _"Pull yourself together, Sonic. Why the heck did you freeze up like that?" _he thought to himself, shaking his head. Opening his eyes, he had an idea. He figured that he would make the trip to Republic City faster. Getting up, he ran to Korra, and literally less than a second afterwards, she was now in his arms bridal style.

Now it was Korra's turn to blush.

"S-Sonic?!" Korra said in a surprised tone, the blush being as apparent as ever. Safe to say that she wasn't expecting this. "What are you doing?!"

"I figured we could waste less time in getting to Republic City if I just ran, so that's what we're gonna do!" Giving her his reason, Sonic blasted off at high speeds to Republic City. This was Sonic only going at a _casual_ speed for him, yet Korra felt like she was about to die. It was evident in her panicked face.

She'll get used to it, it's only her first time riding the Sonic Express.

Once they finally made it to Republic City, Sonic set Korra down. "Whatchya think about ride here?" he said, smirking.

Korra, still trying to get herself together, fixed her hair up as she also tried to get her blood pressure to go down.

With a deep breath, Korra intimidatingly, yet calmly said, "Next time you do that, I'm firebending you into next week." She exaggeratingly pointed at Sonic as she said this, signaling that she wasn't playing around.

Sonic raised his arms up, surrendering. "Okay, okay, I got you." Afterwards, the two went on into Republic City.

* * *

With Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tails, and Knuckles finding a place to eat, they still didn't realize that a particular someone was following them. They walked right into Kwong's Cuisine, Tails and Knuckles immediately getting impressed from the fancy vibe of this place.

"Wow, being here kinda makes me feel out of place…" Knuckles spoke his thoughts on the matter, Tails agreeing.

"Yeah, talk about fancy." Tails said, nodding. "We weren't dressed up for this occasion at all."

"Aw, don't worry about it guys. We didn't come in some fancy clothes either. Honestly, I think we're more concerned with getting a bite to eat." Asami assured them, smiling.

"You got that right, because I'm starving!" Bolin exclaimed, running to the host. "Table for five hungry people please!"

"Of course sir," the host replied, bowing in response. He would lead the group to a table, all of them sitting down. Even now, they still haven't noticed that anyone was following them. The person who had been following them continued to do so, sitting at a table by herself.

If Blaze was one thing, she was certainly persistent. Always has been. It took a minute for somebody to notice her. The person to notice her would be Knuckles. Once he did, Knuckles gave Tails a nudge, moving his head in the direction that Blaze was in.

Even in human form, there was no mistaking who that was.

Bolin turned to see Blaze, noticing that she's been staring at the group. "Uh… why is that girl staring at us like that?"

Bolin saying something got Mako's and Asami's attention. Considering everything that was going on in Republic City at the moment, Mako was on his guard. You don't know about people these days. They could be regular people, or they could be equalists.

"Excuse us for one second, guys," Tails said, getting up with Knuckles doing the same. The group looked at them walk over to Blaze, being confused for a second.

"Do they know her?" Mako asked.

Bolin shrugged, as Asami just watched to see what would happen.

"Blaze!" Tails said happily, with Knuckles smirking.

"Glad to see a familiar face around here." he told her.

Blaze could only shake her head, her no-nonsense attitude showing. Yes, she was happy to see Tails and Knuckles, but Blaze being Blaze, it was hard to tell.

"Spill it. What the heck happened that caused…" Blake paused, looking at the world around them, along with their new human forms. "All of _this_."

Tails scratched the back of his head. "You see, it's truly the wonderful tal-"

"Sonic was fighting Infinite and used Chaos Control." Knuckles said bluntly, with Tails giving him the side eye.

"I was getting to that!"

"You were gonna beat around the bush." Knuckles replied.

Blaze sighed when she heard the news. "Makes sense. Where is Sonic anyway?"

"He's probably getting his butt beat in some airbending training right now." Tails said, forgetting that Blaze didn't know what the four elements were, even though she could actually control one of them.

"Air what?" she replied, being baffled.

"Right, right, don't know about this world that much." Tails said, forgetting that fact for a moment and mentally facepalmed himself.

"We're still trying to figure out everything about this world too, so we can't really give a detailed, detailed explanation, but we can at least tell you some of the basics. Though, that might have to wait, considering that we have people waiting for us." Knuckles referred to Bolin, Asami, and Mako who were at the other table. Blaze looked at them, then back to Tails and Knuckles.

"You should join us. They're cool people." Tails told her, smiling. "Besides, you might as well stick with us, considering that we actually have a place to stay. That'll give us enough time to get things back to normal again."

Hearing this, Blaze considered her options. Tails did have point here. If she were to continue alone, chances are that she wouldn't get anywhere.

Best if she stuck with the group.

"Very well." she said, getting up as the trio walked back to the other table. Tails and Knuckles would have the job of introducing Blaze to them.

"Hey guys, this is our friend Blaze." Tails said, introducing her. He would then proceed to point to who everyone was. "The dude with the red scarf is Mako, next to him is his girlfriend Asami, and on the other side of Mako, that's his brother Bolin."

"Very nice to meet you all." Blaze politely said.

"Hiya, Blaze! I was wondering why you were looking at us, but I guess it makes sense now." Bolin told her, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Blaze. Love the outfit. Very elegant." Asami complimented, a slight smile showing on Blaze's face.

"Thank you."

"Pleasure to meet you, Blaze." Mako said.

"You mind if she sits with us? She thinks she always has to be alone for some strange reason, I think we should change that." Knuckles grinned, with Blaze folding her arms and gave Knuckles an annoyed look.

"Of course. If she's friends with you two, then she's our friend as well." Asami said sweetly. Knuckles muttered, "Yes!" as it happened. They proceeded to sit with each other, and ordered their food.

* * *

**BGM: Naruto Shippuden – Floating Dead Leaves**

We transfer back to Sonic and Korra, who were walking in Republic City. This gave Sonic a lot of time to think. Looking at Republic City as a whole let him take everything in. He thought back to the first time that he, Tails, and Knuckles dropped in this place. He remembered that there was a guy with a microphone, talking about equality or whatever, and how benders were apparently the scum of the world.

If anybody would know more about this, it would be the person he's walking with.

"Hey Korra, mind if I ask you a question?"

Korra looked over to Sonic, wondering what he had to say. "What's up?"

"When me, Tails, and Knuckles first got here, there was this guy with a microphone saying that benders are pretty much the worst people ever, and that equality needs to be found or whatever. I had no idea what he was talking about, and still don't. You know anything about that?"

When Sonic asked his question, Korra's face visibly became more serious. "That's Republic City's main problem right now. Those people are called equalists, and they're followers of Amon."

There was that name he heard, but he couldn't put his finger on it since that first night. "Amon. That's the name."

Korra nodded. "Yeah. The equalists are people that are… Well, fighting for equality. They say that everything bad that's happened to the world in the past, and even now, all relates to bending."

Sonic remained silent. These people were fighting for a cause, apparently. Not the typical "I'm evil" thing. This really caught his attention as he started to think more about it.

"Well… What do you think? Do you think they have a point?"

Korra looked away, not entirely sure on what to say. It took her a minute to gather her thoughts. "I mean, looking at it as a whole, I can see why non benders would be mad after so many years, especially when you consider the amount of lives that were lost in the 100 year war." She looked up to the sky, almost like she was searching for answers. She wishes that she had her spiritual side down, because then she could talk to Aang or at least some other past life for advice.

"But the world needs benders too, even if the equalists don't want to accept it. This whole thing stresses me out, because I'm supposed to be the one to bring balance to the world since I'm the Avatar, yet I don't have a clue on what I'm supposed to do." She was venting a bit, Sonic now looking at her with concern.

"I just… I just wish that I was able to talk to Aang or somebody for advice. But I can't even do that because I suck at being spiritual!" Her frustration was visibly growing. This was supposed to be a fun time out, but Korra was getting stressed. For good reason, though.

Sonic put a hand on Korra's shoulder, telling her, "Hey, I may not be some past Avatar or some all powerful spirit, but you can always talk to me if you need advice. It's the least I could do for everything you've done to help me and my friends." He showed a sweet smile as he was speaking. "Besides, that's what friends are for, right?"

Korra, who couldn't help but to smile back at Sonic, said, "Thank you… That really means a lot to me, Sonic."

"Anytime. Besides," he continued, smirking. "What's Amon gonna do when he not only sees you, the all powerful Avatar, but me as well? We'd kick his butt so hard it wouldn't even be funny." Saying this, Korra laughed, the mood getting lighter again. This was on the assumption that Korra never faced Amon before… Which he was right on, by the way.

But Korra knew deep down, her confrontation with Amon was coming.

It was inevitable.

"Yeah." She said, forcing a small smile to come on her face. "Right."

"But enough of all this equalist stuff. Let's go have some fun!" Sonic exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air and sped off. Korra's eyes widened, yelling, "Hey, wait up!" She started running after Sonic. "Gah, he's gotta realize that nobody is as fast as him!"

* * *

"So Blaze, you come from this two tailed clan that Tails and Knuckles talked about?" Mako asked, Blaze instantly looking baffled at what was said to her. "Wha-"

"Yep!" Tails said with a grin, knowing that Blaze had no idea about the made up backstory that Sonic came up with on the fly. "We're all longtime friends. I guess she decided to travel the world too!"

Blaze's head turned to Tails, not knowing a thing about what the heck he just said. Knuckles came closer to her and whispered, "We'll explain everything soon, I promise. For now, just go with it."

Listening to Knuckles, Blaze sighed, but looked to Mako and said, "Yes. I'm from the Two Tailed Clan, and I couldn't help but to see my old friends again." She said, her eyes piercing both Tails' and Knuckles' souls. You could hear a collective gulp from the both of them.

"Neat." Asami replied. She knew about the backstory since Mako told her some time ago. "You miss home at all?"

"Ohhhh, I'm missing it with _each_ passing second." Blaze calmly yet viciously said, the gulps of Tails and Knuckles getting louder. "But I'm sure that this city will treat me well. Can't beat everlasting friendship, am I right?"

She put her arms around Tails and Knuckles, bringing them closer to her. In a way, she was intentionally suffocating them, but of course she wouldn't kill them. Tails and Knuckles could feel the strength Blaze had, their eyes getting big as they were struggling to breathe.

"Y-Yep, everlasting friendship!" Tails replied.

"Y-You can't beat it!" Knuckles added, their faces now becoming blue. That's when Blaze let them go, allowing them to gasp for air freely.

"You got that right! Friendship is everything. When you have that true friendship, you know that your buddy will always have your back." Bolin then looked to Mako. "Like Mako, I know he always has my back!"

"Love you too, bro." Mako casually said, shaking his head at Bolin talking about the joys of friendship, but not in a disapproving manner. He couldn't help but to smile.

While he was smiling, though, Mako squinted his eyes out the large window of the restaurant. He could swear that something was… coming for them. The lights got closer and brighter, making Mako's eyes widen out of realization.

"Look out!"

Mako grabbed Asami and Bolin, diving to the floor as a speeding car crashed into the restaurant. Knuckles quickly grabbed Blaze and Tails to do the same, thankfully avoiding the car that almost slammed into them. Other people in the restaurant started to run and scream in fear, clearly not expecting a random car to crash in like that.

After that happened, Mako asked, "Is everybody alright?!"

"Still alive and kickin'," Knuckles replied, helping his friends up. Mako helped Bolin and Asami to their feet, looking at what crashed in.

On top of the car, an equalist was revealed holding somebody by the throat. Nobody would know who this person was, except for Mako and Bolin.

"Shady Shin?!" They said in unison. He was currently knocked out due to him fighting the equalist that had him by the throat. In mere moments, more equalists would arrive, surrounding the restaurant as people were running out the door.

"Equalists!" Bolin yelled, his face becoming determined as he got into a stance.

It was getting scary, though. More and more equalists started to appear. Sooner or later, it's like the whole restaurant was surrounded. Bolin's once determined eyes got a reality check rather quickly.

"Okay, that's a lot of fighting we have to do…" he said, visibly already looking tired.

"Asami, stay back. We got this." Mako told her. She was listening to Mako, but was more shocked at how many equalists showed up in the matter of moments.

Suddenly, with strong, slow steps, Blaze stepped forward. She let out a powerful yell, her arms becoming engulfed with flames as the whole area started to get hotter. Flames started to come around her body, and they grew bigger and bigger by the second. Being a firebender himself, Mako was in awe of how much control Blaze had over her fire. That includes Bolin and Asami. Tails and Knuckles were used to it at this point, really.

"Whoa…" Mako quietly said.

With her flames surrounding her, Blaze looked up to see all the people that they had to face.

She wasn't scared one bit.

"**They're mine."**

**END OF CHAPTER 5: FLAMES**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Mako: I had no idea Blaze was a firebender!**

**Blaze: Fire what?**

**Asami: Guys, look out!**

**Tails & Knuckles: Where's Sonic when you need him?!**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**I Will Destroy You**_

**Sonic: You hear somethin', Korra?**

**Author's Note: There's chapter 5! If you like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite! And don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. I Will Destroy You

**Don't Think Twice**

**Author's Note: Chapter 6! Let's do this!**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

**Chapter 6: I Will Destroy You**

While things were turning up for Mako, Blaze, Bolin, Asami, Tails, and Knuckles, there were still two other people that had no idea what was happening. In fact, they didn't have a single clue on the danger that they were in, because they were too busy having fun. Sonic and Korra were eating at a Water Tribe themed restaurant in Republic City. Of course, Korra was enjoying every second of it. Sonic was a bit skeptical at first since he's never had Water Tribe food, but when he started eating the noodles, it wasn't half bad.

It wasn't really about Sonic enjoying himself, though. It was about Korra enjoying herself, because Sonic didn't want to see her stressing so much over Avatar duties and all that other mess. "So, you like this place?"

Korra tried to say something, but it couldn't be understood since she had a ton of food in her mouth. Sonic started laughing, and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Soon enough, Korra would chew her food and swallow. Now she could be understood. "I love this place! Great idea to come here, Sonic!" she said, smiling.

"Ha, great idea?" Sonic repeated, scratching the back of his head. "I just saw the name of this place and it said Water Tribe something. I did nothing special. I just wanted you to cool off a bit, because it seemed like you were getting stressed for a moment."

Korra showed a smile. "Well, that's very sweet of you, but I want you to enjoy yourself too."

"I am enjoying myself," Sonic said casually. "The greatest joy is watching my friends, the people I care about, enjoy themselves. If I'm able to do that, then I'm straight. Wouldn't have it any other way."

Hearing this made Korra realize even more how good of a person Sonic was, but she also showed a frown. "You always put others first instead of yourself, huh?"

Sonic gave a nod. "Don't act like you're not the same way, Miss Avatar." He smirked, continuing to speak. "I am the way I am, because I've been through lots of tough times. I've also been through lots of good times. I've gained friends, I've lost friends. Sometimes, I lose friends that I consider family… but I continue to push on. Not for me, but for them. My journey doesn't end until I stop running. Until that day comes, until I take my last breath, I'll always be there to help others."

In that mini speech, Sonic sounded completely serious, yet on some parts, specifically where he said he's lost friends, sounded like there was pain hiding behind his voice. Korra wasn't really sure what to say to that. Maybe she figured out that there was more to Sonic than meets the eye. Sonic would then say something else. "I feel like you're the same way, Korra. I'm not just saying that because you're the Avatar and it's your so called job to help people, but even if you weren't the Avatar, I still think you'd be doing the same thing. The amount of times you've helped me so far is proof of that. You're a good person that has a lot on your shoulders, so the least I could do is to give you a fun time in the city."

After that, Sonic finished his Water Tribe grub, his tone going back to being fun like nothing ever happened. "But anyway, I'm sure there's tons of other stuff we can do in the city that I haven't figured out yet!" He got up from his seat, smiling. "Guess we'll go wherever the wind takes us!"

Saying this, he walked out the restaurant, seeing that it was now nighttime. Korra would soon follow him, and once he was within striking distance, she gave the blue blur a hug that he wasn't expecting.

"Just wanna say that you're a good person too, ya know." She stopped the hug, showing a smirk. "But I don't want you only thinking about me while we're having fun. While I appreciate the thought, you gotta remember that you matter too, blue blur."

"I know that!" Sonic retorted.

"Do you really?" Korra asked.

There was silence before Sonic answered again. "…Maybe…?"

"Alright, that does it." Korra said, grabbing Sonic's hand as they ran to wherever she was taking him too. Sonic clearly forgot how strong Korra was. "Hey, where are you taking m-WHOA!"

Sonic and Korra would go on to do multiple activities throughout the night, both of them enjoying themselves to the fullest while keeping each other in mind.

* * *

**BGM: Sonic Rush – Vela-Nova **

"ATTAAAAAAACK!" Bolin yelled, swinging his arms sideways, causing a large amount of earth to come out the street and wreck some cars that a few of the equalists were in. Mako was sending fireblast after fireblast, trying his best to push the equalists back.

Blaze, on the other hand, had her arms literally turn into fire, creating fire whips. When the equalists tried to come at her, she would whip them so hard that they were sent flying like a baseball on a homerun. "Take that!" she said fiercely.

On the other side, Knuckles was being surrounded by multiple equalists. He cracked his knuckles, saying, "Come and get it!" He and the equalists charged right at each other. They tried to punch Knuckles and block his chi, but he was moving too quickly for them. One by one, the red head would handle them. If it wasn't a massive punch to the jaw, it was a punch to the gut. If it wasn't a punch to the gut, then it was a punch to the royal parts. Yes, he went there.

"I feel like making somebody a rag doll today!" Knuckles said, seeing a punch that was coming for him and grabbed the equalist's arm, swinging him around and using his body to hit other equalists.

Tails would get in on the fun, too. He would stay back to try and protect Asami, swinging his tails at the equalists who would try to come at him. Though, while he was protecting Asami, it's important to note that the equalists were only trying to attack Tails, not Asami. It almost got to a point where they were advertently going out of their way to not hurt her.

That was extremely strange, but the group didn't notice it since they were in the middle of a battle. While they were doing a good job at holding the equalists off, it's like they just kept on coming back for more.

"Do these guys ever stop?!" Knuckles yelled, still trying to punch his way out of this, but he was getting overwhelmed by the amount of equalists they had to face. He smashed the street below him, cracking it and causing some of the equalists to trip.

"Afraid not!" Mako replied, spinning and turning with acrobatic fire kicks to keep the equalists at bay. But what he didn't notice was that one of them came up behind him, hitting his pressure points, specifically in his arms, and blocked his chi.

Darn chi blockers.

Mako groaned in pain, Bolin's eyes seeing what was happening and now felt a strong need to help his brother. "Don't worry bro, I got you!" Sending his right arm in Mako's direction, Bolin bended the street below him, catching some of the equalists off guard as they got sent high in the sky.

Unfortunately for Bolin, while it was noble for him to protect his big brother like that, this caused him to let his guard down for himself. The equalists immediately saw a golden opportunity, rushing at Bolin and hitting his pressure points as well. Afterwards, Bolin proceeded to fall on the ground, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Oh come on!"

Seeing that the tables were turning, Blaze decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. She would jump high into the air, her body now literally becoming nothing but fire. She _was_ fire at this point. When the equalists looked up, they now saw that freaking flaming nuke was coming for them, and the impact of the attack wasn't going to be anything to sneeze at.

Tails knew what Blaze was trying to do, effectively making him freak out. "EVERYBODY, RUN FOR COVER!"

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN SHE DO THAT?!" Mako yelled, seeing Blaze become fire itself. Him being in awe of the attack would need to end, though, if he didn't want to get hit. He might have Tails' warning too late, however.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Bolin cried out.

Upon impact, Blaze's fire erupted, blowing away everybody that was in the vicinity of the area. While it looked chaotic and reckless on Blaze's part, it honestly wasn't. She had so much control over her flames that it never even touched the buildings around them. Yes, there was a decently sized crater in the middle of the road, but hey, gotta do what you gotta do to win, even if it was a bit overkill.

Rising from the crater was Blaze, seeing that there were no more equalists that she could see. Before Blaze caused a ruckus, Knuckles came just in time to protect everybody from the attack. He had punched the ground, creating a concrete shield around the group and that was enough to block the flames.

After it was done, Knuckles peeked his head out, his eyes going from place to place to see if everything was in the clear. "Is it over?"

"Seems like it." Blaze confirmed, nodding.

"That was incredible!" Asami stated. "I've never seen firebending like that before! How are you able to make your body literally become fire?" she asked, Mako now being all ears since he was very curious as well.

"It's because I-"

Before Blaze could say anything, Tails covered her mouth. "It's because she trained a really long time, and from her training, she became a really powerful firebender! Nothing unusual at all!" he spoke for her, Blaze's eyes becoming irritated at Tails. With his hand covering her mouth, Tails suddenly started to feel a little warm. Then he got warmer, warmer, and…

Oh God, he was now feeling excruciatingly hot.

Blaze's breath was becoming hot enough for Tails to think he had touched a highly powered stove, causing him to yell and blow on his hand. Thankfully, Tails had gloves on. His hand might have just disintegrated if his gloves weren't there. Knuckles couldn't help but to chuckle.

But… Unfortunately, the group might have celebrated too soon. There were still a few equalists that weren't knocked out from Blaze's attack. One equalist saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike, getting up and ran towards Blaze as fast as he could. Using an electrically charged glove, he attacked Blaze from behind, electrocuting her which quickly made her go unconscious.

"BLAZE!" The group said in unison, running to help her. Before they could get there, though, the equalist threw down a smoke grenade. The smoke was now covering the whole area, but after a few seconds it cleared. The group looked to see where the equalists went, but at that moment… They were gone.

Blaze was gone too.

Well, this took a turn for the worst.

* * *

Sonic and Korra had pretty much done all they could do with the amount of time they had. At this time, they were just walking and talking, still currently being in Republic City. The two heroes did not have a single clue on what was going on with the other side of Republic City.

"Had fun tonight?" Korra asked, smiling.

Sonic couldn't help but to smile back. "I had so much fun. I hope that you feel the same way."

"I do," Korra replied. "It's nice to have a fun night for once. Away from the stress, away from the responsibilities… at least for just a moment. It makes me feel-"

"KORRA! SONIC!"

This caused Korra to fall back in classical anime fashion, her relaxation period being interrupted and now being over. Sonic got a shock too, but when he saw the people that were calling his name, he took a deep breath.

It was Tails and Knuckles, with Mako, Bolin, and Asami being not too far behind them. When everybody finally reunited, it was clear they were all out of breath due to their search for the two. Sonic raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Uh, guys? Everything alri-"

"They got Blaze!" Tails yelled at him, Sonic not quite catching what he said.

"What?"

"THEY GOT BLAZE!" This time it was Tails and Knuckles yelling in unison, making sure they were as loud as possible so Sonic could get the point.

Wait, did he hear that right? Blaze?

"Hold on! Blaze is here?! And who the heck has her?!"

"Equalists," Mako told Sonic, being annoyed that all of them let their guard down at the worst possible moment. When Sonic heard the word 'equalists', he looked at Korra. They both exchanged serious looks. They looked back at the group, now wanting to get some answers.

"Those equalists showed up while we were trying to have a nice time eating." Asami angrily said.

"They had Shady Shin, too, but he was knocked out." Bolin added, thinking about what could possibly be happening.

"You think a turf war was brewing, and then the equalists decided to attack?" Mako asked his brother, Bolin giving a nod.

"Could be true… but if they got Shady Shin and Blaze, I have a feeling something bigger is happening. What if they're just capturing all the benders now?"

"That's entirely possible, but my gut feeling says that we're still missing something here." Tails added. While they were trying to find Sonic and Korra, Tails and Knuckles got caught up to speed with the whole equalists thing. Credit goes to all three of Mako, Bolin, and Asami for helping them out.

"But if they are capturing benders now, we don't even know where the heck they're taking them!" Knuckles said, clearly being frustrated. Sonic thought about this for a long time, but then it hit him.

"Wait, I have an idea."

* * *

Sonic led the group to the area where they first saw the man on the microphone protesting with other people on how benders were the scum of the world. "This was the guy that was talking about how bad benders are. If we can get a lead, then I think it'll tell us where they're keeping Blaze." Sonic said.

"Great idea, Sonic. It's definitely worth a shot at least." Tails told him, watching and waiting to see what would happen.

"The revelation is tonight everyone! Tonight, these benders get what's coming to them! This'll be a great day in history as our leader Amon leads us to victory!" The man with the microphone exclaimed, handing out flyers to the event.

Bingo.

Sonic ran so fast to the stand and back to the group that the people didn't even realize he was there. When he returned to the group, he had a flyer in his hand. Mako's, Bolin's, and Asami's mouths were agape, getting a little preview on how fast Sonic was for the first time.

"How… How are you able to go that fast?" Bolin asked curiously, Sonic showing a smirk.

"I'm not called Sonic for nothin'." He brought the flyer closer to the group. "Anyway, look at this. This revelation is gonna happen tonight at nine, but it doesn't exactly say where it's supposed to be." He sighed, Mako grabbing the flyer from him and looked on the back.

"Strange. It's like a small map, yet other parts of it are missing." Mako then looked back at Sonic. "Mind getting more flyers?"

Within a split second, Sonic got three more flyers, giving them to Mako. With Mako doing his detective work, he noticed that the back of these flyers acted as a puzzle. His realization made him go to the city map, putting everything together.

"There it is. The revelation."

"Location found!" Korra yelled, pumping her fists.

* * *

Meeting up at the location of the revelation, Sonic had devised a plan. He and Korra would be the ones to go inside, while Tails, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Knuckles would keep watch. Sonic's specific words were, "If you hear any action, that's when you guys bust in and attack."

It was a rather… simple plan. But hey, it could work out. Sonic and Korra already had their disguises on, the two of them wearing hats to fit in with the rest of the crowd. As the two were walking, Korra wrapped her arm around Sonic's, catching him by surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"We'll attract less attention this way." Korra replied, making Sonic confused.

"That doesn't even make… Ah, whatever." Sonic decided to just roll with it. He would use his other hand to bring out the flyer, showing it to the guard. The guard looked at it and smiled, motioning his arms for them to go inside.

"Enjoy the revelation, my brother and sister."

Sonic and Korra walked inside, looking at how many people were inside. The sheer amount of people that were at this revelation was staggering, and it really put things into perspective for Korra.

"That many people hate benders, huh?"

Sonic looked over at Korra. "I know this must be tough, but try to keep your cool. At least until I see Blaze." Sonic told her, Korra only giving a nod in response.

Then, a cloud of smoke appeared from the stage, the person rising up from the bottom of it. With the smoke clearing, it revealed the man of the hour.

Amon.

The crowd cheered furiously at the sight of their leader, with Sonic and Korra remaining silent. This was the first time they saw Amon in person, and this was also their first time seeing how many people truly loved him.

"Hello, my fellow equalists. As you all know, I am Amon, the leader of this revolution that will take place very soon." He said, grabbing the mic. He started walking around the stage, talking to people that were in different sections. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't benders, so this made us easy targets. A firebender was giving us trouble, so my family confronted him… Which is how he and my mother died." There was a small pause.

"And… he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind this mask ever since." The crowd sounded sad for their leader, his story making them hate benders even more. "As you all know, the Avatar is in Republic City."

The crowd started booing at the mention of Korra, making Sonic and her exchange looks. "If she were here right now, she would tell you all that bending brings balance to the world, but bending has brought nothing but pain and suffering! It has been the cause of every war in every era!" he said, raising his voice. In a way, he did have a point.

"The Avatar has failed people for generations upon generations! The spirits have noticed this, and they've chosen me to be the new savior. They gave me an ability to end the reign of benders, the ability to take away people's bending **permanently**."

Throughout the warehouse, shock would be the reaction from most. However, Korra was the most shocked from it, considering that she was the one that's supposed to stop this madness. Sonic saw Korra's reaction and reached for her hand, grabbing it tight. Korra looked at him, Sonic's look basically telling her, "Be cool."

That's when more people were brought onto the stage. The people that were being revealed were all related to the Triple Threats somehow, except for one in particular. Sonic's eyes widened at the last person in line. It was Blaze. Korra noticed Sonic's look, whispering, "Is that her?"

"Yep." Sonic whispered back.

Amon motioned his hand to put the attention on the Triple Threats, Shady Shin also being apart of that group. "Here we have the perfect examples on how benders use their power to oppress others. The man you see in front of the line is Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and of the most famous criminals in Republic City."

The crowd started to boo, with Zolt replying, "Ah, boo yourself!"

"To prove my point on how I can take people's bending away, I will allow Zolt to fight." That's when the equalists untied the rope that had Zolt's hands together, stepping back. Zolt smirked widely at this.

"Your first and last mistake!"

Zolt immediately fired a large amount of lightning at Amon, but the leader of the equalists proved to be everything he was hyped up to be. He gracefully dodged the lightning with no problem whatsoever, coming close to Zolt and put his fingers on his head.

"I will rid you of your sins." Amon said, concentrating as Zolt tried to shoot lightining at him. Though, the lightning would get smaller and smaller, eventually going away as Zolt fell to the ground, looking lifeless.

Amon looked down at him, saying, "It is done. You no longer have your bending."

Korra didn't want to believe it. She thought it was a joke, an exaggeration at first. There was no way that Amon could take people's bending away… yet she saw it with happen with her very own eyes. But this doesn't make any sense. Only Aang was able to do something like this, right?

How the heck was Amon able to do this?

All of these thoughts were running rampant throughout Korra's mind. One by one, Amon was taking everybody's bending away. Then, he finally got to Blaze. Being untied, Blaze got into a stance. While she still had no idea what in the world was going on, one thing's for sure. She wasn't in the mood to lose her fire.

"I'm not scared of you. Those were amateurs you faced." Blaze told Amon.

"Is that so?" Amon replied. "Then show me what a true professional is capable of."

Blaze's eyes got more determined. "With pleasure."

"NOPE, NOT ON MY WATCH!"

**BGM: Naruto - Heavy Violence**

That's when Sonic would finally make his move, speeding onto the stage and spindashing right into Amon's hip, sending him flying out the warehouse. The people were not expecting to see that, and Blaze certainly wasn't expecting it either.

"Sonic?!"

"We're here to bust you out, Blaze!" Sonic yelled, Korra now jumping on the stage with him and getting into her stance.

"No, I'm going to fight with you!" Blaze was being stubborn, but Sonic wasn't having it.

"This isn't the time!"

During their talk, equalists started to surround them. Sonic tried to get through to Blaze. "Listen, I'll explain everything to you later, but you're gonna have to escape first!"

That's when Knuckles and Bolin crashed through the roof, making quite the entrance as the people were now starting to evacuate out of fear.

"The calvary has arrived!" Bolin yelled, Mako busting through the doors with his firebending. From above, Tails yelled, "Blaze, come on! Just trust us!"

Blaze hated this with every bone in her body, running away like this. But if the group knew what they were doing, then she wouldn't argue with them anymore. Using her fire to catapult herself into the air, she was able to grab Tails' hands and they were able to fly away from the madness. The two then dropped into Asami's car, as it was the fastest way to get out of here other than Sonic.

"Buckle up!" Asami shouted, stepping on the gas hard as they sped off from the warehouse.

Back with the other part of the gang, Mako and Bolin were doing a brother tag team, combining their firebending and earthbending to make fire earth. With each rock Bolin shot at the equalists, Mako would add his own power and make the rock get on fire. They were knocking out equalists one by one, with Bolin yelling, "Too bad we can't do this in pro bending! It would make things so much easier!" he said, continuing to fire all the rocks.

Knuckles was busy smashing equalists in the head and uppercutting them into oblivion. Pulling his fist back, he saw that another equalist think he could get the drop on him, but once he extended his arm his way, he clocked that equalist right in the jaw, knocking him into other equalists as they fell like dominoes.

On the stage, Sonic and Korra were fighting the equalists with ferocity. Korra was seamlessly switching from fire to earth at a moment's notice, as she knocked equalists back. Sonic, using his speed and acrobatic ability, was using his homing attack to strike the equalists in the face, smashing them into the ground. "Keep on going, Team Avatar! We got them on the run!" Sonic said, landing on the stage. Sonic and Korra got closer to each other, both of their backs being turned as they were fighting equalists on opposite sides.

"Team Avatar?" Korra curiously replied, showing a grin. "I think I can get used to that."

"I knew you'd like it." Sonic smirked, before the two went back into the battle. When Korra charged on her side, though, one equalists caught her by surprise and tackled her. They crashed outside, Korra quickly getting up to see who her opponent was.

It was the lieutenant, holding his electrically charged sticks and all.

"You and your friends have caused quite the ruckus tonight. I plan on ending that."

"Hmph," Korra cracked her knuckles, replying, "Give me your best shot."

That's when the two would come at each other and clash. Korra was mindful of the lieutenant's electric sticks, so she made it a priority to dodge them as much as she could. The lieutenant wasn't letting up, however, as he was constantly charging at Korra and continued to throw attack after attack, keeping the young Avatar on her heels. Knowing that she was being pushed into a corner, Korra knew that she had to do something.

Letting out a yell, Korra stomped the ground below her, causing a mini earthquake that made the Lieutenant get off balance. Now was her chance! Bringing her two fists together, Korra unleashed a massive fireblast against the lieutenant, blasting him into the wall and effectively knocking him out.

"Chump." Korra said, smirking at her victory. When she was celebrating her victory, that's when the worst thing would happen. Anybody forgot about Amon?

Yeah, they all forgot about him.

Recovering from Sonic's spindash attack, Amon took Korra by surprise and attacked Korra, hitting her pressure points which would prevent her from bending for the time being. She yelled in pain, falling to the ground hard. When she looked up, her once confident face become one of fear, seeing that Amon was right in front of her.

"It's time that we have a talk, young Avatar."

Saying this, Amon put Korra on his back, getting on a building and started leaping away. When Sonic came outside to help Korra, he noticed she was already gone. Looking frantically around the whole place, he squinted his eyes, seeing a figure that was getting away. Sonic saw that Amon had Korra, now feeling his heart drop.

"Korra!"

He would go after Amon, blasting off at high speeds.

* * *

**BGM: The Legend of Korra - Amon**

Korra was taken to Avatar Aang Memorial Island, being dropped off by Amon. The equalist leader looked at her, bending down as he grabbed her chin. Korra tried to not look into his eyes, because she really was truly scared.

"What's the matter, Avatar? Too scared to look at me in my eyes?" Amon asked in a menacing tone. "Is it because you finally realize the power I possess, and how I could easily end this whole thing right now by taking away your bending?"

Korra remained quiet, but she looked at Amon in his eyes this time.

"Well don't worry, it would be so anti-climatic of me to take your bending away right now, as simple as it would be." His grip on Korra's face became tighter, making her grit her teeth. "The fact of the matter is, I need you, Korra. I need you to spread the word about my power, and how a revolution is upon us. Make them realize that I am coming for everything your past lives and the benders of this world built, and I'm going to be the one to tear it down. It's why our showdown is inevitable, but when that day finally comes, rest assured… I will destroy you."

"Korra!" Sonic yelled, making it to Air Temple Island. He made it just in time to see Amon strike Korra in her shoulder, making her lose consciousness and fall to the floor. "NO!" Sonic shouted, not knowing what to think. Was he too late? Did Amon already take her bending? How bad was she hurt? Was she…?

Amon turned around to see Sonic, standing in front of Korra's body. "You again?" Amon said casually. "I have to admit, you did get me good earlier with your attack, but that was a lucky shot." He told Sonic, standing still. "If you think you can take me head on, though, you're sadly mistaken."

**BGM: Joker – Bathroom Dance**

Hearing this, Sonic's aura started to get darker and darker. It honestly looked like a blue, black flame was forming around him, his pupils and irises now disappearing, being replaced with nothing but white. Amon noticed this, unsure of what was happening to Sonic.

"What the…?"

Sonic's hair turned into black, and it also got spikier than usual. During his transformation, Sonic was laughing, but it wasn't his typical laugh. This was the maniac, sinister laugh that basically said 'I'm going to kill you.'

His aura then erupted, letting out a powerful yell from his vocals that could be heard from the heavens. His transformation made the eyes of Avatar Aang's statue begin to glow, signaling the mass power he had. In fact, even though he wouldn't know anything about it, he was making all of the Avatar statue's eyes glow, going from the Air Temples, the Fire Nation, everywhere.

The last time this happened? When Aang himself entered the Avatar State, finding out the demolition of his people.

But Sonic's not the Avatar, and he doesn't have an Avatar State.

What was happening?

Amon hasn't seen anything like this before in all of his years of living. He's dealt with benders, powerful benders even. But this?

He might have his work cut out for him.

_**"****I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART, AMON!"**_

Sonic's voice sounded completely different, being way deeper than it usually was. However, that wasn't even the scary part. The scary part was that it's like Sonic had multiple voices talking with him.

He was now Dark Sonic.

His sheer power was making Avatar Aang Memorial Island shake, the waters around it becoming more intense. Usually, he would need the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Dark Sonic, but he was filled with so much raw aggression and anger…

They simply weren't needed at this point.

**BGM: Spider-Man 3 – Black Suit Spider-Man Theme**

Blasting off, he charged at Amon, taking him outside and swung him into the water below. Sonic's hands were then charged with massive amounts of energy, sending multiple energy blasts at where Amon supposedly was in the water. Explosion after explosion happened, tons of water flying all over the place.

He would cup his hands together, charging up yet another attack. A ball was forming in his hands, and to be specific, a chaotic looking purple ball filled with black lightning. Once it was done charging, Sonic yelled, _**"WELCOME TO OBLIVION!"**_

He unleashed the beam upon Amon, or at least hopefully upon him. Once he fired the beam, it hit right in the center of the water, causing shockwaves and earthquakes to be felt all over Republic City.

It was official, Sonic was out of control.

Coming from the waters was Amon, keeping himself eye to eye with Sonic by having a waterbending tornado lift him up, giving him some form of flight and revealing that he was a waterbender. He was breathing heavily after Sonic's onslaught. Even if he didn't directly get hit by Sonic's blasts, the water kept on pushing him back, which is the reason why it took so long for him to recover in the first place.

"I've never encountered anybody like you before, boy. Even with me facing some other teen awhile ago, his power wasn't turned up to eleven like yours." Amon extended his arms sideways, controlling the large amount of water around him. "I didn't think that I would have to waterbend so early. Consider yourself special, you're the first person in a long time that's made me do this."

Using the water to boost him towards Sonic, the two fighters would begin to clash. All that could really be seen were shockwaves in the sky, which was a testament to how fast these two were. Of course, Sonic had the overwhelming speed advantage, but Amon's wit and strategic mind was helping him predict Sonic's movements. They were trading blow for blow, punch for punch, kick for kick, blast for waterblast.

Sonic connected on hit to Amon's jaw, but then Amon countered with a powerful water whip, slapping Sonic sideways. While Sonic was sent flying, he sent another beam of energy right at Amon with his left hand. Seeing this coming, Amon raised his arms up, letting the water below him act as a shield, making it turn into ice. The beam hit the ice instead, but the blast radius still got Amon, and he was sent flying backwards as well.

Trying to get it together, Amon recovered, but didn't realize that Sonic was right behind him. From the corner of his eye, he caught it at the last possible second, grabbing Sonic's punch.

But that punch was only a decoy.

Sonic would proceed to give Amon an onslaught of punches into his gut, the speed along with his increased power being in his dark form being an ultra negative for Amon at this very moment, because those punches hurt like hell.

He knocked the air out of Amon, following up his punching combo with an axe kick right on top of his head, sending him crashing back to Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

Amon groaned in pain, slowly getting up. He was trying to get a short rest in, but Sonic proved to be relentless. Not too far away from where Amon crashed, Sonic crashed down as well. Both adversaries were breathing heavily from their battle, but it seemed like Sonic had Amon pinned right where he wanted him.

_**"****ENJOY YOUR STAY IN HELL!"**_

Sonic was planning to end this, running towards Amon so he could unleash one more final attack.

But he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and it wasn't because he wanted to.

More like he was _forced_ to.

Amon extended his arms forwards, clenching one of his fists as he made Sonic stop. Sonic's whole body now felt tight to him, now only being able to move at Amon's command.

There is a thing in the Avatar universe that's called bloodbending, and this was currently happening to Sonic.

Sonic, now yelling in pain, was brought to his knees as Amon constantly applied more pressure to keep him at bay. "I don't know who you are, nor do I know where you come from, but it's quite obvious to me that you're completely different from the rest, just like that other boy. It's clear you're not a bender, but you have such hidden reserves of power that could make you stronger than any bender on this planet."

Amon came closer to Sonic, making him get closer to the ground. The only thing that wasn't making Sonic's face eat dirt was pure willpower, trying to fight against Amon's bloodbending which was causing him to strain.

"Unfortunately for you, you're not dealing with the average bender."

That's when Amon bloodbended Sonic to the side, hitting the ground and lost consciousness, going back to his base form.

* * *

**Some time later…**

Sonic woke up, holding his side as he tried to fight through the pain. Amon was nowhere to be seen, but it's not like he would remember his battle. Dark Sonic completely took over for a moment, and after what he went through, he can't remember a thing he did when he was in that state.

But… he can remember what he was doing before he went into that state.

"Korra…" Sonic muttered, getting back to the top of the Avatar Aang Memorial Island, struggling to walk. Everything in his body hurts. This wasn't an exaggeration, Amon really put a number on him, especially when he bloodbended him. He saw Korra's body, coming closer to her and knelt by her side.

"Korra… Korra please, wake up…" Sonic said weakly. It was at this moment that Korra's eyes started to flutter. She woke up, saying, "Aang?"

"No… Not Aang… Sonic." He replied, a small smile showing on his face. He thought he lost her for a second there. Sonic helped Korra sit up, even when he was as weak as he was right now. There was a silence between them, Sonic fearing the other worst thing that could have happened.

"Did he take your bending away?"

Korra's response was her making a small flame in her hand, soon making it go away to give confirmation that she still had her bending.

Then she started to cry, hugging Sonic. "I was so scared! It's like I couldn't do anything against him!"

Korra's hug made Sonic's ribs hurt even more, but knowing the seriousness of this situation, Sonic hugged her back since he knew that she needed comfort.

"What am I supposed to do, Sonic?! He can take people's bending away! He could have taken it from me so easily, yet it's like I'm doing exactly what he wants!" She was talking about letting people know about Amon's power. Sonic would know about Amon's true power… If he could remember any recent freaking thing that happened to him.

"You're not alone, and you will never be alone. We'll figure out how to beat him together." Sonic said weakly. Before he could say more, he stopped the hug and moved his head to the side, starting to cough. When he was coughing, he was coughing up blood. This made Korra's eyes widen out of fear.

"Sonic, are you okay?!"

"Yeah," Sonic said, coughing again, trying to stay strong with his usual smile and thumbs up. "Never… been… better…"

After that, he fell unconscious, Korra now being the one rushing to his side. "Oh my God…"

She tried to wake him up.

"Sonic! Sonic! No, wake up!" She shouted, her tears dropping on his body.

* * *

"No! No, no, no! I can't do this anymore, Doctor!" A human said this, his appearance being long white hair, a black cloak, a silver mask, and a ruby in the middle of his chest.

"You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!" Eggman intimidatingly said, but the person wouldn't listen to him.

"NO! I've lost my friends because I was working for you! I've lost my family because of you! I've lost EVERYTHING!"

Eggman could only sigh, shaking his head.

"I've tried to reason with you, Infinite, but I guess you leave me no choice." Eggman then pushed Infinite into a glass like prison, pressing the button as it covered Infinite with green gas.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS DOCTOR!"

An evil smirk formed on Eggman's face.

"Oh, I will."

The green gas covered Infinite's body, the effects of it being unknown.

**END OF CHAPTER 6: I WILL DESTROY YOU**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Tenzin: What the flameo happened?!**

**Korra: I… I faced Amon…**

**Tenzin: YOU WHAT?!**

**Sonic: Too much yelling... Not enough recovering…**

**Blaze: I have no idea why I'm here.**

**Tails: You gotta be more enthusiastic during the preview for the next chapter, Blaze!**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**New Troubles**_

**Sonic: Haven't we gone through enough trouble?!**

**Author's Note: I think this is the longest chapter yet in this story, but it's not surprising, considering that there's a whole lot of crap going on, lol. If you're new to the story and like what you read, leave a follow and favorite! And don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! See you guys in Chapter 7!**


	7. New Troubles

**Don't Think Twice**

**Author's Note: Hey y'all, welcome to chapter 7!**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

**Chapter 7: New Troubles**

Well, Team Avatar went through a rough night, didn't they? Equalists showed up, Blaze got captured, they went to an equalist revelation, and finally, Amon put a number on Sonic and Korra. While Sonic put up more than a good fight, Amon pulled out his trump card, his bloodbending, which ultimately turned the tides in their epic battle. Speaking of Sonic, he wasn't doing too well after that fight either. How's he holding up?

**Sonic's Mind**

In Sonic's mind, it was clear that he was having another nightmare. Though, it was unlike the ones he's had for the last couple of times. He was standing face to face with a person this time, the joy on his face being evident after being able to see this person after so many years. The person resembled Sonic in his figure, but he was a bit older than him.

"_I can't believe it! You're alive!"_

Sonic started running towards this figure, but before he could get to him, the figure turned into dust, disappearing forever.

Sonic tried to grab him, but it was already too late. His face of joy soon turned into one of sorrow and anger, dropping to his knees as he slammed the ground before him. He let out a yell that was filled with agony, his tears rolling down his face.

_No matter what I do…_

_No matter how hard I try…_

_It's the ones I love…_

_**Who will always be the ones who pay.**_

And that's where it ended.

* * *

**BGM: Kingdom Hearts – Dearly Beloved**

It was now morning time in Republic City, the sun shining on Air Temple Island as it was the sign of a new day. In a room on Air Temple Island, Sonic woke up from his nightmare, his eyes widening as he sat up and breathed heavily.

At this point, he might have preferred having the other nightmares than the one he just had.

Then, he noticed something odd. He felt… wet. Why was he feeling-

He looked down, seeing that he was in a small pool of water. Realizing this fact, Sonic's paranoia of water was increasing by the second, because he never really did learn how to swim. Since he never got the hang of swimming, he found it useless and proclaimed that he would just be able to run on water, which he can do.

But when he's not running on water, that's when he begins to have some problems.

"Calm down…" Sonic told himself. The only saving grace is that it wasn't an ocean, it was only a small pool. That made things kinda better for him, but he still didn't like being in water regardless. He looked around, wondering if he was captured or something. That wasn't the case, given that he realized this was Air Temple Island.

"Ok, not captured. That's a good thing, but how did I end up in thi-" Sonic stopped his sentence, his head turning to somebody that had been with him all night.

Korra.

Sonic didn't notice it yet, because he still has some remembering to do, but he felt a lot better compared to how he originally felt after his battle with Amon. Throughout the night, Korra was healing Sonic and never left his side. The only thing that stopped Korra from healing Sonic all night was time, meaning that her body eventually forced her to go to sleep.

She was sitting in a chair, still being very much asleep. Then Sonic would find another thing, not only was Korra here, but her hand was resting on top of Sonic's hand. When Sonic noticed this, a blush couldn't help but to appear on his face.

"_Was she with me all night?"_ Sonic thought, looking at her hand being on top of his. It was at this moment that Korra started moving, her eyes slowly opening up. Once she was aware of her surroundings again, her eyes lit up, seeing that Sonic was finally awake.

"Sonic!" she said with pure joy while also being relieved. She came closer to the pool of water and hugged him tightly. Sonic still wasn't sure what was going on here, but he returned the hug, his blush only getting bigger. "I was so worried! I saw you cough up blood and I didn't know what to think!"

That's when Sonic's face got more serious. "Cough up blood?"

The two separated from the hug, Korra figuring that she needed to explain. "Yeah. You found me on Avatar Aang Memorial Island after Amon knocked me out. Not too long after that, you started coughing up blood and fell unconscious." She looked away, her face starting look sadder. "I was so scared… I thought you were…" Before Korra could finish, Sonic interrupted, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, let's not speak about that stuff. I'm alive and well, okay? Nothin' is gonna keep me down."

Korra looked back at Sonic, as she couldn't help but to smile. Sonic was still curious about something, though. "Wait, why was I coughing up blood in the first place?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Korra said in a concerned tone. "Did you fight Amon last night?"

That's when Sonic's mind went blank, trying to think if there was any other reason why he was as injured last night as Korra claimed him to be. He thought long and hard, but if it wasn't about him seeing Amon before he struck Korra, or afterwards when he saw Korra alone, he couldn't remember a thing.

"I… I don't know." Sonic replied. "If I did, I don't remember. It's like I remembered Amon hitting you, and then almost everything after that until I saw you again became a blur." Sonic rubbed his forehead, sighing. As he thought about it further, that's when he figured it out. He may not remember the fight, but he now knows why.

"_My dark form…" _Sonic thought.

"You okay?" Korra asked, noticing the silence from Sonic.

"Yeah." He said, looking at his reflection in the pool. "I'm gonna take a random guess and say yes, I did fight Amon." Sonic decided to not go any further with his explanation. He would quickly change the subject. "So, how am I feeling better then?"

"I healed you." Korra grinned, feeling proud of herself. "Healing is a waterbending ability, and I learned from the best healer ever, Katara."

Sonic was clearly impressed. "Wow, that's good stuff. It's like nothing ever happened to me." He said, showing a smile. "Thanks. I owe ya one."

"Not a problem. Just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Korra said caringly. Sonic was about to say something else…

Until two people interrupted them.

That's when Tails and Knuckles barged in through the doors, hearing that Sonic was awake. "SONIC!" they both said in unison, now running towards him. This made the blue blur's eyes widen, his life flashing before his eyes.

"WAIT, WAIT! GUYS! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA-"

Sonic didn't get the chance to finish, as Tails and Knuckles tackled him while he was in the small pool of water. Sonic looked like he fighting for his life in the most comical manner possible, trying to fight off his two best friends so he wouldn't drown. It's important to note that Sonic had no chance of drowning in the small pool, but it didn't matter. He thought he had a chance at drowning, and that's all that matters to him.

Korra couldn't help but to laugh out loud at this sight, with Sonic still freaking out.

"THEY ARE EVIL, KORRA! EVIL I TELL YOU!"

"Ahem."

Tails and Knuckles turned at the 'ahem,' seeing that it was Tenzin. They quickly straightened themselves out when they saw the master airbender. He walked over to Sonic, checking on him.

"Feeling better, Sonic?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks to Korra, I'm as good as new!" Sonic proclaimed, smirking.

"Well, that's good to hear." Tenzin replied, stroking his beard. "Feel good enough for airbending training today?"

That's when Sonic let out a loud sigh, but then he got an idea. He held his arm and started groaning in pain, even when he wasn't in pain. "Ow, ow! Oh man, this hurts! On second thought, Tenzin, maybe I should get the day off fo-"

"Sonic, your acting skills are horrible." Tenzin called him out, making Sonic look down in defeat. "Still, we're not going to start airbending training right away. You'll have a bit more time to recover before we begin."

Sonic rolled his eyes, but he figured that arguing with Tenzin would be useless. "Alright, I hear you, Master Tenzin." After he said that, he was greeted by a soft punch on the shoulder from Korra.

"Remember, we're supposed to suffer together. It's no fun suffering alone." She said jokingly, making Sonic chuckle.

"Guess you're right." Sonic agreed, Korra then proceeding to walk out the room. Tenzin raised an eyebrow.

"Korra, where are you going?" Tenzin asked.

"I just gotta do something really quick, I'll be back in time for airbending training!" she said, officially leaving the room and left Air Temple Island.

There was a silence in the room after Korra left, until Knuckles broke it. "Hey, where's Blaze?"

* * *

Outside, Blaze was busy dealing with Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora, who apparently wanted to be in her business. "You're pretty!" Meelo said, jumping on Blaze's back.

"Hey, no jumping on my back!" Blaze shouted, but her efforts would prove to be futile with these kids.

Ikki would be the next one to annoy Blaze. "Tails told us that you were a firebender, and that you can literally make your entire body turn into fire! Can you show us?! Please?! Please?! Please?!"

"Tails told you what?!" Blaze replied, now knowing one of the reasons why these crazy kids were after her.

Jinora would then speak up. "You're going to have to excuse my brother and sister. They have their ways of… trying to get what they want. Though, I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in seeing your body turn into fire." She had a mischievous grin on her face. "Besides, you might want to do that to defend yourself."

"I'm not in the business of hurting children!" Blaze shouted, eventually being defeated by Meelo and Ikki as they tackled her to the ground. Jinora could only watch as Blaze continued to struggle.

Clearly, Blaze was loving this world while also being the _greatest_ baby sitter of all time.

* * *

In an office by himself, a man was currently writing down notes. He had two ponytails that went down his back, a complexion similar to Korra's, along with a Water Tribe attire.

Everyone, meet Tarrlok.

His assistant would come into his office, bowing before speaking. "Councilman Tarrlok, you have a visitor that would like to speak with you."

Tarrlok didn't even bother to look up, still writing down notes. "Can it wait? I'm rather busy right now."

"The Avatar has come to see you, sir." The assistant confirmed, making Tarrlok look up, his face clearly being curious as to why Korra would make a visit.

Of course, he wouldn't turn down a visit from her.

"Let her in."

The assistant bowed, going back to Korra and let her into Tarrlok's office. Once Korra was there, Tarrlok couldn't help but to grin.

"Avatar Korra. And what gives me the pleasure of seeing you today?" he asked.

Korra looked down, before looking back at Tarrlok. "I heard you were making a task force to stop Amon and the equalists. Is that true?"

Tarrlok's grin could only grow wider. "It is indeed true, but why do you ask?"

"I asked because I'm one of the only people that know how powerful he truly is." Korra stated, her face and tone visibly getting more serious. "My friends and I crashed one of his rally's last night. You may not believe this since Aang was the only other person to do this, but Amon can take people's bending away."

Hearing this news, Tarrlok's eyes widened out of shock. "Really? You can 100% confirm this?"

"I wish it wasn't true, but yes, I can confirm this. Some of the most powerful bending criminals in Republic City were there last night, their purpose only being to show off Amon's power." Korra reluctantly replied, not even wanting to think about what could have happened to her later that night.

"If Amon can take people's bending away, then he is a bigger threat than we all truly realized. He and his group of equalists are maniacs that need to be brought to justice immediately!" Tarrlok proclaimed.

"That's the thing," Korra replied. "To bring him to justice, you're going to need help." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "I want to join your task force so he can be stopped once and for all."

Oh, if Tarrlok wasn't grinning before, then he was _really _grinning now.

This was like a dream come true for him.

"I would love for you to join my task force, Avatar Korra. Though, I want to make sure you're fully convinced with your decision here instead of this only being some spur of the moment."

Korra slammed her fist into her palm. "Oh trust me, it's no spur of the moment."

_**LIAR.**_

"I'm ready to put that guy in his place." Korra told Tarrlok, making him smirk.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

**One Week Later**

Things have been busy in Republic City, especially for Avatar Korra. It's only been a week, but ever since she joined Tarrlok's task force, it's like she's been going on mission after mission. All of it has been for a good cause, of course, but there are doubts in her head that makes her think Tarrlok's task force isn't for her. Whenever she thought about Amon, she couldn't help but to become fearful. That guy really, really made her uncomfortable. Even with this fact, she still remains in Tarrlok's task force, much to Tenzin's dislike since he didn't really trust Tarrlok in the first place. Korra and Tarrlok have certainly done some good together, stopping equalists meetings, finding out particular hideouts, and keeping the streets as safe as possible. Though, they've never ran into Amon, which honestly might be a good thing for them.

However, the real challenge for Korra was to balance this task force thing out, along with her airbending training, and her pro-bending career. It was tough combining all these things, but somehow, she was making it work, aside from missing a few pro-bending practices with Mako and Bolin. Currently, there was no team that could stop the Fire Ferrets, their chemistry being at an all time high as they were now fighting in the tournament. She and Bolin were growing as buds, while her connection with Mako has been growing ever so stronger, which she loved for obvious reasons. Now her airbending training… Well, that's a different story. She's gotten better when it came to proper airbending forms, but when it comes to actually making a puff of air, she still can't do it.

That would be the same for Sonic, who now didn't even bother to try and convince Tenzin that he wasn't an airbender anymore. He and Korra were indeed suffering together, but ultimately, that brought the two closer together. Maybe closer than the two even realized.

Let's see what they're up to, shall we?

Sonic was speeding around Korra, trying to make her confused with all of his fast movements. "Can't hit what you can't see, Korra!" he said, smirking.

Korra, who was learning the importance of patience in her airbending training, waited for Sonic to come to her. She realized that her efforts would be futile if she tried to catch Sonic. However, if Sonic came to her, then she knows she would have the advantage.

She analyzed the blue streak that Sonic was leaving behind, looking at all the directions it was going in. At a moment's notice, the blue streak was now coming at her.

Now's her chance.

With her own smirk, she stepped to the side, extending her leg out which made Sonic trip. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" the blue blur said, skidding across the ground and eventually ended up on his back. He groaned, knowing that he lost again.

Korra would soon come by Sonic's side, laughing and put her hand out. "Looks like I win again."

"Pfft, lucky shot." Sonic said, accepting Korra's hand and got up. "Bet you wouldn't be able to do it a second time!"

Korra's smirk grew wider. "Wanna see if I can?"

"Alright, alright. Before you guys destroy the island, training for today is over." Tenzin made sure to put a stop to whatever Sonic and Korra were planning to do. "Korra, good work. You waited for Sonic's movements and let him come to you, then proceeding to strike." he said, giving his nod of approval.

He would turn to Sonic. "As for you, Sonic, once again it's clear that you have a ton of natural ability. However, your weakness, which is also the same as Korra's, is your recklessness. While she is trying to correct her weakness, you have been in a standstill. To learn airbending, you have to learn patience."

Tenzin's mumbo jumbo about airbending, patience, and whatever the heck else he was rambling about was making Sonic tune him out, every other word starting to sound like, 'blah, blah, blah' to him. He may haven taken Tenzin's criticism as an insult, considering that Sonic knows how many times he's saved his planet before. He's been in multiple upon multiple of battles. Of course, Tenzin doesn't realize that, but it still annoyed Sonic.

Rolling his eyes, he only said, "Yeah, whatever you say, Tenzin." He would then walk away to his room, only making Tenzin sigh. Sonic has been proven difficult to train, most of the reason being that he was so similar to Korra. It's one of the reasons why he wanted Sonic to be her airbending partner in the first place, but he forgot to take into consideration the challenge it would bring him. Training one Korra was enough, but now it was like he was trying to train _two_ Korra's. That alone would make any man question his sanity.

Tenzin would look at Korra once more, taking a deep breath as he tried to forget about Sonic for the moment. "Korra, how about you help Jinora and Ikki feed the flying lemurs? I think they could use your help."

Korra wasn't expecting to be feeding some flying lemurs today, but she wasn't going to decline. "Uh, sure. I'll be right there." She told Tenzin, leaving and going over to where Jinora and Ikki were.

* * *

"Yay, Korra's gonna help us!" Ikki exclaimed, being happy that Korra showed up, making the Avatar smile. With Jinora holding a ladder and giving Korra some food, she climbed up to the top of the tree. Once she saw the cages, she put the food inside, the flying lemurs instantly showing up and began to eat.

"Soooo, Korra. How's it going with Mako? You guys have been spending a lot of time together lately." Jinora slightly teased, making Korra blush a little.

"Mako? I mean, we're cool and stuff. You know, as friends."

Jinora wouldn't let that one slide, though.

"Only as friends?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Korra could only sigh. "Yeah. He's going out with Asami. Not much I can do about that, especially since it seems like they're so happy together."

That's when Ikki would give her two cents. "What about Sonic? He's just as cute as Mako, and you've been spending a lot of time with him lately too!"

Korra could only giggle. "While that is true, I don't think of Sonic in that way. He's just a really good friend. Nothing more than that."

Ikki pouted, being disappointed because she thought she had something.

* * *

Sonic was walking back to his room, opening the door. When he made it back, he saw that Tails and Knuckles were waiting for him to show up, catching him off guard.

"Guys! Come on! Invasion of privacy, much?!"

"We just wanna talk to you real quick, Sonic." Tails said, looking at him. "We're… kinda concerned."

Sonic now looked confused. "Concerned? About what?"

Tails wasn't sure how to put this, but Knuckles would come out with it.

"We're concerned about you and Korra." The red head said bluntly, leaving Sonic baffled.

"Alright, I'll play this game that you guys have going on," Sonic replied. "What the heck are you two talking about?"

"You and Korra have been growing really close. Like really, really close." Knuckles told him, Sonic still not getting it.

"So?" he retorted, not seeing the big deal.

"Sonic, what Knuckles is trying to say is that we're seeing something that could be on the verge of becoming more than just friends." Tails explained to his best friend, making Sonic fall back in classical anime fashion.

"That's what you guys are concerned about?" Sonic couldn't help but to laugh at his two best friends. "Korra and I are just friends, that's it."

"Oh, would you stop with the crap!" Knuckles shouted, now being angry at Sonic not realizing the seriousness of this situation. "We're not idiots, Sonic! We can tell something is brewing with not only how much you guys hang out, but also the way you two look at each other! You and her may not be able to realize it, but we do!"

Knuckles' comment made Sonic rub his temples, feeling his blood pressure rise by the second. "You guys are looking wayyyyyy too deep into things. Just because we hang out and look at each other means that there's romance in the air, apparently?" His tone was growing more annoyed. "So what? Are you guys trying to say I can't be friends with her?"

"No, that's not it." Tails replied calmly. "We're not saying that you can't be friends with her or anyone else in this world, but we want you to remember the main objective; getting back home."

"What does getting back home have to do with me and Korra?" Sonic asked.

"I swear you can be so dense…" Knuckles told him, clearly being frustrated. "If you and Korra ever took that _next step_, do you not realize how bad it could turn out? Not only would you have to leave her in the end since this isn't our home, and mind you, you're the reason why we're here in the first place, but this is a deadly combination with all the lies you put out. The whole Two Tailed clan mess? How we're really NOT humans? If Korra, or heck, if anybody finds out about any of this, we're gonna find ourselves in some serious crap that we don't wanna be in!"

Anger aside, everything that Knuckles said was absolutely 1000% true. Sonic knew it was true too, but he was mainly mad at the fact that it seemed like his best friends had no faith in him. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to all of this bullcrap from my supposed two best friends who are talking like they lost faith in me when it comes to some girl! This whole thing is stupid!"

Not wanting to be part of this conversation any longer, Sonic stormed out of his room, Tails yelling, "Sonic, wait!"

Unfortunately, it was already too late.

* * *

In the pro-bending gym, Mako was training hard while Bolin was on the sidelines. Another visitor was there as well, helping Mako out for remaining tournament matches they had.

"No, no, no," Blaze said, shaking her head. "You're going about it all wrong. To become one with your fire, you must let the energy correctly flow through your body, letting your mind be at peace. Only then, you can become fire." She told Mako, who was struggling with this technique. Mako was a powerful firebender himself, but he figured that he was going to need all the help he can get with the remaining tournament matches, and possibly the championship. This is the exact reason why he called Blaze up to help him. If they can win the tournament, Mako's and Bolin's lives could finally change for the better. The fame, the money, everything would be looking up.

"I'm trying, but turning your body into literal fire is something I didn't even know was possible until you came along! It's a whole lot harder than it looks!" Mako said, gritting his teeth. He was clearly straining himself, and no fire of any kind was coming around his body. Once he reached his breaking point, he fell on his back, sweat coming down his face.

Blaze sighed loudly, with Bolin making an 'oof' sound. "Hey bro, I don't think you have to know how to set your body on fire for us to win the tournament. I think you're fine the way you are, honestly."

"No!" Mako shouted, catching Bolin off guard. "This is our one chance for our lives to finally change for the better. If we're gonna win, I'm gonna have to train hard and become as powerful as I've ever been!" Mako said with determination, getting back up while breathing heavily.

"I agree with your brother, actually." Blaze replied, making Mako confused. "However, whether or not you learn how to become a flame is not what's going to determine if you win the tournament. There's many other things that you can learn as well." Saying this, Blaze arms turned into fire whips, making it look effortless.

"Now, come at me."

Hearing what Blaze and Bolin said make Mako put things into perspective. Giving a nod, he charged at Blaze, with her charging at him. Mako let out a powerful yell, his hand being covered in fire as the two would clash, while Bolin was doing his fanboying in the background.

This would last for a long time.

* * *

After Korra helped out Jinora and Ikki, she was walking around Air Temple Island because she was told that she had a visitor. Once she saw who it was, it was Tarrlok's assistant. He bowed before speaking. "We meet again, Avatar Korra. Councilman Tarrlok has something that he would like for you to see."

Korra bowed back in respect. When she looked up, she saw that the assistant was holding an invitation in his hand. Korra grabbed it, taking a look. "An invitation?"

"Councilman Tarrlok is holding a parade for you tomorrow morning. Not only to celebrate you joining the task force, but for all the things you two have accomplished together so far. He humbly requests you and your friend's attendance."

Korra continued to look at this invitation, honestly being surprised by it. It's not like she was going to say no, but throwing a parade this early when they haven't even caught Amon?

This whole thing just seems off to her.

"I... Uh… Accept."

"Wonderful. I'll let Councilman Tarrlok know immediately." the assistant said, walking away and leaving Korra deep in thought. She looked at the ground, not sure what to think.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and everyone was asleep. During the night, though, somebody wouldn't have the most peaceful sleep. No, it wasn't Sonic this time, surprisingly.

It was Korra.

**Korra's Nightmare**

Korra was found struggling against an army of equalists, sweat pouring down as she tried to fight them all off. _"Get away from me!"_ she shouted, shooting fireblast after fireblast at the equalists to blast them away, but to no avail.

The equalists found an opening, eventually getting closer to Korra and struck her pressure points. Korra yelled in pain, falling to the ground, now not being able to move. When she looked up, her worst nightmare within her nightmare came true.

Amon showed up.

"_I told you I would destroy you."_

Amon's hands got closer to Korra's head, her eyes showing nothing but pure fear. She knew the inevitable was going to happen next.

And then she woke up.

Korra screamed and awoke in a cold sweat, that nightmare feeling way too real. Naga, who was sleeping in Korra's room, came closer to her. Korra petted Naga, trying to calm herself down. "It's okay, girl. Just had a little nightmare, that's a-"

That's when Sonic opened the door, his fists being up as he ran inside Korra's room. "What was that?! Why were you screaming?! Are you okay?! Anything happen to yo-"

"Sonic," Korra interrupted, "I'm fine. It was only a bad dream. Nothing to see here." she told him, trying to look away and go back to sleep.

Sonic wasn't having it, though. "Nope! Not letting you pull that on me! This time, the tables have turned!" he was referring to Korra having a nightmare instead of him this time. Korra sighed, knowing that Sonic was right.

"How are you even awake? Do you know how late it is?" Korra replied, Sonic now sitting on her bed.

"Couldn't sleep, because reasons." He wouldn't dive into specifically why he wasn't able to sleep. Just blame Tails and Knuckles for that one, with the 'concerned' news they brought him earlier in the day. "Anyway, talk to me. What's up?"

Korra was silent for a moment, not really wanting to talk about this situation in the first place. However, she felt comfortable talking to Sonic, so her silence wouldn't last too long.

"I was attacked by equalists. I tried to hold them off, but there were too many of them… and that's when Amon showed up." Korra paused, not wanting to tell the rest of the story. Sonic put his hand on Korra's shoulder, showing his support.

"He… took my bending away." Korra told him. Sonic could only look at her with concern.

"That night really spooked you out, huh?"

Sonic was obviously talking about the night when Amon showed off his power. Korra could only nod in response.

"You know, it's okay to be afraid. There's no shame in being afraid, but it's how we deal with those problems that defines us." Sonic told her. If anyone could speak on this, it would most certainly be him. "What you have to remember, though, is that you're not gonna face these problems alone either. You have friends that got your back. Like me, I got your back."

Korra let out a small giggle, looking at Sonic. "Thanks. It's just… This is the first time where I'm like really afraid and confused, especially after seeing the type of state you were in when you apparently fought Amon. I felt so helpless that night, and even now, I still don't know what to do."

Sonic listened to Korra, feeling sad for the girl. He tried to think about some other wise thing to say, but it just wasn't coming to him. So, he hugged Korra, with her being fully accepting of it and hugged back.

"Well, stop feeling helpless, suffering buddy. You're gonna get through this, and I'll be right there with you." His suffering buddy comment made Korra laugh again. Good, she laughed twice. Sonic did always know how to lighten the mood.

"Same here." Korra reassured him, the two separating from the hug. "Oh, by the way, we kinda have a parade to go to in a few hours."

"Huh?"

* * *

**BGM: Macy Gray - My Nutmeg Phantasy **

It was now morning time, the whole gang now being at the parade which was happening in the heart of Republic City. Balloons were everywhere, people cheering in celebration for Korra. Heck, the biggest balloon there was a replica of her. The food was smelling ever so good, the aroma covering the entire city as far as I'm concerned. There were tons of games for kids and adults to play, brining a fun aspect to this entire thing. For like the first time in a long time, it looked like the people of Republic City were in good spirits.

The gang looked on in awe at how much work went into this parade. They were all wearing formal stuff, and yes, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were wearing suits, much to their dislike. "Do we really have to wear these suits? They're kinda tight." Sonic said.

"We're here to represent accordingly, and that means we have to dress properly for the occasion." Tenzin sternly said, looking at Sonic which made him roll his eyes. As he looked at the group, he noticed that Meelo was missing.

"Wait… Where's…" That's when Tenzin squinted his eyes, seeing that Meelo was doing something that he shouldn't have been doing. His entire face went blue out of embarrassment, yelling "MEELO, NO! THAT IS NOT THE TOILET! Oh dear." He held his head down, rushing over to him.

"This is all for me?" Korra said, being amazed.

"Well, you are pretty awesome." Sonic told her, making Korra blush a bit. Tails and Knuckles could only facepalm each other.

"Avatar Korra!" Tarrlok called out. "Glad you could make it. If you don't mind, would you come with me for a moment? The people want to see their Avatar."

Korra shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she replied, following Tarrlok until somebody stopped her. Gray hair, a few scars on her face, while wearing a metal suit. "Lin?"

"Just so you know, Avatar, you may have all these people fooled into thinking you're some kind of hero, but I'm not falling for it. You haven't stopped the equalists nor have you brought down Amon. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this entire parade dedicated to you." That's when Lin would walk away, leaving Korra to think about what she said.

In a way, Korra felt like Lin was right, and it showed in her face.

Besides that, everyone else looked like they were relatively happy. Hiroshi Sato, father of Asami, was giving out satomobiles as prizes to people who scored the highest score in the games. Mako and Asami were sharing each other's cake, Mako putting one piece of cake into her mouth while Asami was putting the other piece in his mouth.

Blaze looked around, having no idea why she was here. None of these things interested her. Bolin looked at the girl, frowning. "I know that look. Come on, Blaze! There's gotta be something you do for fun?"

Blaze scoffed at the notion. "There's nothing for me here." She simply told him, but then she smelt something.

Something delicious.

Blaze came closer to it and saw that it was a plate of fish, as she was literally drooling at the sight. Without even wasting another second, Blaze demolished the fish, eating literally everything. Tails and Knuckles started laughing uncontrollably. Even when she was a human, the catness inside her was telling her to eat fish.

Jinora raised an eyebrow at how hard Tails and Knuckles were laughing. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

Tails continued to laugh, while Knuckles wiped a tear from his eye. "Don't worry about it, Jinora. You wouldn't get it anyway."

On the other side, Tarrlok was standing on the podium, getting close to the mic. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the Avatar Korra Parade!" he exclaimed, the crowd cheering. "Today, we celebrate Avatar Korra, who has recently joined my task force to stop Amon and those crazy equalists!"

Korra would soon step on the podium, the crowd cheering at her appearance. "And now, Avatar Korra will take the mic." Tarrlok said, signaling for Korra to come closer.

Once she did, she tried to force a smile on her face. "Hello, people of Republic City. This is truly a great honor to have a parade in my name." She tried to think of something else to say, her mind going blank with all of the recent stuff that's been happening. "And uh, we will soon bring Amon and the equalists to justi-"

**BGM: Spider-Man 2002 OST – Parade Attack**

Before she finished, she saw something that was… flying. Flying in the sky? Her sudden stop made the crowd go silent, wondering why she got quiet.

The rest of the gang looked up, seeing that a person was flying at high speeds towards the parade. Then, as the person got closer, a maniac-like laugh could be heard, extending his right arm and fired a beam right at the crowd of Republic City, a major explosion being able to be heard.

Infinite was here.

**END OF CHAPTER 7: NEW TROUBLES**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Tenzin: Is he flying in midair?!**

**Bolin: Who the heck is that?!**

**Sonic: Crap… I know who.**

**Korra: He's destroying everything!**

**Mako: Not for long!**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**Not So Different **_

**Meelo: I WILL DEFEAT THIS MADMAN!**

**Author's Note: You guys know the drill! If you like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite! Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! Love you guys, and see you in chapter 8!**


	8. Not So Different

**Don't Think Twice**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

**Chapter 8: Not So Different**

**BGM: Spider-Man 2002 OST – Parade Attack**

Oh, goody. Seems like Team Avatar can never truly get a break from the action, seeing as during Avatar Korra's parade, Infinite has decided to show his face. He sent a powerful, chaotic looking red beam at the crowd, being distracted by Korra's speech. Luckily for them, Korra wasn't the one that was distracted. Seeing the beam come right for the crowd, she jumped off the podium and got right in front of them, earthbending a large form of a wall to block the attack. Upon impact, the beam exploded with Korra's earth wall, creating a large cloud of smoke that covered the entire area. When the smoke cleared, the people were now in panic, running for their lives because some random lunatic decided to fire an all-powerful beam at them.

"Okay, what the heck was that?!" Bolin shouted. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze looked at who was in the sky, then turning to each other. They all knew who it was just by taking one look at the flying madman.

"Is he flying?!" Tenzin exclaimed. The reason why he was so shocked was that it was a legendary airbending technique, as literal flying in the air hasn't been seen in thousands of years since the legendary Guru Laghima.

"Whoever he is, we gotta stop him!" Mako told the group. Sonic started running as fast as he could to get some momentum, planning to jump into the air and strike Infinite when he least expects it.

With Sonic doing that, Infinite was still on the offensive, laughing in a maniac-line manner as he sent a massive ball of energy at the crowd again. This time, it would be Bolin to provide the earth wall, but the ball of energy Infinite shot immediately destroyed it, the blast radius sending him flying into a pole.

"Bolin!" Mako yelled, now gritting his teeth at Infinite blasting his brother. He would extend his fists, guiding them like they were flamethrowers as he was now attacking Infinite. Blaze would join in on this attack, creating flamethrowers of her own. To avoid this attack, Infinite would split himself up into two clones. The first clone would extend his arm out, using the Phantom Ruby's power to literally control Mako's and Blaze's flames by himself, redirecting it at them.

"How in the-?!" Mako couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did someone just seriously redirect his and Blaze's fire like it was nothing?!

"Look out!" Blaze tried to get Mako to snap out of it, tackling him to the ground before the flames were able to annihilate them.

On the other side, Tenzin and the rest of the gang were trying to deal with the other Infinite clone. "Kids, get behind me!" he told them, now jumping into the air, flipping sideways and sent an airbending slice kick. The Infinite clone would dodge the attack rather effortlessly, teleporting in front of Tenzin and grabbed him by the throat.

"There's no point in trying!" The Infinite Clone said, throwing Tenzin into a building as Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora were now angered

"Dad!" They all said in unison, Pema now being worried for her husband. Though, she knew that she had to get the kids to safety.

"Kids, let's go!" she told them, the pregnant woman grabbing their hands, but the kids wouldn't listen.

"NO MOMMY, I'LL SHOW THESE BAD GUYS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY MESS WITH OUR FAMILY!" Meelo said, getting away from Pema's grip.

"MEELO, GET BACK HERE!" Pema said. Her being distracted gave Jinora and Ikki the opportunity they needed to get away. They would take this opportunity as well.

"Sorry mom, but we gotta teach these guys a lesson!" Jinora said, with Ikki adding, "They're gonna pay!"

"Kids, it's too dangerous!" Pema shouted, but it was pointless at trying to get through to them at this point. Meelo was fartbending on the Infinite clone that threw Tenzin, while Ikki and Jinora combined their airbending powers to create a large gust of wind, blowing the clone away.

"Never mind…" Pema unenthusiastically said, watching her kids take care of themselves as she could only sigh deeply.

"CODE 3, CODE 3! I NEED METALBENDERS ON THE SCENE NOW!" Lin yelled into her radio, multiple Infinite clones now showing up. With a fire being lit in her eyes, Lin raised her leg in the air and stomped the ground, causing the ground to crack while the entire area was now shaking. This caused most of the Infinite clones to get off balance, allowing Lin to shoot out her metal cables, swinging and slashing the clones all over the place.

One Infinite clone was trying to catch Lin by surprise during her onslaught, though. Flying in from behind was an Infinite clone ready to punch her in the back, until Asami came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face, protecting Lin from getting smacked. Lin turned around just in time to see all of this, clearly being surprised.

"I had no idea you could fight, Asami." Lin told her, Asami giving a smirk.

"My dad put me in self defense classes when I was little so I wouldn't be helpless. Safe to say that it worked out at the best moment," she explained, but as the two looked around, they could see that more Infinite clones were surrounding them. Asami's and Lin's backs went against each other, both of them covering opposite sides.

"Well, it looks like we're going to need a lot more of that self defense right now." Lin told her in a serious tone, both women looking on to the mass army that they had to face.

"HAAAAAAA!" Knuckles shouted, punching every Infinite clone in sight while Tails was smacking them with his tails.

"Knuckles! Give me a hand!" Tails yelled, Knuckles nodding. He would grab Tails, shooting him like he was a canon and Tails was the ball. Tails acted as a pinball of some sorts, connecting on a lot of Infinite clones and knocked them down. It also greatly helped that Knuckles' pure strength helped the impact of the attack. Tarrlok was helping as well, using his waterbending to freeze part of the ground, making some of the clones stay in place.

The main Infinite was still flying in the air, seeing Korra by herself facing other clones. When he was about to come down and strike her, by this time, Sonic had leapt into the air. He spindashed Infinite right in the gut, making him go off course and crash to the ground.

Infinite was clearly angered by this, getting up as he took a deep breath. He now saw that metalbenders were surrounding him. "Stop! You're outnumbered and we have you surrounded!"

Infinite could only laugh, shaking his head. "Maybe so, but you're _clearly_ outmatched."

That's when Infinite would teleport in front of the metalbenders, elbowing one in the face, uppercutting another one which sent the metalbender flying to the sky, and then giving the third one a nice Hawaiian punch to the jaw.

Sonic would speed up, charging right at Infinite and pulling his fist back, getting ready to punch to punch him. Infinite would see this coming, grabbing Sonic's punch. "Nice to see you again, Sonic!" he said wickedly, before blasting him right in the chest that sent him skidding across the ground. Sonic groaned in pain, looking up to see Infinite come for him while he's down. Before he could get another hit in, though, Korra jumped right in front of Sonic, yelling, "Get away from him!"

Korra then shot a massive fireball at Infinite, to which he blocked just in time. Korra would remain on the offensive, however, her fists being on fire as she repeatedly punched Infinite in the face. She would do a backflip, unleashing a barrage of boulders at Infinite. The all-powerful Phantom Ruby user would destroy the boulders coming for him with his blasts, but as soon as he was done with that, Korra was now sending waterblasts at him, continuing her onslaught.

This kept Infinite on his toes, constantly avoiding some attacks, but got hit by more than a few of them. "Oh, you're good," Infinite told Korra, deciding to stop playing around and teleported right in front of her.

"But not good enough." He said, punching her right in the gut which knocked wind out of Korra. Sonic saw this happening, and recovered as fast as he could to break them up. He would try to lock on to Infinite and perform his signature homing attack, but that wouldn't work out. Infinite would extend his arms, making cube projectiles and shot them at Sonic. It broke him out of his homing attack, causing him to be out of control while in the air, and eventually hit the ground face first.

Sonic would struggle to get up, gritting his teeth as he became more frustrated. When he looked up, he saw that Infinite was standing right in front of him, still having that wicked smirk throughout the entire thing.

"It's time that we have a talk, Sonic."

Infinite would snap his fingers, and at a moment's notice, all of his clones disappeared, including himself. This would also go for Sonic. The only thing that would let you know that Infinite showed up was the destruction around the area.

With everybody recovering, they looked to see where Infinite went, but to no avail.

"He's… gone?" Tenzin asked, getting up and held his left arm.

Though, with Infinite being gone, that's when they realized Sonic was gone.

"Oh no…" Tails said, now being worried for his best friend. Knuckles would look the same way.

"Sonic!" Bolin yelled. "Come on out, buddy! You can stop playing with us now!"

The rest of the group tried to search for Sonic, but it was useless.

Korra could feel her heart sink, not knowing what to do. She knelt down, punching the concrete below her and causing it to crack out of frustration. It was at this moment that the people of Republic City would let her have it.

"You were supposed to protect us! Some Avatar you are!"

"Yeah, look at this place! It looks like it's been through the 100 year war!"

Mako would step in, not letting these people attack Korra like this. "Are you serious?! If it wasn't for her, all of you would have been obliterated by that first beam attack! Have you guys already forgotten about that?!"

Another Republic City citizen would decide to step in. "If she were a fully realized Avatar, she would have beaten Amon by now and that new freak who attacked us!"

It would continue to layer on.

"She will never be Avatar Aang! She will forever be in his shadow! Avatar Aang would've stopped all of this because he actually knew what to do!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tenzin shouted, not wanting to hear his father being brought into this nonsense. The usual calm Tenzin persona was being thrown out the window for this moment, and it made the rest of the group shocked.

"Avatar Aang would never approve of this utterly ridiculous behavior! If I hear one more word about this, I WILL-"

"Tenzin!" Lin yelled, making Tenzin stop dead in his tracks. She looked at the group of angry people, now taking command of this situation. "I understand that everyone is upset right now, but I will respectfully _tell_ everyone to leave the area immediately! This is now police business!"

The people and Lin would get into another argument, as it was seemingly never ending.

Left alone in the madness was Korra, though. Her hands were covering her face, because she didn't want to be seen crying.

* * *

**Nighttime On A Republic City Rooftop**

"_Sonic, why didn't you save me? Why did you leave me alone?"_

"_I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking!"_

"_You're the cause of my demise, Sonic."_

"_I know! I should have listened to you while I had the chance… I'm sorry."_

"_It's a chance that you'll never get back."_

"_Wait! Don't leave me again! Please!"_

Infinite would be the one to end this virtual reality for Sonic.

"Wake up, Sonic… Wake up…"

Sonic's head was moving around, now starting to wake up. When his senses got better, he didn't know where he was.

Oh God, was he dead?

"You're not dead… yet."

With Sonic's eyes now fully opening, he saw that Infinite was standing right in front of him. Infinite couldn't help but to grin at Sonic finally waking up. "You know, Sonic, I've been doing some thinking. After I went through your memories, I realized that you and I are not so different."

Sonic groaned, before saying, "That's a load of crap, and you know it."

Infinite could only shake his head. "Oh Sonic, you're only looking at things in simple terms. You know, the typical good versus evil battle. Of course, I chose my path, and you chose to be the hero." That's when Infinite actually sat by Sonic, acting like he was having a casual conversation with him, giving the blue blur a pat on the back.

"However, what I'm talking about, Sonic, relates to the reasons why we fight in the first place. I fight because I lost my team, my friends, my family. You could say I have nothing left. It seems like I'm all alone."

That's when Infinite gave a pause, letting his words sink into Sonic's mind.

"I know you know that feeling all too well, given what happened to your Uncle Chuck."

When Infinite said those words, Sonic's eyes immediately got a whole lot more intense. He looked to Infinite, yelling, "HOW DO YOU KNO-"

"Don't you remember when I said that I went through your memories?" Infinite sighed, shaking his head once more. "You see what I mean now? You see what I mean when I say we fight for the same reasons? We fight because of the people we lost, and those events changed us forever."

Infinite wasn't done.

"I bring up this old news, because I'm concerned about you. As you know, we're not in our original bodies nor our original world. But knowing you, you've probably made friends already. It was the group that I attacked today, right?"

Sonic didn't answer, Infinite only giving a shrug in response.

"I'll take that as a yes. And if I had to guess, you probably didn't tell them the true reason why you're here, given that it would be a hard story for anybody to understand. You have these friends now, but if they ever find out the truth, then you could be in some serious trouble. In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you. Why bother continuing to go down this path when you know that the end is inevitable?"

"It's the way I am, Infinite. It's who I am," Sonic replied, Infinite raising an eyebrow.

"That's the best response you could come up with? The old 'because I'm a hero' excuse? No, this goes deeper than being some hero." Infinite told him, continuing with, "Let me tell you something. Your new friends, the people of this world, or whoever else you can think of, they exist for the few exceptional people in this world to lift us up. But as fast as those same people can lift you up, they can bring you down even faster. You and I are exceptional, is what I'm saying. And judging by my short interaction with one of your friends today, the one that could control the earth around her, along with water and fire simultaneously is exceptional as well."

Sonic remained silent, as Infinite continued to speak. "You weren't awake when it happened, but you should have seen how violent the people of this world got when it came to your friend. After I left, they blamed everything on her, and how she wasn't able to protect them when it's supposedly her duty."

Sonic looked surprised, and that look of surprise soon turned into concern. "That parade was a celebration of her…"

"Bingo. My point exactly. The same people that lift you up, will be the same people that bring you down. This is why I'm offering you a choice," Infinite told him.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "A choice?"

"Join me, and imagine what we could do together. Or, we could be doing it the way we've been doing it, the pointless fighting that constantly makes innocent lives at stake. Even if we did find a way back to our world in the end, do you really want us to continue doing this? Cause the death of innocents in our selfish battles again, again, and again until we're both dead! Is that what you want?"

Infinite's red aura was coming around him, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Think about it, _**hero**_!"

That's when Infinite would vanish, teleporting away and leaving Sonic to think about what he said.

* * *

"Soooooniiiiic!" Bolin yelled, Team Avatar still searching for the Blue Blur late into the night. Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were riding on Naga, while Tails, Blaze, and Knuckles were not too far away, searching on foot. Pabu was also there to help. Hey, all hands on deck to find their friend, am I right?

While guiding Naga, Korra looked lost. To go along with Sonic being missing, which didn't make her feel great at all, what the people said today about her never being able to live up to Aang along with the fact that Amon still hasn't been stopped, and now Infinite has shown his face, this was taking a mental toll on Korra.

Mako noticed this, and tried to comfort her. "Hey Korra, you alright?"

It took a minute for Korra to reply, but she did.

"I'm fine."

Bolin, Mako, and Asami all looked at each other with worried expressions. They knew Korra was going through a lot, and it was obvious that she was lying by the tone of her voice.

"I'm sure Sonic is fine." Asami said, trying to comfort her.

"And don't worry about those people today either. Those guys were complete idiots." Bolin told her, but it wasn't working.

"I appreciate you guys trying to help, but I'm going to need some time. Not only is my friend missing, but… I feel like the people are right. I think Aang would've known what to do, and he probably would have beaten Amon by now. What have I done? What did I do to deserve that parade in the first place? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Lin even said it, and I agree with her."

"Korra," Mako began, "No matter how you look at it, you're forgetting that Aang had his friends to help him. He didn't always know what to do."

"Yeah! I mean, Katara was like the mother of the group. You think they would have made it without her?" Asami added.

"What about Sokka's comedy and strategic abilities? That dude was the man with a plan!" Bolin said, smiling.

"Can't forget about Zuko, Toph, or Suki. Suki was a really skilled fighter, Toph was the best earthbender in the world, and Zuko became Aang's firebending master! He needed everyone to succeed in stopping the 100 year war." Mako told her. "What we're trying to say, Korra, is that we've got your back."

"Heck yeah we do!" Bolin shouted.

"One hundred percent." Asami smiled.

"Whatever the heck you guys are talking about, we agree!" Knuckles yelled, earning a laugh from the group. Korra tried to laugh, but it just couldn't come out. The closest thing to it was a small smile appearing on her face.

It was only then that a figure appeared on the street, still kinda woozy from recent events, and you could tell by his walk. When everyone looked forward, they squinted their eyes. "Hey, is that-" Before Blaze could finish, Korra's eyes lit up, jumping off of Naga and ran towards Sonic. She may not be as fast as Sonic, but boy, she was running really fast in this instance. When she was within striking distance, Korra immediately hugged Sonic, being absolutely relieved. "You're okay!" she exclaimed in pure joy, Sonic closing his eyes and hugging back, having a smile on his face.

"Hey, suffering buddy." Sonic sweetly replied. They pulled away from the hug and looked at each other.

"Are you hurt? Did that creep do anything to you? I swear, when I see that white haired freak again, I'm gonna-!"

"Korra," Sonic interrupted, laughing a little bit. "I'm fine."

"_Note to self, physically fine but not mentally fine." _Sonic thought to himself. Korra smiled at him, both of them staring at each other. The moment wouldn't last too long, though, given that Knuckles and Tails would tackle him. Seems like his two best friends have a habit of doing that.

"We knew you'd be okay!" Tails told him, Sonic still keeping his smile as he ruffled up his hair. He looked over to Knuckles, giving him a fist bump. Blaze came close to the group, as she couldn't help but to smile either.

She put her hand out to help Sonic up, to which he definitely accepted.

"Good to have you back, Sonic." Blaze told him.

"Good to be back." He replied, then feeling Pabu climb up his shoulder. "What's up, Pabu?"

That's when he would feel a pat on the back from Bolin, with Mako and Asami being happy to see that Sonic was alright. He would also receive a lick from Naga. "Mission complete! Sonic has been found!" Bolin said.

"Where did you go anyway?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, you, the clones, and the actual guy that did all of that just vanished." Asami added, Sonic shrugging.

"Eh, ended up on a rooftop. Nothing too special."

* * *

A lot of stuff has happened in this one day, and it was well late into the night. You'd think everyone would be sleeping by now, and quite frankly, almost everyone was.

_Almost._

The search for Sonic was complete, so that means everybody was sleeping peacefully, right?

_**Wrong.**_

Korra was isolated from everyone during the night, sitting on a cliff as she just looked at Avatar Aang's statue for a long period of time. Tears were streaming down her face, the people's words still getting to her.

"_If she were a fully realized Avatar, she would have beaten Amon by now and that new freak who attacked us!" _

"_She will never be Avatar Aang! She will forever be in his shadow!"_

"_Avatar Aang would've stopped all of this because he actually knew what to do!"_

She continued to cry to herself, fully expecting to be alone.

Except she wasn't.

She felt a finger wipe away one of her tears. When she looked to see who it was, it was Sonic, who apparently couldn't sleep either given the conversation he had with Infinite.

"Sonic?"

"At this point, who else could it be?" Sonic slightly joked, sitting right next to Korra. "I guess recent events made us not really sleepy, huh?"

Korra was listening to Sonic, but didn't respond. She turned back to Avatar Aang's statue, still being lost in everything. It would take her awhile to open up, but eventually, she did. "Sonic, do you ever feel so helpless that you don't know what to do? Not only because you've never been in this situation before, but it's like no matter how hard you try, it seems like nothing changes?"

Obviously, she was describing her situation. Sonic continued to look at Korra, knowing that feeling all too well. That's the burden of heroes, I guess.

"I'm trying to learn everything on the fly, but I've been beaten in the head more times than I could count."

Sonic listened to Korra's explanation, one part catching his attention. Though, it would be up to Korra if she wanted to expand on it. "What do you exactly mean when you say that you're trying to learn everything on the fly?"

Korra remained silent, looking at the water below them, seeing her reflection.

"I heard stories about Aang, about how he never really wanted to be the Avatar because his life changed so quickly. I'm the complete opposite. I've always wanted to be the Avatar, but even as a little girl, I got a preview of how things would turn out for me."

* * *

_**The History of Korra**_

We go back in time to when Korra was a kid. Once the word got out that she was the Avatar, she was immediately put to training. At such a young age, she was truly a prodigy, already being able to bend water, earth, and fire.

She was practicing on a training dummy, the White Lotus watching her intently. She's been going at this for hours, the sweat dripping from her forehead as she panted heavily. She fell down on her butt, clearly being tired. "Am I ever going to get out of this place? When am I actually going to talk to people instead of being stuck training all the time?"

"Korra, your training is of the utmost importance. You don't have time to socialize." A White Lotus member told her, making the girl frown.

"But how can you expect me to be some great Avatar when you won't even let me talk to the people?" Korra asked, but the White Lotus wasn't trying to hear it.

"That's enough, Korra. No more backtalk. You must continue your training how we see fit. We were tasked by Avatar Aang to keep you safe, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

"_Wow, they really didn't let you do anything else but train, huh?" Sonic asked._

"_That was only one part of it." Korra confirmed._

**BGM: Naruto OST - Loneliness**

We transfer to another scene where a young Korra was walking in the snow, currently being alone and looking sad. When she continued to walk, she saw some kids that were having a snowball fight. Smiling at the thought of playing with them, she ran to where they were. The kids were having a good, fun time until Korra showed up, the kids now being quiet.

"I wanna play too!" Korra said, full of energy and ready to jump in, having a wide smile. That wide smile would soon go away, though, as she noticed that they weren't saying anything back. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's just that…" a kid paused, not sure how to say this. That's when another kid would come in and finish the statement.

"You're the Avatar, Korra. It would be unfair for you to play on either team, because most likely, the team that you're on is the one that would win."

Korra looked saddened by this. "But it's just a snowball fight. It's no big deal." She said, but the silence from the other kids told the whole story. A young Korra still wasn't getting the message, unfortunately.

"Right?"

The kids looked down, then back at Korra. "Sorry, Korra. You not being on any teams is the only way we can make things fair."

Korra looked down, now coming to grips that she wasn't going to play with the kids anytime soon. "Oh, okay…" She looked down, her body becoming slouched as she walked away.

Even when she tried to socialize, it never worked out.

"_A snowball fight? They wouldn't let you get into a snowball fight? That's so stupid! Did Aang go through the same thing?!" Sonic sounded frustrated, even if this happened years ago._

"_Yeah, but the difference with him is that he actually played with his fellow Air Nomads before the news broke out that he was the Avatar. He was considered young to already find out that he was the Avatar, but that was because the 100 year war was on the horizon. Even with that being said, I was even younger than Aang when I found out I was the Avatar. He knew the feeling of having friends… Aside from my parents and Naga, I never knew the feeling."_

Korra could be seen alone again, but this time, the little girl was crying in the middle of the snow. Nobody to comfort her. No friends that'll tell her everything will be alright.

She had no one.

* * *

**Back to Reality**

Korra was back to looking at Avatar Aang's statue, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "That's what I mean by learning everything on the fly. That's why I lash out at the worst possible times, like when you went through those airbending gates and I yelled at you. It's why I banged my head so many times when I first entered Republic City. And even now, my past continues to hurt me, because since I'm the Avatar, the people look at me for answers, waiting for me to give them some inspiring message like I always know what to do or say. They don't realize it, they don't realize the truth that I'm completely new at this, but they want a fully realized Avatar now."

Her tears were dropping to the ground.

"I just want to let you know, Sonic, I apologize for any pain that I may have caused you in the past, and I apologize for my future actions. I'm trying so, so hard to get better. It's one of the reasons why when I helped you, Tails, and Knuckles out after hearing your story."

Hearing this made Sonic look down, his face looking blank as Infinite's words went through his head.

"_In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you."_

"That might be the only thing I've done so far that's had a positive effect. Not only did I help you guys out, but we're all becoming good friends, especially me and you. I feel like I can talk to you about anything." She slowly looked to Sonic, the two now staring at each other. "I hope you feel the same way about me."

"I do." Sonic said, not hesitating on his answer. "Especially since now that I know some of your history. It… It…" Sonic couldn't get the words out, Korra noticing that he was getting a little choked up.

"Sonic?" she said with concern.

Sonic closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had just said that he felt like he could talk to Korra about anything.

He meant what he said, so there was no reason for him to hesitate.

"It makes me realize how similar we really are."

* * *

_**The History of Sonic**_

**BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Zuko Beach Flashback**

We go back to years ago when Sonic was just a young lad, rolling around at the speed of sound. He had places to go, and he had to follow his rainbow, right?

Well, he was only able to do so at times.

Sonic never knew his parents. It's unknown if they're dead or alive, but nonetheless, they've never been in Sonic's life. He didn't have any friends, at least none that weren't related to him. Apparently, he has a brother and sister, but he's never met them either. The only friend he's ever had, his best friend, was his Uncle Chuck. He looked like an older hedgehog version of Sonic really, making it really obvious to tell they were related.

Uncle Chuck himself had no idea where Sonic's parents went, but he promised them that he would take care of him.

That was the last time Uncle Chuck ever saw them.

With Sonic speeding back home, he saw that Uncle Chuck was looking for him. He smiled, his eyes representing that innocent kid joy that everybody has in their lifetime at least once. "Here I am, Uncle Chuck!" he said, making his presence be known.

Uncle Chuck immediately turned to Sonic's way, picking him up before he sped off again. "Sonic, what did I tell you about running off on your own like that? You know it's dangerous to leave the house, especially without me knowing where you are."

"Aww come on, Uncle Chuck, you don't have to worry about me. You know I'm too fast for anybody to see me anyway." The young Sonic smiled, Uncle Chuck now sighing.

"We can't risk that chance of you getting found out, though. That's my concern. Sonic, you were born with extraordinary powers, the gift of speed. It's the type of speed that everyone wishes they could have. Because of your gift, people will always be after you. That's why it's safe to just stay at home." Uncle Chuck told him, being very protective of Sonic. This protectiveness of Uncle Chuck would usually clash with Sonic's naturally rebellious attitude, and it didn't help that Sonic was essentially not allowed to go anywhere.

Uncle Chuck wasn't only trying to honor Sonic's parents wishes in this particular instance, though. That was only half of the reason. The other half was with him losing his wife and son in a pointless battle that they had no business being in. He had lost two of the most important people in his life to needless violence, which is similar to what Infinite already explained in his speech.

"_Cause the death of innocents in our selfish battles again, again, and again until we're both dead! Is that what you want?"_

You could say Uncle Chuck was never really the same after losing them, but him taking care of Sonic, especially as the years went on, it's like Sonic became his son.

"Okay, okay, Uncle Chuck, I hear you." A little Sonic said, Uncle Chuck smiling.

"Good. Still, I'm not gonna let you get off easy for sneaking out." A smirk appeared on Uncle Chuck's face, setting Sonic down but immediately tackled him afterwards.

"Hey, no fair!" Sonic said, the both of them laughing as they enjoyed their play time.

"_I didn't have any parents. Never knew them. I would try to ask Uncle Chuck about them, trying to find out where they could be, but even he didn't know."_

We move to another scene, where Uncle Chuck was sitting on the couch when little Sonic came out. Uncle Chuck saw that something was on Sonic's mind, so he asked, "What's wrong, Sonic?"

"I was just wondering if… If you knew where my parents were."

That question made Uncle Chuck look down, wishing he knew the answer to that. There was a silence for a long time, until he finally decided to speak.

"I wish I knew too, Sonic. I wish I could tell you, but I'm as clueless as you are."

That's when Sonic started to get a little sad. "They didn't want me, did they?"

Uncle Chuck immediately came closer to Sonic, kneeling down to him so they could look eye to eye. "No, that's not it! Don't speak like that! I'm sure if there was any way they could have taken care of you, they would have!"

As Uncle Chuck was explaining this to Sonic, he could sense that the young one was on the verge of tears. So, he decided to do something about it.

"_One thing about Uncle Chuck that still baffles me to this day, is how he knew what to say or what to do at any given time. He was the smartest, wisest man I've ever known. He was more than my best friend, it's like he became my father. His actions taught me that there was no greater thing than helping and inspiring others. It's why I try to help so many people today."_

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow… Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam."

As soon as Uncle Chuck started to sing, Sonic's forming tears suddenly went away.

"Little soldier boy, come marching home… Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."

At the end of his song, Uncle Chuck and Sonic were smiling at each other. Sonic got closer to Uncle Chuck and hugged him tightly. Uncle Chuck would do the same, embracing Sonic like he would never let him go.

"_I wish I could say the story ended there. You know, those typical happy endings in stories where it makes you feel good? Unfortunately… this story continues."_

Throughout the years, Sonic grew older, and thus, he became more difficult to deal with. There's always a certain point in a kid's life where they think they know more than their parents, or in this case, their uncle. Sonic was already rebellious when he was really young, and him getting older only made one of his signature traits worse.

And that was mainly him due to never being allowed to go anywhere. If it wasn't within five feet of the house, he simply wasn't allowed to go there.

Sonic not being able to socialize the way he wanted to, along with staying at Uncle Chuck's house for God knows how long at this point, it was driving him crazy.

It's one of the reasons why their last conversation together is a heartbreaker.

"_I was growing up, and as the years went on, I couldn't stand to be in one place any longer. I'm a guy that's always about freedom. Looking back on it, I think Uncle Chuck was the same way once upon a time, but the loss of his wife and son, along with the fact that apparently the last thing my parents told him to do was to take care of me… It wasn't a good combination. It was brewing for years, but it would finally explode in this very moment."_

"Sonic, get back here! You know tha-!"

"Know that I shouldn't be going out? I've heard that a million times. I can't continue to stay here and do absolutely nothing for the rest of my life!"

"Sonic, you know that you shouldn't be going out because of your powers! We've already discussed that it's too dangerous for you to go out!"

Uncle Chuck rubbed his head, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm only trying to protect you, and I know I'm not your father-"

Before Uncle Chuck could even finish, Sonic interrupted him.

"Then stop pretending to be!"

There was a silence between the two for a long while. For the first time in a long time, Uncle Chuck was left speechless, and Sonic, still in the heat of the moment, didn't realize what he said. He would speed off, Uncle Chuck yelling, "Sonic, wait!"

"_I was an idiot. That was our last conversation we had together. He was only trying to protect me, and here I was, disrespecting the man that raised me. I said that he wasn't my father, but he was the only father I've ever had."_

Hours would pass after that not so good conversation. Eventually, Sonic would return home like always, but when he did return home…

It was like he was living a nightmare.

Everything around Uncle Chuck's house, and Uncle Chuck's house itself, was on fire. Sonic's eyes were turned to shock, but as soon as they did, that's when they turned to fear.

In front of the house was Uncle Chuck's body in a pool of blood.

"UNCLE CHUCK!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs, running to his side and continued to yell his name.

Uncle Chuck's eyes would flutter, seeing Sonic, but his vision was blurry.

"Sonic…"

"I'm here, Uncle Chuck."

Sonic held Uncle Chuck's hand. Uncle Chuck was beginning to cry tears of joy, because he saw that Sonic was still alive.

Even with death knocking at his doorstep, he was still only concerned about Sonic.

"Sonic…" he began, but he could feel himself slipping away. Sonic could feel it too. Uncle Chuck's grip on Sonic's hand was staring to get weaker and weaker.

Uncle Chuck only let go because his body forced him to.

His eyes would close, his breathing stopping as his hand dropped, getting away from Sonic's hand.

He was gone.

Sonic looked at the lifeless body of the man that raised him, the man that gave him advice whenever he needed it, the man that swore his life to protect him. The man that taught him the lesson that there was no greater joy than helping others.

He could no longer talk to him.

Sonic began crying as hard as possible, his tears dropping on Uncle Chuck's body as he let everything out.

He wasn't there to protect to him.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**BGM: Continuing with Avatar: The Last Airbender – Zuko Beach Flashback**

After Sonic told his story, Korra was left speechless. She had absolutely no idea that Sonic went through all of that. No parents, missing brother and sister, and how his rebellious attitude got the one man he loved the most killed.

Without question, this was the saddest story that Korra has ever heard.

Sonic had a blank expression on his face, the events of that night replaying in his head over and over again. It was hard to tell if he was feeling any emotion by the look on his face. Maybe he was trying to hide it?

Korra didn't know what to say, the silence only being broken by Sonic.

It was actually broken by a little laugh.

"You know, it's funny… It's actually Uncle Chuck's birthday today, by the way."

Yep, that's the part that absolutely broke Korra, her worry in her eyes being evident.

"I wasn't expecting to explain his history along with mine, but I guess that's what happens when you start talking."

Sonic was definitely hiding his true emotions, now looking at his reflection in the water. All he could see was his reflection forming into Uncle Chuck.

He looked up at the sky, almost acting like he was looking up at Uncle Chuck watching over him.

"All I hope is that I've made him proud."

Yep, that was it. Korra couldn't allow herself to not do anything any longer.

She grabbed Sonic's hand, their hands now being intertwined with each other. After that, Korra hugged him tightly, Sonic returning the gesture with a hug of his own.

Throughout his entire life, Sonic was seen as this independent boss who loved adventure and freedom. That part of him was still very much true.

However, there was another part of him, a deeper part of him that he really didn't show too often, but he's struggled with the fact that there was a possibility that he would always be alone. It's gotten better, due to him making friends on all of his adventures.

But the death of Uncle Chuck still haunts him.

* * *

Time passed, and after Korra comforted Sonic the best way she could, her body finally won and forced her to go to sleep.

This left Sonic alone, getting closer to the water as he looked up at the night sky.

He thought back to one of the most important conversations that he had with Uncle Chuck.

**Flashback**

"Sonic," Uncle Chuck began, grabbing the little Sonic and putting him on his lap. "There's no greater joy than helping and inspiring others. If you can inspire them to be great in whatever they want to do, there's nothing greater than that."

At the time, the little Sonic didn't fully realize what he meant, but in innocent kid fashion, he gave a nod. "Right!"

**End of Flashback**

**BGM: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Leaves From The Vine**

A small smile appeared on Sonic's face, continuing to look up at the sky.

"Happy Birthday, my Uncle."

This is when the tears came, closing his eyes as he began to break down, the events of that infamous night replaying in his head over and over again.

"If only I could have helped you…"

His tears started dropping into the water below him, still never taking his eyes off the sky.

"Leaves from the vine… Falling so slow… Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam."

Sonic's voice started to break, continuing to cry as singing his Uncle's song was getting tougher and tougher for him.

He would try his best to push through.

"Little… soldier boy…" His voice broke again, but he wouldn't stop, even with all the tears.

"Come marching home… Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."

**End of Chapter 8: Not So Different**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Blaze: Mako, the only thing that's blocking you is your mind.**

**Mako: What do you mean my mind?! My mind is as clear as ever!**

**Blaze: Yeah, sure.**

**Mako: So, you don't believe me?**

**Blaze: Of course I don't!**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**Turmoil**_

**Sonic: Wasn't this chapter sad enough?**

**Author's Note: Oh man, we tackled a lot of topics in this chapter today, huh? This was tough to write, and as you guys know, this story is mainly powered by Sonic's and Korra's friendship. I wanted this chapter to be similar to The Storm, which is one of the best Avatar episodes ever. A deeper look at their histories allows the reader to really see where the characters are coming from, and why they are the way they are. This isn't stopping anytime soon, either, as Mako is now going to get this treatment. As always, if you guys like what you read, leave a follow and favorite. Finally, don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! See you guys next chapter. **


	9. Turmoil

**Don't Think Twice**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

**Chapter 9: Turmoil**

In the pro-bending gym, Blaze was currently training Mako on how to become better with his firebending. Mako was a darn good firebender himself, but to prepare for the tournament, he asked Blaze for her help to train him. Ever since Blaze accepted the offer, Mako has been getting beat to a pulp in their training sessions. It's not because Mako sucks as a firebender, because he clearly doesn't. Though, Blaze could tell that a lot was on his mind, and that same mental turmoil was causing him to be off his game.

"Where was the power in that fireball?! I know you can do better than that!" Blaze exclaimed, shooting her own fireball at Mako.

Mako's eyes widened, dodging the fireball at the last second by the skin of his teeth. He was panting heavily, now getting frustrated. "Oh, I'll show you power!" he replied, now sending multiple fireblasts at Blaze.

Blaze, using her great agility, dodged the fireblasts effortlessly. With each one she dodged, she was getting closer and closer to Mako's position. When she finally got close enough, to the point where she could blast him at point blank range, Blaze only punched him in his chest, knocking him down to the floor.

This was the billionth time this has happened to him ever since they started training, and the person that would have a front row seat to all of this would be Bolin. He could only sigh as he watched his brother lose to Blaze yet again.

Mako looked up to see Blaze standing over him, having her hands on her hips. "Something's bothering you."

Mako would instantly refute that statement. "What? There's nothing bothering me."

"I can tell by the way you're moving that something is bothering you. Everything about you, your form, your firebending, is the definition of sloppy right now."

"Look! I'm fine, okay? Maybe I'm getting bothered because you keep on saying that something is bothering me!" Mako retorted, getting up and angrily left the gym. Blaze's eyes lit up in anger, not believing that Mako would just walk away like that.

"What is his problem?! I'm the one that's trying to help him!" Blaze shouted, with Bolin being silent in the background for a short moment, watching everything that would go on. Maybe giving Blaze more of an in-depth look at his brother would help her understand him.

"Mako's a complicated dude, Blaze." He told her, Blaze folding her arms as she was clearly still annoyed.

"Don't have to tell me that. That's quite obvious," Blaze replied, Bolin making a frown.

"There's a lot that goes on inside his head, and that hasn't changed in a long time. He doesn't really like to show his emotions that much, but when he does… Well, you get outbursts like that." Bolin was obviously referring to the outburst that Mako just had, Blaze now giving her full attention to Bolin.

"But why is he like that?" she asked curiously, the question making Bolin look down at the floor in a sad manner.

"Ever since our parents got murdered, he's put a lot of pressure on himself to handle everything. He wasn't just a big brother anymore, he was essentially playing the role of dad and mom at the same time." Bolin explained, Blaze's look turning into surprise.

"Oh…" Blaze said, her tone being a mixture of sadness and awkwardness. "Bolin, I'm so sorry." She replied, now feeling like an idiot.

"You're fine. You had no idea, so there's no reason to blame you." Bolin assured her. "The death of our parents caused him to become really closed up when it came to his emotions. It didn't help that the whole thing happened right in front of us. It's safe to say that both he and I never truly healed after that, but then again, who could?"

Hearing this story, Blaze would walk over to Bolin and sit next to him, having a look of concern. She was about to say something, but Bolin would continue with his story.

"Mako obviously took on more adult responsibilities. Since he became a lot more serious since that day, I've always tried to be positive, as hard as that may be. It's the reason why I am who I am today, the goofy dude that tells jokes all the time for the sole purpose of putting a smile on my brother's face. I guess you could say that's a form of hiding the pain, but that's the only thing I can do, really." Bolin would look to Blaze, officially now giving her a history lesson.

"Our lives after that weren't easy, but I'm sure you kinda already figured that out. We were living on the streets for a long time. That is, until we joined the Triple Threat Triad. We finally started making money, albeit not in the most… legal ways, but we weren't broke anymore. It didn't take long to realize that what we were doing wasn't right, though, and we eventually left. Toza, the dude who owns this gym, offered us a better opportunity instead of getting money from gang related things. If you're wondering why he's putting so much pressure on himself to win this tournament, now you know. He's said it before, but now you really know the true reason behind it."

That last part made Blaze confused in a way. "But isn't Asami rich? You and Mako should be fine because of that, right?"

Bolin shook his head, basically saying no. "There's no guarantee that they're going to be dating forever. I'm sure you know how complicated relationships can get, so that's why he's still putting a lot on the line for this tournament. It also doesn't help that he might not be… Well, fully committed to Asami."

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Things aren't working out between them?"

"I don't think it's that. It's more about him being confused, because he also really likes somebody else." Bolin paused, peaking Blaze's curiosity.

"Who?" Blaze asked.

Bolin made another pause, before finally revealing who it was.

"Korra."

* * *

We go back to Air Temple Island, where Sonic was still sitting by the water. He was doing this for long periods of time, reminiscing about all the good times he's had with Uncle Chuck. What he wasn't expecting, though, was a hand to touch his back.

When Sonic looked behind him, it was Tails trying to comfort his best friend. Knuckles was right beside him, trying to make Sonic feel better by rubbing his back. They knew exactly what day it was.

"Today's _that_ day, huh?" Tails spoke, Sonic only replying with a nod, looking back at the water.

"You know, Uncle Chuck would be really proud of you for all the good you've done. Can't even count the amount of times you've saved the day over the years." Knuckles told him, showing a smile.

His two best friends trying to make him feel better put a smile on Sonic's face. It's good to know that even with all the drama, world traveling, and all the other crap, he could always count on his two best friends to be there for him.

Sonic got up, still keeping his smile as he looked at the two of them. When he looked at them, it gave his adventures a form of validation. Not only has he saved his world countless times, but along the way, he couldn't dream of making better friends.

Uncle Chuck would definitely be proud and so, so happy for him.

"Thanks guys."

That's when Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles would all embrace in a group hug, showing the bond they had.

* * *

It would only be a couple hours after that where Sonic would get himself together, being in the middle of the Air Temple Island training grounds. He was actually practicing some airbending forms that Tenzin was trying to teach him and Korra. He didn't think he would end up doing this, but this honestly took a lot off his mind. Him just being alone, practicing forms even though he can't airbend.

It was a nice distraction.

He thought he would be alone for a good amount of time, until somebody would show up on the island.

From the corner of Sonic's eye, he saw that a certain firebender boy would decide to grace him with his presence.

"Mako?"

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" Mako said.

"Ah, nothing much. The usual." Sonic would decide to not go all sob story on Mako today. There's only so many times that he can talk about the story. "So, what brings you to the island?"

Mako scratched the back of his head, thinking about what he wanted to say, but didn't quite know how to put it out there yet. "What brings me to the island?" he repeated, still thinking on how he wanted to say this. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

That caught Sonic's attention. "Uh oh, don't tell me Blaze burned down the entire gym." He said, sounding worried.

Mako shook his head. "No, it's not that."

Sonic had a sigh of relief. "Phew, that's good to know." He said, continuing to look at Mako. "If it's not that, then what is it?"

Mako still wasn't sure how to put it into words. Heck, should he even mention this to Sonic? God, this was so frustrating. Mako's reluctance to say anything was starting to annoy Sonic.

"Spit it out, man. Whaddya wanna talk about?" Sonic asked, now pushing Mako to speak as he was now tapping his foot, signaling that he was getting impatient. "I'm waaiiiiitiiiiiing."

Mako closed his eyes, figuring that there was no way out of this now. He would take a deep breath, opening his eyes and looked directly at Sonic. "Has Korra… mentioned anything about me?"

Uh oh, Sonic knew where this was going. He didn't know that he would be caught in the middle of it, though.

"Why do you want to know?" Sonic replied. "Is everything good with you and Asami?"

"Oh, everything's fine. We couldn't be better." Mako was telling the truth.

"Then why are you concerned about Korra if everything is all handy dandy? Is something wrong with Asami?"

Mako shook his head once more, waving his hands this time. "No, no! Asami's great. She's an awesome girlfriend, really."

"But you also have feelings for Korra. That's where this conversation is headed, right?" Sonic asked him, already knowing what the answer would be, but he wanted to hear it come from Mako's mouth.

Mako sighed, looking down at the ground in shame. "Yeah… I have feelings for Korra too."

"And you came to me to talk about this, why?" Sonic continued his questioning, wanting to hear what Mako wanted to say.

"I mean, you and Korra spend a lot of time together. I was just wondering if… You know, if it was possible she felt the same way about me?"

Sonic remained silent for a minute, before shrugging. He wouldn't rat out Korra like that. He would sit down, motioning for Mako to sit with him. Mako would accept Sonic's offer, sitting by him to hear what he had to say.

"That's classified information. But, I will try to help you in some other way." Sonic told him. "First, what do you like about Korra?"

Mako looked to the sky as he answered this question. "Oh man, where do I start? Well, she's brave, she's selfless, she's loyal, and it also doesn't hurt that she's beautiful." He told Sonic, earning a nod from the blue blur. That wouldn't stop his line of questioning, though.

"But isn't Asami all of those things too?"

"Yeah, she definitely is." Mako confirmed.

"Then that makes me ask the same question again, why are you so concerned about Korra?"

"It's because I'm confused, okay?!" Mako exclaimed, Sonic's face being blank. Mako realized how his tone sounded, making himself sigh as he touched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry. It's just that my mind hasn't been the greatest as of late. I was training with Blaze and it's like I couldn't even hit her. This wasn't the first time that this happened either. This has happened literally _every time _we've had a sparring session. Blaze is convinced that something is bothering me. I didn't want to accept it at first… but she may be right after all."

Hearing this, Sonic took everything in, clearly noticing how truly frustrated Mako was. Why was he always stuck with the role of giving people advice?

Guess that's what comes with being a hero.

"Well man, that thing comes down to you. You gotta decide whether or not you want to be with Asami or go after Korra. That is your choice. I'm not a love doctor whatsoever, but I can at least tell you that." Sonic said. Though, he wasn't done.

"There's gotta be more to it than that, though. Relationship drama can't be the only thing that's driving you crazy, right? Somebody doesn't just come all the way over here to _only_ talk about that mess."

Now we're getting more personal, we're getting into the nitty gritty.

Mako looked to Sonic, agreeing with him. "You're right. There is more to it than that." He confirmed. "Winning this tournament could change so much for me and Bolin. We would finally be set for life and not broke. Seems like all our life, we've been struggling to survive. This might be the only chance we get, because who says that we're gonna have a pro-bending season like this again?"

Mako wasn't finished, but this made Sonic think back to the first night he met him, Korra, and Bolin. He did mention that they lived on the streets before, but never expanded upon it.

Maybe he would get that expansion now.

"Ever since our parents died, things would never be the same."

* * *

_**The History of Mako & Bolin**_

Mako and Bolin could be seen playing with their mom and dad. Mako and Bolin were running full speed around the house, yelling, "You guys can't catch us!"

"Don't be too sure about that, boys!" Naoki yelled, winking at her husband as they chased their sons around. San would wink back, going the other way as they set their plan in motion.

As Bolin and Mako continued to run, they would look behind them to see how much distance they made from their parents. They saw that Naoki was still chasing them, but San was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where did dad go-"

Before Bolin could finish, San had cut his sons' pathway off, suddenly picking up Bolin and smiled widely. "Haha! I got you!"

"Where in the world did you come from?!" Bolin exclaimed. Mako was now distracted, and it caused him to be picked up by Naoki.

"Gotchya, Mako!"

"No fair, I was distracted!"

At the end of the game, all of them started laughing, showing the joy in their family that was once always there.

"_Mom and Dad meant the world to us. It's going to start off like a typical, happy family story, but honestly, that's how it was. We were truly a happy family, and it seemed like nothing would be able to break us apart."_

We transfer to another scene where the family was walking down the streets of Republic City, having a nice time out. "Hey mom, how about we go to the park after this?" Mako asked. "I'm sure it would be fun!"

"That's up to your father, dear." Naoki replied with a smile, turning to San. San could only laugh and shake his head.

"Sure, why not? Walking is good exercise anyway." San said, with Mako and Bolin saying, "Yay!" in unison.

As they were making their way to the park, they noticed that a figure was standing in their way. The family started walking slowly until they came to a halt. San would decide to speak to this man.

"Excuse me, sir, but we're trying to get into the park here." He told him, the man now coming closer to the family, his hands being lit with flames.

"And I'm trying to get some money. So how about you hand it over before anyone gets hurt?" the mugger said, the family now taking a few steps back.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Bolin said, Naoki putting her arm around him.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything's going to be fine."

Mako was quite frightened by this as well, but he was more quiet than Bolin was. San, deciding that it would be best to just give the mugger what he wanted, gave him his money so his family could be safe.

But that's not all the mugger wanted.

"Your turn, lady!" he said, turning to Naoki. It's clear that she wasn't prepared for the mugger to come to her. She was all over the place, trying to get her money out, but she was taking too long for the mugger's taste.

"You think this is a game?!" the mugger yelled, now coming after Naoki with his fists having a large amount of fire. Before the mugger could strike Naoki, though, San jumped in front of her, taking the blow. The flaming fist that the mugger had went right through San's chest, making him cough up blood as his eyes turned to white. When the mugger took his fist out of San's chest, San fell to the ground, his eyes being nothing but white as his family could only look on in nothing but horror.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, SAN!" Naoki yelled.

"DADDY!" Mako and Bolin shouted, tears now coming to their eyes.

"You're too loud for my liking!" the mugger told Naoki, now coming after her.

"RUN, BOLIN! RUN, MAKO!" Naoki shouted at the top of her lungs, before a flaming fist went right through her stomach, blood now coming down from her mouth.

"MOMMY!" Bolin and Mako yelled, seeing their mother fall to the ground, looking as lifeless as her husband, falling on top of him. A pool of blood was now forming under them, the mugger now coming towards Naoki's body and took her money. The mugger would look at the traumatized faces of Mako and Bolin, before running away as fast as he could.

Bolin was crying his eyes out, while Mako was trying to process what just happened. This couldn't have happened. No, it had to be a dream.

Mako dropped to his knees, his tears dropping on his dead parent's bodies.

They were gone forever.

"_But I was wrong. I guess the only thing that could break us apart was life itself."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Now knowing Mako's story, Sonic wasn't sure what to say. "After that, Bolin and I lived on the streets. You already knew that part, but how we survived on the streets is a whole different story. I tried my absolute hardest to take care of Bolin, but I couldn't do it without the money. We joined the Triple Threat Triad, and that's how we stopped being broke for a while. But then we realized if we kept on going down this dark path, there wouldn't be a good ending for us. Toza, a guy I assume you met because you entered his gym on the night we met, gave us a chance at a new life. Ever since then, Bolin and I have been pro-bending."

Finishing his story, Mako was now silent. It was tough for him to talk about these events and replay them in his head, but somehow, he did it. Sonic was still trying to figure out what to say. I mean, seeing your parents get murdered in cold blood like that? How in the world does he reply to that?

"I'm sorry, Mako. I know what it's like to lose somebody you love, so your story really hits home." Sonic told him, now understanding why Blaze apparently said that Mako was all over the place when it came to his mental state. It's stuck with him for a long time, probably ever since it happened, but since the opportunity is now there for him, the opportunity to live a better life if he won the tournament, which is something that he once considered an impossibility… All of it is coming right back in his face, and he's feeling the pressure.

"I lost my uncle a long time ago. It's tough to move on from something like that, especially when you were so close with those people. The important thing is that we make sure they live on in not only our hearts, but we need to continue their legacy with our actions. Your childhood was essentially stripped from you, but you took on the challenge of becoming an adult so quickly. That right there is incredible, and it shows the type of person you are. I know for a fact if your parents could see you and Bolin now, they would be so proud of you guys."

Mako listened to Sonic, taking his words to heart. A small smile appeared on his face, feeling that he was getting kinda teary eyed. He wouldn't cry, though. He would hold it in.

"Thanks, Sonic." He told him, now looking at his scarf. "This scarf was my dad's... It's the only thing I have left of him. I'd like to think that me having his scarf makes me feel like he's still here with me, and I'm continuing his legacy as long as I'm living." Mako explained, revealing how much his scarf meant to him. Sonic's eyes went into realization mode, now knowing why Mako wears that red scarf all the time. "I can see why Korra likes to talk to you so much. You give people hope." Mako said, smiling.

Sonic shrugged, smiling himself. "Hey, that's what I hope to accomplish. I'm always trying to help people, especially my friends."

Sonic put out his fist for a fist bump, Mako realizing what he wanted to do and did the same, their fists connecting. Truth be told, this was the first time Sonic and Mako really sat down with each other and just talked.

Right here, this was the moment that they became friends.

"You know, I'm really glad I came here now. That was a talk that I needed." Mako said, getting back on his feet with Sonic doing the same. "And, uh… Sorry about your uncle."

"Ah, it's alright. Don't worry about me, just wanted to help you out." Sonic said. Before Mako could say anything else, that's when Korra showed herself.

**BGM: Aaliyah - At Your Best (You Are Love)**

"Hey Mako! Didn't know you were here!" She told him, clearly being happy to see him. Probably a bit overly happy? Who knows?

"Oh. Hey, Korra." Mako said, being happy to see her as well. Him being here made Korra think.

"Oh no, don't tell me Blaze burned down the gym!" Korra exclaimed.

Again with the Blaze burning down the gym theory. My goodness, they had no faith in her.

"Why does everyone think Blaze burned down the gym?" Mako replied, referring to Sonic by a look because he said the same thing.

"Oh, trust me. She's like that." Sonic confirmed, giving Mako a warning.

Mako could only shake his head, laughing a bit. "She's fiiiiine. She wouldn't do that… Right?" he asked, now remembering how he spoke to Blaze before he left.

Oh God, the gym may have been burned down by now.

Before he could go, Korra grabbed Mako by the hand. "Oh! Since you're here, you might as well stay to eat something!" she told him, Mako now blushing as Korra grabbed his hand.

"Korra, I-"

"LET'S GO!" She exclaimed, now pulling him away, Mako now finding it futile to do anything due to Korra's strength.

"But Korra, I'm not even hungry!" Mako said, but Korra wasn't listening to him. The main thing Korra wanted to do was to spend time with Mako.

That left Sonic alone, leaving him to watch as Korra dragged Mako to the kitchen. His face was blank, but he felt weird inside as he saw the two run off.

But why would he feel weird at seeing the two run off? That doesn't make any sense.

He continued to look on until they were out of sight, honestly not knowing why he was feeling the way he was feeling, nor could he tell what he was feeling.

Odd.

**END OF CHAPTER 9: TURMOIL**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Tails: Thanks for showing us around, Asami! This is definitely a mechanic's dream!**

**Asami: Aw, well I'm glad you like it, Tails.**

**Knuckles: What's wrong, Asami? You don't sound right.**

**Asami: Oh, I'm fine.**

**Sonic: BULLCRAP!**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**Turning Point**_

**Sonic: Why am I scared at the next chapter's title…?**

**Author's Note: And chapter 9 is in the books! Everybody's getting closer with each other, huh? Chapter 10 is going to be the real turning point, though, and I can't wait for you guys to read it because it's gonna dive into Asami's character. As always, if you like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite. And like I always say, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Also, it's officially been like a year since this story's been released. Wow, time flies. Is this an anniversary chapter? I don't know, lol. If you guys want to see a mini special of some sorts, let me know!**


	10. Turning Point

**Don't Think Twice**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

**Author's Note: We're on chapter 10! Shout out to everybody who's reading this story, you guys are the best!**

**Chapter 10: Turning Point**

It's been a weird time for Sonic these last couple of weeks. He was currently laying on his bed, having his arms behind his head as he looked at the ceiling for long periods of time. This was due to him being deep in thought about a lot of things, such as Infinite, this world as a whole, trying to get back home, Korra…

Wait, he was thinking about Korra?

I mean, they're friends, so it's not weird for a friend to think about another friend, right?

But something was off. Something was off about him. By the day, it seemed like he and Korra were only growing closer. It's okay to become closer with your friends, that's how it's supposed to happen as time passes. However, he felt a connection with Korra, like a real, real connection, and it's not just in the typical friendship sort of way.

It was possible that it could be something more.

Sonic might only be starting to realize this, and it's safe to say that it was driving him crazy. He didn't want to admit it, but Tails and Knuckles may be right after all. That includes the part of them possibly going to the next step, if it ever got to that point. He knows that he can't be with her, because he and his friends have to get back home. It would only cause a bunch of mess if a relationship was involved.

Besides, Korra didn't like him like that anyway. She's into Mako.

Maybe this is all an overreaction.

Sonic groaned, feeling annoyed at the entire thing and got out of his bed, proceeding to walk into the kitchen. When he walked in there, he saw Pema who was currently cutting up some vegetables. When she turned around and saw Sonic, she showed a smile.

"Hi, Sonic." Pema said, turning back to the vegetables and continued to cut them.

"Hey, Pema." Sonic replied rather flatly, now watching Pema be a master at cutting up those vegetables. Even though she wasn't slicing and dicing enemies, it reminded him of the good old days when he was cutting up bad guys with Caliburn.

Pema stopped cutting when she noticed how flat Sonic's voice sounded, which was completely unlike him. She turned around, now not taking her eyes off him. "Uh oh. Is something wrong?"

Sonic shook his head, replying, "Naahhh, I'm fine. Really, I am."

Yeah, it was obvious that he was lying.

It didn't help that Pema was a mother of three children, so she already knew about all of the tricks that kids tried to pull off when they didn't want to talk. She frowned, telling Sonic, "You know that you're talking to a mother of three, right? I can tell when something's wrong with any of my kids."

In that way, Pema was making it seem like she was Sonic's mother. I guess in a way you could say that, given that Pema is the one that makes sure things are running smoothly along with being a caring person to everyone.

Pema went to the dinner table and sat down, extending her hand which basically told Sonic to sit next to her. Sonic sighed, but he would sit next to Pema while being slouched, looking like a kid that just got in trouble.

"So, I'm going to ask you again. What's wrong?" Pema asked, Sonic remaining silent for a few good moments. He honestly didn't want to say this. Would it be simple? Sure. Would it be slightly embarrassing? In his eyes, yes, mainly because he doesn't deal with stuff like this.

In the end, he would spit it out.

"Pema… what do you do when you like someone?"

Pema listened to Sonic, saying, "Define like."

"Like uh…" Sonic paused, thinking about how he wanted to say this. "Liking someone more than just a friend."

Pema showed a smile once more. "Is that why you're acting like this?"

Sonic put his head down in embarrassment. Jesus, he was the one that usually gave advice to people, but being on the opposite end, while talking about he's the one that actually likes somebody, he doesn't know how to deal with it. Sonic's never really been the relationship type. He's always been this fast blue blur that's always been about freedom. He's always figured that a relationship would not only slow him down, but risk the chance of his significant other getting hurt because of the trouble he gets in.

Somebody he loved has already died because of his actions, and he doesn't want to go through that feeling anymore.

That's the burden of being a hero, I guess.

Pema started to rub Sonic's back, trying to cheer him up. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with liking someone more than a friend. We all have our crushes growing up." She would decide to explain it in further detail. "For me, it was Tenzin. Believe it or not, he was actually dating Lin for a good while."

Sonic raised his head up at this, being surprised. "You're talking about that grumpy cop? Tenzin dated _her_?" he asked, not believing what he just heard.

Pema nodded, confirming it. "Yep. Though, I couldn't watch the person that I loved date another woman. So, I confessed my feelings to him, and the rest was history." She sounded proud as she was explaining this to Sonic.

Hearing this, all Sonic could do was chuckle a bit. "Wait, so you're saying that you broke them up?"

"I wouldn't call it that… I think I'll just say it was more about the timing when I confessed, because when I finally did, Tenzin and Lin were going through a lot of relationship problems."

Sonic nodded, having a sly look on his face. "Ahhhhh, nice way of saying that you broke them up."

"Oh, hush." Pema replied, the two of them laughing. After the laugh, Pema would continue with helping Sonic. "So, who is this person that you have a crush on, anyway? And when do I get to meet her?" As she said this, Pema already had a feeling on who Sonic could be talking about.

Sonic shrugged, replying, "I don't think it would work out anyway." Of course, there was a variety of reasons why he thought this, but he'll state the one he actually can say. "She doesn't share the same feelings. Besides, she likes somebody else."

"Are you talking about Korra?"

That's when Sonic immediately froze up, his eyes widening. Then he frantically moved his arms, going into panic mode. "What?! Nah, what would make you think of that?! There's no way that would ever work out!" he exclaimed, Pema now giggling.

"I guess I'm right." Pema said. "You two would make such a cute couple. I don't know if you two noticed it, but right off the bat, I could tell that you guys had a great connection. I think that's mainly because of how similar you two are, and that causes both of you to really understand each other. That connection has only gotten stronger since you first got here."

Figuring that there was no way out of it now, Sonic rubbed his forehead and sighed, now beginning to speak. "The thing is, though, I've never really went through this before. I don't consider myself the relationship type, to be honest. It's one of the reasons why I'm so confused when it comes to this whole thing."

Pema gave a nod, understanding where Sonic was coming from. "Romance is a very complicated thing. You're not the first nor the last person to not be completely sure on what they're doing. But, when you finally get to the point where you know what you want, it's the best feeling in the world. Happiness and love can't ever be beaten. You can have everything in the world, but if you don't have those two things, then what are you really living for?"

This was the part where Sonic really started to listen to what Pema was trying to say. It's like he became one of her kids during this moment, being quiet as she continued to speak. "Happiness is a given, but love itself doesn't always have to come from a significant other. Love can come from many people, like friends, family, and even yourself. It's such a precious thing that a lot of people take for granted, and they only start to realize it when the love they once had is gone. When you finally find love, wherever you may find it, cherish it and don't ever let it go. This is my advice to you, Sonic."

When Pema finally finished, Sonic took a deep breath, her words really hitting home. He was quiet for a long time, his memories of Uncle Chuck, his friends, his adventures, everything that he's gone through in his life was running through his mind. When he tried to speak, it sounded like he was getting choked up.

"I…" he began, taking another deep breath. He didn't know what he wanted to say, so the best thing for him to do would be to let it flow naturally. "Thank you, Pema. Your speech is really hitting me right now, because I didn't have any parents growing up. Never met them or anything. The only man that took care of me and loved me like a son was my Uncle Chuck." He looked up to the ceiling, Pema now looking worried for him.

"Uncle Chuck became more than some uncle to me… He became my father. All he did was try to love and protect me, which makes it so hard that the last real conversation we ever had, he was trying to tell me something important, and I repaid him by throwing it in his face." He looked down in sorrow as he explained this, regretting what he did on that day ever since.

"And that was the last time I saw him… He died afterwards." Sonic confirmed, Pema now rubbing his back to comfort him. "I took his love for granted, and ever since that day, I swore to myself to never let that happen again." Another reason why Sonic was getting so emotional at this, was because Pema was telling him this in a motherly way. Since he never knew his mom, it's like Pema became the mom he never had in this very moment. Pema knew what this conversation meant to Sonic in a way, especially after hearing that he's never met his parents.

They embraced each other in a hug, resembling a mother's love for her son, even if the two weren't really related.

* * *

After the touching conversation that Sonic had with Pema, Sonic would walk around Air Temple Island at night. The words of Pema, just like his other thoughts, were constantly coming into his mind. Those thoughts would stop, though, because he saw Korra who was practicing airbending forms. She was still trying to airbend. Heck, she would accept one measly puff of air at this point, but she can't even do that. Instead of airbending, she was firebending. She was obviously angry that she still couldn't airbend, as long as she's been trying to, which is the reason why she was sending multiple fireblasts at the sky. "Why can't I do it?!" she shouted, still shooting fireblasts.

Sonic was wondering if he should say anything to her in the first place. He knew that when Korra was angry, there's not much you can do, and it would be best to stay away from her.

But seeing her troubled like this, seeing his friend being frustrated, he just couldn't help himself.

He cleared his throat, making an 'ahem' sound. Korra stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to see that it was Sonic. Now she looked embarrassed, as she scratched the back of her head. "Uh… Did you see any of that?"

"Mhm." Sonic told her, nodding.

Korra sighed in response. "I don't understand. I have all the forms down, I've been trying to listen to Tenzin more about meditation, but I still can't freaking airbend!" she pouted, feeling defeated. "Maybe I'm not meant to airbend or something, I don't know."

"Oh come on," Sonic said, walking closer to her. "You're the Avatar, of course you're meant to airbend. You're gonna get it eventually."

"And what makes you so sure?" Korra replied, folding her arms.

**BGM: Spider-Man 2002 OST – Backyard Connection**

Sonic made sure to think about this, wanting to prove a point to Korra while also helping her the best he could.

Eventually, it would come to him.

"Because you're the type of person that never gives up. I've gotten a front row seat to that for the last few weeks, considering how much we've trained together." Sonic said in an encouraging tone. Korra slightly smiled at the compliment. She didn't know how, but the blue idiot was always able to make her smile in some capacity.

"Thanks." She replied, turning to Republic City and how it lit up in the night. Sonic did the same, but as he looked, he still thought about the conversation he had with Pema.

Would he… No, he wouldn't. It would be so out of the blue.

But he was thinking about something else, and it made him ask Korra a question.

"Korra, I want to ask you something." Sonic told her, Korra turning around to face him.

"What's up?" she replied.

"This may sound weird or random, but what do you hope to accomplish in your life? Like, what's your number one goal?"

An odd question, but Korra didn't mind it since she felt comfortable talking to Sonic. "I want to…" she began, but started looking at the ground, like she was almost doubting herself in a way, and debating if she should even say this in the first place.

"Korra, it's me. Remember, you can tell me anything, suffering buddy." Sonic told her. Korra continued to look at the ground, but would face Sonic once again.

"I want to become the best Avatar ever." She told him, but the way she said it, she honestly wasn't sure how Sonic would take it.

You see, Korra has been beaten into a pulp lately, because the people want a fully realized Avatar now, and she's quite simply not there yet. With the people constantly comparing her to Avatar Aang, saying he would have known what to do during this Equalist revolution, along with her still not being able to airbend yet, the once overly confident Korra that first came into Republic City… suddenly felt not so confident anymore.

When Korra told Sonic this, he noticed how her voice sounded. But in typical Sonic fashion, he would try to cheer her up. "You're well on your way. You know that, right?"

"Sonic, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but let's face it. I'm not ready. What have I done for you to say that I'm on my way to be the best Avatar ever?" She said, still not really sounding confident and honestly didn't really believe Sonic. She believed the only reason why he was telling her this was because they're friends.

"Well, I can go down the list. One, when you saw that me, Tails, and Knuckles didn't have a place stay, it took about 15, maybe 20 minutes for you to help us and offer us a place to stay. Really, we were strangers to you during that time, but with the type of person you are, you instantly wanted to help us." Sonic told her, still not being done.

"Second, you've helped me more times than I could count. When I was having nightmare after nightmare, you were always by my side, making it an effort to help me while also telling me to don't think twice about coming to you for help. You're a freaking pro-bender that's in the tournament with your friends, isn't that awesome? Not only that, but you're also in the task force at the same time. I honestly don't know how you're combining all of this crap into your schedule and finding the time for all of this, but somehow, you're doing it."

Sonic still wasn't done.

"You risked your life for someone you didn't know, this time the person being Blaze. I don't think I need to go back on how that night ended for both of us, but you get the point. You stayed with me _all_ night and healed me when I apparently coughed up blood, the only thing stopping you being your body which forced you to sleep. You saved those people's lives at your parade, even if they choose not to admit it. They'd all be dead if you weren't there to see that beam. You were there for me when I was talking about the death of Uncle Chuck. You've done so many things to help not only my life, but other people's lives as well. That's why I say you're well on your way, and I see it coming." Sonic finished, Korra looking at him wide eyed and was speechless.

Truth be told, she was touched at what Sonic said to her. For him to let her know that he really appreciates what she's done for him, along with stating the things that she's done for other people, was the encouragement she desperately needed.

Korra would proceed to ask Sonic a question. "What do you see coming for you?"

Sonic thought about it for a quick second. What did he see coming for him?

There's so many things he could say, but there would be only one thing he would say.

"I don't know." Sonic spoke in an honest tone, slowly shaking his head as he still thought about all the things he could say. "But I already know for you, though, you're going to be the best Avatar ever. When people look at you, you're going to be the symbol of peace and balance in the world. Whenever people look at you, you're going to give people hope."

Korra slowly showed a sweet smile towards Sonic. "You know, I have a good example to go by when it comes to giving hope to others, and I'm trying to get to that person's level."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "And who's this person you're talking about?"

Korra paused, her sweet smile staying as she replied with only one word.

"You."

When she said that, it was safe to say that he was surprised. Honestly, he should have known that Korra was talking about him, but his slight denseness might have actually helped the blue blur in this situation. They stared at each other for a good bit, until somebody would interrupt them.

"Hey, Korra!" Mako exclaimed, now being on Air Temple Island. "You have time to practice some team moves for the tournament? Bolin and I can't do them without you!"

Korra looked to Mako, getting excited that he showed up again. She was about to run off, but realized that running off without saying bye to Sonic would be rude.

"I gotta go." She told him, Sonic being disappointed that they couldn't carry on their conversation further. Though, he would make sure not to show it.

"Bye," Sonic replied, watching Korra as she was now running to Mako, the two taking off as they went on to practice for the tournament.

* * *

It was the next day, Team Sonic being up bright and early as an excited Tails was scrambling around, bugging Sonic, Blaze, and Knuckles literally every second. You see, Tails and Asami talked about seeing what goes on at Future Industries. Long story short, Asami promised Tails that she would give him a tour.

Tails would also force Sonic and Knuckles to go with him, as much as they wanted to continue sleeping instead.

After they got ready, the three made it to Future Industries, Asami waiting for them at the front door. She smiled widely, saying, "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Tails exclaimed, being excited to see everything.

The rest of the team, though?

Eh.

"I could be getting some extra sleep right about now…" Knuckles said, being slightly annoyed but made sure to say it in a low tone so Asami couldn't hear him.

"We'll be back in the bed soon enough. Just have to get through this short tour and we'll be fine." Sonic replied.

"I hope you're right, because a cat needs her beauty sleep." Blaze said, rubbing her eyes.

"That would be true if you were still a cat." Knuckles said, chuckling. Blaze's eye twitched, her hands suddenly becoming lit with flames. Knuckles wasn't stupid, he knew when to stop with the antics.

"Sorry."

When they went inside Future Industries, they got a glimpse on how all of the Satomobiles were made. Truth be told, it was a cool sight, and it showed them how much went into making them. It wasn't as advanced as the technology back on their world, but it can still be appreciated. Tails has made various things that relate to inventions and Satomobiles, as the same could be said for Eggman.

"Man, this place is so big! This is a mechanic's dream!" Tails said, Asami giggling at Tails' excitement.

"Yeah, it sure is. Believe it or not, the reason why this company got started was because my dad found a man that was willing to help him out. He gave him a loan, and as you can see, this is what came from it." Asami explained, looking at Future Industries.

"He's a great business man, and it gives me a lot to live up to. He's set the bar so high that I don't even know if I can reach it." She said, her voice kind of getting a little somber as she told Team Sonic this. They noticed the change in tone, and Tails would be the first one to ask about it.

"What's wrong, Asami?"

Asami remained silent, continuing to look at all of the Satomobiles and what her dad built. This only served as a constant reminder of what she would eventually have to live up to, and it also gave her a constant reminder of her past.

Tails came closer and put a hand on her shoulder, the rest of Team Sonic now coming closer to her. "Come on, you can tell us." Blaze said.

"Yeah, we're all ears." Knuckles confirmed.

"Most definitely." Sonic added.

Asami showed a small smile at the support she was getting from her friends, but as quick as the smile came, it left. She sighed, going on to explain.

"Ever since I was a little girl, my father would always tell me that I'm the future of this company, and that I would be a great business person just like him. A lot of the time, it seemed like that's all we talked about. Carrying on the legacy of Future Industries after he retires… and when I say that I'm not sure I'll be able to live up to him, I mean that wholeheartedly. It's like I'm scared, and it constantly makes me doubt myself on if I'll be able to keep this company running."

Team Sonic all looked at Asami with concern. "Did you and your father talk about anything besides eventually taking over the company?" Knuckles asked. "The relationship with your father wasn't only about that, right?"

Asami looked down, knowing why Knuckles asked this since it was a valid question. Judging by her face, with each passing second, this was becoming more difficult to talk about.

"We did have a loving father and daughter relationship… That is, until my mom got killed."

* * *

_**The History of Asami**_

It was nighttime in Republic City, the moonlight shining on the Sato estate. The Sato's, just like today, were filthy rich, and it showed in the size of their mansion. It was utterly ridiculous, but that's what happens when you have a lot of money to spend. Hiroshi and Yasuko were sleeping in their bedroom, while Asami was in her's. It was just like any other night in the mansion.

Before disaster struck, Hiroshi, Yasuko, and Asami were a happy family, ready to take on the world with Future Industries.

But just like the rest of Team Avatar, this chapter in Asami's story isn't all sunshine and rainbows, as tragedy would strike.

On the outside of the mansion, the Agni Kai Triad were discussing a plan to break in and rob the Sato Family. Once the details of the plan were finalized, they came to the doors and sent a fireblast, effectively breaking in.

Yasuko woke up, feeling like she heard something. She would wake Hiroshi up, saying, "Honey, honey, wake up."

Hiroshi's eyes fluttered, saying, "Hm?"

"I think I hear something." She told him, but Hiroshi brushed it off.

"Dear, I think those are your dreams playing tricks on you again. There's nothing to be worried about." Hiroshi said, trying to calm down his wife in his own way. "Now come on, let's get back to sleeping." He finished, closing his eyes.

Though, Yasuko wouldn't let it go.

She got up, and walked into the living room. Once she saw who was in there, her heart dropped. The Agni Kai Triad all looked to see that Yasuko had entered the room, knowing they had to take care of things swiftly.

The next thing Yasuko saw was a fireblast coming right for her.

And what followed afterwards was yell of pain and agony.

This woke both Hiroshi and Asami up. Hiroshi noticed that Yasuko wasn't in the bed anymore, hie eyes widening when he connected the dots. That was _her_ screaming like that.

"YASUKO!" Hiroshi yelled, jumping out of bed and ran towards the living room. Asami would do the same, running with her father to see what happened.

Once they made it to the living room, they saw a sight that would traumatize both of them forever.

"MOMMY!" Asami shouted, the Agni Kai Triad being in the middle of grabbing every thing they could find. Once they saw that both Hiroshi and Asami were now in the room, they sent another fireblast. Luckily, Hiroshi grabbed Asami and got out of the way just in time before the fireblast could get them.

"Move guys, MOVE! Let's get outta here!" One of the robbers in the Agni Kai Triad said, all of them now running out the door before any more ruckus could be caused.

Hiroshi and Asami saw them run off, but their possessions were the least of their concern at this point. They ran back into the living room, seeing Yasuko looking lifeless, blood being all over her.

"No…" Hiroshi muttered, trying to hold back the tears. "NO, NO, NO!"

Asami came closer to her lifeless mother's face, trying to find any signs of life.

Nothing.

Her face resembled Asami's face so much. Seeing her mom die, was like seeing a piece of her die.

Asami started crying, hugging her dead mother and didn't want to let go.

From this day forward, her life and Hiroshi's life changed.

"_Ever since that day, my father and I became more distant from each other. The murder of my mom was too much to handle for both of us. The dad I once knew, the loving father that was always beaming with life… turned into more of a serious and cold-hearted person that only seemed to care about his business, which caused us to grow apart. I not only lost my mom that night, I lost my dad as well."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

At the end of her story, Asami was on the verge of tears. She didn't like going back to the story, and it was for good reason. Who would wanna talk about that kind of stuff? She only said it so that Team Sonic could understand where she was coming from.

In mere moments, all of Team Sonic would hug Asami, the young girl being fully accepting of it. She would hug them back tightly, a tear dropping from her face.

"Thanks guys…" Asami said in a low tone, all of them now separating from the hug. Tails wiped a tear off Asami's face, smiling.

"We're gonna be here for you. Whenever you feel the need to talk, break down, or whatever, we'll be here." Tails told her, making Asami smile.

"Yeah. For you to go through all of that and still turn out as nice as you are? Your mother would be so proud of you." Knuckles said.

"I also wouldn't give up on getting your father back," Blaze told her, catching Asami's attention. "He's still that nice person on the inside, all we have to do is bring it out of him."

Asami sighed, shaking her head. "While I appreciate your optimism, Blaze, I've tried to bring it out of him. I've tried to bring it out of him for years, but I had to come to grips with it… The dad I once knew was never coming back."

Sonic listend to all of this, folding his arms as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Sounds like a challenge."

Asami raised an eyebrow, clearly being confused by what Sonic meant.

"What are you talking about?"

**END OF CHAPTER 10: TURNING POINT**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Sonic: Get ready, Asami! This plan is going to work!**

**Asami: I have no idea whether I should be accepting of this or simply terrified.**

**Knuckles: Knowing Sonic's ideas… Probably terrified.**

**Sonic: Shut up, Knuckles!**

**Tails: I'm actually all in on this plan! It's at least worth a shot!**

**Knuckles: Oh, good grief…**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice! **

_**Turning Point Part 2**_

**Blaze: We're still not done with this title?**

**Author's Note: There goes chapter 10! Man oh man, writing these sad chapters is going to make me cry one of these days, lol. If you guys like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite. And don't forget to READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW, READ AND REVIEW! Your reviews let me know what you guys would like to see, and how this story can be improved, so it's extremely important that you guys leave your feedback. See you guys in the Turning Point Part 2! Oh, and be safe from the coronavirus. It's getting crazy out here! Peace out!**


	11. Turning Point Part 2

**Don't Think Twice**

**Intro: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

**Author's Note: Chapter 11, hoo boy! Shout out to Hazlov, Shadow Joestar, Nightshade, Sunset, and Kaidhicksii for reviewing this story. Your guys' feedback is much appreciated!**

**Chapter 11: Turning Point Part 2**

We go to the board room of Future Industries, with Hiroshi Sato explaining to the board the success of the company recently. "Everyone, today is a day for celebration. Future Industries has seen an overwhelming amount of success this year. Sales have gone through the roof, Satomobiles can be seen on every corner, and I can confidently say that Future Industries has never been at a higher point than where it's at right now." Hiroshi said, carrying a proud tone.

"That's great news, Hiroshi. In fact, it's the reason why we're selling the company." A board member replied, catching Hiroshi completely off guard. It was written all over his face.

"What?" Hiroshi replied, replaying what he heard in his head, but it didn't quite hit him yet.

"Yes, Cabbage Corp has recently bought Future Industries to form a merger. The only thing is that there will be no more Future Industries, but Cabbage Corp will remain. If you would have seen the offer, you would have made the deal as well."

"And you decide to tell me this now?" It was clear that Hiroshi was carrying venom in his voice, his anger growing by the second.

"We tell you this now because there would've been a power struggle if you had known earlier. However, the deal is off if you try to make yourself come along. The board expects your resignation in one week." Yet again, another board member knew about this, but Hiroshi didn't.

Hiroshi got up from his chair, his eyes carrying nothing but fire. "You can't do this to me…" He looked at the entire board, wanting to kill every last one of them, his breathing becoming heavier. "_I _started this company…"

That's when he took another look at the board, his rage fully unleashing with a powerful yell emitting from his vocals.

_**"****YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SACRIFICED?!"**_

After Hiroshi's powerful statement, he gave a death stare to the entire board, but that death stare would slowly turn into sadness. Everything he worked for, everything he sacrificed for the betterment of the company, was going to be seen as nothing but a waste of time.

"Oh Mike, please reconsider…" Hiroshi pleaded, but Mike could only shake his head. This would make Hiroshi turn to another board member.

"Bryan, come on… We've come so far together." Hiroshi pleaded once more, as Bryan can only sigh.

"I'm sorry, Hiroshi. This was the only way. We're announcing the sale after the pro-bending tournament is over." Bryan replied, sighing.

"You're out, Hiroshi." Mike told him, sipping his tea like nothing was wrong.

**BGM: Spider-Man OST 2002 – Norman Gets The Boot**

Hiroshi looked down, wiping his mouth slowly, now fully processing what was happening to him. He truly was about to lose everything.

At least, that's what the board _thought_.

_"Am I?" _Hiroshi muttered, taking one last look at the board. He was sad one minute, but now he looked downright terrifying. His smirk that would appear on his face would look sinister, and anyone that was able to see it had chills running down their spine.

* * *

Lately, it's been a difficult time for Korra. That's not stating the obvious thing on how she's trying to become a better Avatar, but it's more along the lines of her having so much on her plate when it came to her schedule. Airbending training, pro-bending, and Tarrlok's task force. Those are all three major things that she's in. Maybe in the beginning, she was able to handle it, but as time passed, this really started taking a physical and mental toll on her. Everyday, it was the same old song.

And that same old song was getting harder to listen to every time.

The worst part is that it was starting to become noticeable. She naturally looked tired. This caused her fighting to be sloppy, and it showed during her pro-bending practice with Mako and Bolin. Mako's fireblasts were noticeably harder to avoid with each passing second, as Korra would escape them by the skin of her teeth.

You could say that it's Mako getting better from his training with Blaze, which is most certainly a logical reason.

But it didn't change the fact that Korra was off her game. "Ah!" She yelled, ducking the fireblasts. While she was focusing on that, she let her guard down when it came to Bolin.

"Here comes Bolin!" he shouted, shooting multiple earth discs at Korra. All Korra could do was put her hands up to guard, but that didn't seem to do much. The earth discs hit right on the dot, knocking Korra to the ground.

"Ugh…" She muttered, Bolin and Mako giving each other a look. This wasn't the Korra they knew.

"You alright, Korra?" Mako asked.

Korra slowly got up, holding her head as she shook it. "I'm fine."

She was in denial.

"Are you sure?" Bolin added, his face and Mako's face expressing worry. "You just seem to be… I don't know… Off your game?"

"I wasn't prepared for your guys' attacks. You guys have been training really hard, so it's only natural for you guys to improve." Korra replied, still holding her head. It was at this moment she would look at the clock in the gym, her eyes widening when she realized what time it was.

She had somewhere else to be.

"Oh crap, the Task Force!" she exclaimed, quickly grabbing her things. As she was about to take off, she started waving bye to Mako and Bolin. "Task Force duties! Gotta go, bye!"

Before Mako and Bolin could even reply to Korra's bye, she had already left. The two brothers would turn to each other once more, frowning.

"She's doing too much." Mako said, folding his arms.

"I always thought she was doing too much, but now we're actually starting to see that it's affecting her." Bolin agreed. "Honestly, I'm surprised that it took this long. She's as tough as nails."

Mako listened to Bolin, looking back to the exit where Korra took off. There was a short silence before Mako replied.

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

We transfer our attention to the group on Air Temple Island, where Jinora could be seen in the library reading about the old Gaang and their adventures. As she was reading, she would hear a soft knock on the wall. She looked behind her to see Sonic, having his arms folded as he was leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"Hey!" Jinora said excitedly, smiling.

"Wassup?" Sonic replied, coming by Jinora and sat next to her.

"Just reading. You know, the usual." Jinora casually said, but then she had a light bulb moment. "Ohhh… So, you do keep your promises."

Sonic showed a smile. "Yeah, I did promise I was gonna read with you some more. I meant it when I said I always keep my promises." He told her, Jinora nodding. "But uh, I also want to talk to you about something, or someone for that matter."

This caught Jinora's attention. "Okay then. Who's this someone?"

"Your dad." Sonic replied, Jinora tilting her head. Before she could reply, Sonic would decide to explain more. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. A lot of conversations, a lot of wisdom has been given to me recently, and uh, I feel like I've been giving your dad a hard time with this whole airbending training thing. Like, a way harder time than I should be giving him. After going through these wisdom filled conversations, while also going back into my past a bit, I've realized that I've been too difficult with your dad when he's only trying to help me."

Jinora listened to Sonic, getting a better understanding on where he was coming from. "By wisdom filled conversations, I'm going to assume that you had a talk with my mom." She said jokingly, Sonic now scratching the back of his head.

"Something like that." Sonic confirmed.

Jinora giggled at that response. "Yeah, she can get to everybody. As far as my dad goes… I know he's not the easiest to deal with, but I always try to keep something in mind when it comes to him. He's the only airbender child, with my Uncle Bumi being a non-bender and Aunt Kya being a waterbender. The reason why this is an important piece of information, as you know or at least should remember from our last time reading," Jinora stopped, seeing Sonic trying to remember all the events. From all his talks with Korra, he remembered.

"I remember, I remember. Aang had his entire culture, his people, his nation wiped out." Sonic said, Jinora giving a nod.

"Yep. So, when grandpa realized that dad was an airbender, he made it his mission to train him in all the airbending ways to carry on the legacy of the Air Nation. In fact, grandpa may have given dad too much attention… At least, that's what I hear from my Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi." She paused for a moment, frowning.

"Dad's been trying to rebuild the Air Nation for the longest time, because he wants to carry on grandpa's legacy. He puts a lot of pressure on himself by trying to do that, and it's probably the reason why you're stuck in airbending training. I personally don't think you're an airbender, but since you're able to control the wind in _some_ capacity, like when you run really fast, dad instantly jumped to the conclusion that you were an airbender." Jinora explained, Sonic looking down at that.

"Oh man…" Sonic said sadly. "It must've been tough being Aang's son, always feeling like you have to live up to your father." Hearing this, he felt like he understood Tenzin more now. "He shouldn't have to put that much pressure on himself, though. I mean, Aang was the freaking Avatar. Tenzin is… you know… Tenzin." Sonic wasn't sure how to say it, his statement sounding like he was undermining Tenzin, but Jinora wouldn't take it that way.

"I know what you mean, don't worry." Jinora confirmed, Sonic having a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's good." Sonic said, showing a small smile.

"You're saying that dad should focus on just being himself, instead of trying to be like grandpa. I think that, mom thinks that, and even my brother and sister think that. He might be too far gone, though, given that he's been set in those ways for a long time." Jinora said sadly. Still, she wouldn't want to harp on it for too long, because she feels like this whole thing would turn into a ball of depression.

So, she would change the subject.

"Anyway… Wanna continue reading where we left off?" Jinora asked, Sonic being in his own thoughts as he thought about Tenzin.

He would snap out of it eventually, though.

"Yeah, that would be great." Sonic said, smiling.

The two would continue their reading for a good while.

* * *

After Sonic and Jinora finished reading, the blue blur was walking around Air Temple Island, seeing that Tenzin was alone trying to meditate in the meditation pavilion. Sonic looked down, but then smiled. He would try to make things right with Tenzin.

He walked closer to him, trying to catch his attention. "Hey, Tenzin."

Tenzin opened his eyes, turning around to see Sonic. "Ah, hello there, Sonic. Care to join me for some meditation?" he asked.

"I mean, I'll gladly join you in meditation after I get this off my chest real quick. You have a moment?" Sonic asked. Tenzin wasn't sure on what Sonic was about to say, so he was both afraid and curious.

"Um, sure." Tenzin replied, Sonic now sitting next to him. "What's this about?"

Sonic took a deep breath, and then he would begin. "I just want to tell you I'm sorry for how I've been acting in airbending training. I now see that you're only trying to help me improve, but I wasn't willing to accept it since I felt like I already knew everything." He wouldn't dive into that point further, but Sonic was talking about the amount times he's saved his world, which has been on numerous, _numerous _occasions.

And the way he's been treating Tenzin, reminds him of the same way he treated Uncle Chuck before he died.

Tenzin was surprised to hear Sonic talking like this. This was something that he wasn't expecting in the slightest, so it took him a minute to process everything. Eventually, he would come up with a response, sighing. It's clear that the master airbender has been doing some thinking as well.

"No, no. I'm in the wrong as well. I feel like I've been too hard on both you and Korra. Just like you guys, I'm learning as well. Or, at least trying to learn." Tenzin stated, stroking his beard.

"I need to become a better teacher and figure out the best way to train you guys. A student is only as good as his master." Tenzin added.

"And a student needs to take in what his master is trying to teach him seriously." Sonic said, smiling. That comment made a small smile appear on Tenzin's face.

"Well then, how about the student and the master meditate together in peace?" Tenzin brought up, Sonic's smile turning into a smirk.

"You read my mind."

With the two getting into meditation stances, it seems like Sonic and Tenzin finally saw eye to eye for the first time.

* * *

Back with Korra, we go to her, Tarrlok, and other members of the Task Force trying to invade an Equalist hideout. The Equalist hideout was underground, showing that there were chi-blockers in training. Best to deal with them now compared to dealing with them in the future. They looked through the basement window, waiting for Tarrlok's orders. "On my mark…" Tarrlok said, raising his hand in the air.

"NOW!" Tarrlok shouted, everyone crashing from above, landing right in the middle of the Equalist hideout. Some metalbenders from Lin's team were on the Task Force, and they would use their metal cables to tie up the Equalists that were trying to run.

Tarrlok was busy fighting off other Equalists that were coming for him, but he showed his waterbending prowess by effectively water whipping everything in sight. From the corner of his eye, he saw one Equalist that was trying to escape, trying to use the backway as his way out. "Korra! One of them is trying to get away!" Tarrlok told her, Korra giving a nod as she saw the Equalist run off.

"I got it covered!" Korra replied, now taking off after the Equalist that was running away. She was running at full speed… Well, the full speed that her body would allow her to go at this point. She even noticed this as well, her thoughts being, _"Why am I so freaking slow?!"_

Since it seemed like she couldn't completely catch up with the running Equalist, she decided to just send a water bullet at him. However, even that would fail, as it didn't even get to hit the Equalist. Her aim was completely off, and before she knew it, the Equalist got away.

Korra was breathing heavily, having her hands on her knees as she looked at the ground. Tarrlok had caught up with Korra, asking her, "Did you catch him?"

Korra would reply in between pants. "No… He… Got away…"

It didn't take a genius to realize that something was wrong with Korra. This is what Tarrlok was currently going through, looking down at the tired Avatar.

"Korra, I think it's best if you return to Air Temple Island. It's clear that you're not yourself." Tarrlok told her, Korra once again refuting the possibility.

"I… *pant* am… *pant* fine…*

"No, you are not fine. Anybody that has functioning eyes can see that." Tarrlok replied. "Go home. We'll continue when you're feeling better since it seems like you can't even take out one Equalist right now."

"But-" Korra was about to say something else until Tarrlok interjected.

"That is an order."

Ending on that note, Tarrlok would leave with his Task Force, leaving the exhausted Korra to herself.

* * *

After Korra embarrassed herself twice in one day, she returned to Air Temple Island because of Tarrlok's orders. She was not looking good at all, and now it was apparent in her walk. Yup, even her walk was lethargic now. It looked like if anybody hit her with a decent punch, that would be the only thing needed to take her down.

She saw Sonic and Tenzin, who were currently practicing some evasive airbending techniques. They would stop once they saw Korra, though. Sonic took a look at Korra and smiled. "Hey, you're back!" Sonic happily said.

Korra didn't have the energy to say anything back, so she tried to wave instead. That would end badly, because it's like the moment she tried to wave, that's when her vision went to black, losing consciousness as she began to fall backwards.

Sonic's eyes got big at this, yelling, "Korra!" With no hesitation, he immediately used his super speed to get close to Korra, catching her before she fell on the ground. "Korra! Korra! Come on, speak to me!"

Tenzin would run towards them, and once he got close enough, he felt Korra's head to see if she had a fever or anything. Nope, it certainly wasn't that.

Knowing the schedule that she has, there would be only one conclusion that Tenzin would come to. "She must be exhausted. That's the only thing I can think of, but it's the most logical one. Given her schedule, it's clear that she's been overworking herself."

Tenzin sighed at this fact, knowing that he was part of the reason why Korra was like this right now. "She needs rest. Take her to her room so she can fully recover."

Sonic gave a nod, blasting off and took Korra to her room. He laid her down on her bed and put the covers over her, wanting to make sure that she was as comfortable as possible. He would find a chair in her room, sitting next to her as he held her hand.

"You're trying so hard to be this all-world Avatar, and it's making you not even take your well-being into account." Sonic told Korra, who obviously couldn't hear him at this moment in time, but that didn't matter to him.

That's when he looked down, closing his eyes. "God, we really are similar…" he said, knowing good and well that he does the same thing, the whole putting others before yourself thing.

That trait was a dang disease. Toxic. Throwing your sanity out the window just so others can keep theirs, doing things for the greater good. It was mentally taxing.

Maybe that's what Infinite was trying to get at during their conversation on the rooftop.

But… Sonic can't stop himself, neither can Korra. Their kindhearted natures won't allow them to be any other way, as they'll always be there to be the so-called heroes. It's just what they were born to do, you know?

That's why the nickname for each other, suffering buddies, works so well for them.

It's debatable if that's fortunate or unfortunate.

During Korra's rest, she started to get these weird visions again, the same type of visions she got last time after Amon knocked her out. She saw Aang… almost like he was in trouble. She saw Toph, Sokka, and a bunch of people that looked like they were going through excruciating pain.

But that's as far as she got.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

After resting for a good few hours, Korra's eyes slowly started to open, her vision becoming clearer. When she looked around, she saw that she was in her room. Clearly, Korra had no idea how she got here. The last thing she remembered was her getting on Air Temple Island, and then suddenly everything went blank.

She sat up, taking a deep breath as she connected the dots. She hated to admit it, but Bolin, Mako, and Tarrlok were right. She wasn't herself, as much as she wanted to deny it.

Conclusion, being the Avatar was hard.

She looked down, staring at her covers for a long time until her door was opened. It revealed Sonic holding a cup of tea, and when he saw that Korra was finally awake, he smiled widely.

"You're up!" Sonic said, putting the tea down on the small table next to her bed. Once he did that, he came closer to Korra and hugged her. Korra would do the same, the two then separating from the hug.

Sonic's smile would then turn into a stern look. "You're pushing yourself too hard."

Korra would look away, still not wanting to accept it. "Oh goody, you're the fourth person that's brought this up to me today."

"I'm bringing it up not only because it's the truth, but I care for you, Korra. A lot." Sonic told her. He wouldn't define what that 'a lot' meant. Korra didn't seem to catch it. She thought it was just a 'I care for you a lot as a friend' thing.

"I appreciate you trying to help, but the truth is that it's not going to get any easier for me. I have jobs to do, and I can't let anyone down. Everyone is counting on me to make things right," Korra told him, Sonic being silent. The blue blur would sigh, but then something would come to his mind. He would grab the tea he brought into Korra's room, giving it to her.

"If you won't accept my help, then maybe you'll accept Pema's help. She made that tea for you."

Korra looked at the tea, as she just seemed to be staring at it for a moment before drinking it. It was good tea, but by her face, you wouldn't be able to tell. Her face was blank, emotionless. She would set the tea down back on the small table next to her bed, not really wanting to say anything.

Quite frankly, Sonic was getting tired of all this silence, especially since he knew that Korra needed help.

He would grab the chair by her bed, sitting next to her.

"Can I talk to you?" Sonic asked in a caring tone. A simple question, really. Korra wouldn't respond, but she would give Sonic her attention.

That's all he really needed as a yes.

**BGM: Spider-Man 2002 OST – Getting Through**

"You know what's the great thing about you, Korra?" Sonic asked, but his question wasn't aimed for getting a response. It was the start of his mini speech. "You're so selfless, probably too selfless for your own good. With the weight of the world on your shoulders, you want to make sure that everyone is happy. It's the reason why you fell unconscious in the first place, but even with me trying to tell you to take it easy, I know that you're not going to change."

Sonic paused for a moment, letting those words go into Korra's mind.

"But… that's what I admire about you, because I'm the same way. Every time I look at you, every time I look into your eyes, you're this fierce, adventurous go-getter that's ready to take on the entire world. Some people might say that you're the most powerful person on this planet because you're the Avatar, but I look at a different reason. While it's true that you can bend three elements at will, your real strength comes from your heart."

Korra would look at Sonic, almost like she was in a trance as he spoke to her.

"It's your passion, your heart that inspires others to do the right thing. You inspire me everyday in more ways than you know. You inspire me to improve each and everyday as a person. Whether it deals with helping others out, taking on every challenge and giving it your all every single time, or absolutely refusing to go down without a fight… Whenever I look at you, I know the kind of person that I want to be."

One more pause.

"That's what you've done for me, Korra, and I thank you for that."

This was a lot to take in for Korra. It took a long time to figure out how she felt, but when she finally reached a conclusion…

She felt happy.

Once again, Sonic made her happy.

She wouldn't respond with words, but she would respond by reaching for Sonic's hand, holding it as a smile could be seen on her face.

Now the two were holding hands. Sonic looked at this develop for himself, seeing their hands together and then looked into Korra's eyes.

Everything in this moment just felt right. If he wanted to make a move, like let's say… You know, _kiss_ her, now would be the time.

He wanted to, oh he so wanted to, but everything started to come into his mind. The reason why he was here, what Knuckles and Tails told him about staying away from romance because it would only end badly with all the lies and being from a whole other world thing…

He was the reason why Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, and possibly many others are in this world right now. He was _probably_ the reason why they were freaking humans, too.

He had a job to do, a responsibility, and that responsibility was to make sure everybody got back home.

That responsibility doesn't involve getting into relationships with a person you're inevitably going to leave in the end.

So, with everything that Sonic said, he would awkwardly transition to something else. "Anyway, uh… Make sure to drink the rest of your tea before it gets cold. Wouldn't want that happening." As he was saying this, it's like his face, his tone, his whole demeanor was somber. Korra wasn't stupid, she noticed the change in Sonic. Truth be told, this was the first time Korra felt weird talking to him. Like, instead of the usual friends talking to each other feeling, that feeling was something else, a feeling that she couldn't describe right now.

The conversation would end on Sonic getting up and leaving Korra's room, the blue blur not wanting to go any farther than he has.

Now being alone, Korra was in her own world as she tried to do some soul searching.

* * *

**A Couple of Days Later…**

"I sure hope Sonic's plan works. I had to literally pull my dad's teeth to get him to agree coming over here." Asami said, helping Pema out as she made sure the dinner table was extra clean and neat.

"Sonic's plans tend to have two things happen. They could really, really work out in the end, and by the time this dinner talk is over, your father could open up to you more." Tails replied, showing optimism and hopefulness.

"Or it could end up blowing up right in front of your face, as things turn out even worse than what they were before." Knuckles added, Tails turning to his friend with an annoyed look.

"Knuckles!"

"What?" Knuckles shrugged, not seeing what was wrong about him saying that. "It's the truth. We've known him a lot longer than anybody has, so I'm just giving a heads up."

"Knuckles! No more negative talk!" Pema told him, her tone being like she was talking to a child. Knuckles instantly straightened up.

"Yes ma'am!"

His response made Tails laugh, much to Knuckles' annoyance. Blaze was giggling a bit also, as she was helping Pema and Asami set everything up.

"Speaking of Sonic, where is he anyway?" Pema asked, the trio of Tails, Blaze, and Knuckles turning to each other. Blaze would be the first one to speak.

"I'm pretty sure he's getting his daily exercise in and running around Republic City. He'll be back in time when the food is made." Blaze said, Pema giving a nod. What Sonic was _really _trying to do was to find one of the Chaos Emeralds, since he thought it was time to take getting back home very seriously.

His conversation with Korra may have increased his seriousness about the situation.

"Boy, he sure likes running around and going fast all the time, huh?" Pema replied.

"Yep. He's always been like that." Blaze confirmed, but then the peace would be interrupted by Ikki and Meelo running into the kitchen with Pabu, messing up the neat and clean table that was set up.

"Oh no, the table!" Asami shouted.

After Ikki and Meelo ran inside, they were being chased by Mako and Bolin. They tried to keep them distracted due to Pema's request, but babysitting was easier said than done, especially when it came to those two.

"Get back here!" Mako yelled.

"You're gonna have to catch us!" Meelo and Ikki said in unison, continuing to run away from the two brothers.

"Why is taking care of children so hard?!" Bolin exclaimed, letting his frustration be known as he tripped, falling flat on his face. He didn't want to do this anymore. Mako could do the chasing from now on.

* * *

**Outside of Republic City**

**BGM: Sonic CD – Stardust Speedway Bad Future**

Sonic was running all over the place in a forest, trying to find any signs of a Chaos Emerald being here. The more he looked around, the angrier he got. This would be a whole lot easier if Tails had his Chaos Emerald radar, but Lord knows where that is right now. It also doesn't help that this world as a whole seems to be behind in the technology aspect of things, at least when it's compared to Sonic's world. He was used to fighting Egg Fleets, Metal Sonics, Death Eggs, Space Colony Arks, and a whole lot of other crap that was meant to destroy the planet.

Here? Well, things were a lot more grounded. As much of a genius that Tails was, he can't make another Emerald Radar out of nothing, and that's the source of Sonic's frustration right now.

"Darn it! Come on!" Sonic shouted, speeding around everywhere. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing.

Until there was something.

As he was running, he stopped himself, breaking immediately when he thought he heard something. He tried to listen intently on not only where the sound could be coming from, but what the sound was.

Strangely enough, it sounded mechanical.

"What the…?"

When he determined where the sound was coming from, he ran towards it. He was there in mere moments, and to his surprise, he saw a decently sized mech that looked like it was digging for something. First of all, he was surprised that he saw a mech of any kind, but this sight instantly made him go straight to Eggman. I mean, who else on this planet could make mechs?

But then he took a deeper look at it… Throughout all of his years in fighting Eggman's robots, this mech doesn't look like his style.

So if it isn't Eggman's mech, then whose could it be?

As he was thinking about this, that's when the mech dug deeper, the hand coming out the ground and revealing what Sonic has been searching for this whole time.

A Chaos Emerald.

The blue one, to be exact.

With his eyes widening when the mech found the Chaos Emerald, Sonic knew he had to do something fast.

Maybe he should try talking to it?

"Uh, greetings friend!" Sonic said, catching the mech's attention. The mech saw that Sonic was waving.

"Don't mean to bother you, but what you have there is actually my emerald that got lost a long time ago. If you don't mind, you think you could give it back to me so my family and I can have it again?" Sonic said, the lie not being a total lie. Hey, it was at least worth a shot.

The mech would stare at Sonic, before rushing over to him and suddenly punching the blue blur in the face, sending him crashing into tree after tree.

After that happened, Sonic got up, shaking his head. "Okay then, I guess I'll take that as a no. Then again, I wasn't expecting it to be that easy anyway."

He wouldn't have time to rest, though, because the Mech would charge at Sonic again, this time with electrically charged metal cables shooting out of its hands.

"Here we go!" Sonic said, using his speed to effectively and swiftly avoid the electric metal cables that were shot at him. During this time, he was also using his speed to get closer and closer to the mech.

You could say that he was moving like an airbender.

When he got close enough, Sonic charged up his power and spindashed right at the mech. The mech would use its hands to guard itself, holding back Sonic's spindash attack the best it could.

Sonic proved to be powerful, but the mech would prove to be powerful as well.

Grabbing Sonic in his spindash from, the mech would take his body and smash him into the ground, creating a small crater. The mech for sure thought Sonic was done with that attack, but it didn't realize that Sonic has been through a whole lot worse after all his years of fighting.

"You're a tough guy, aren't ya?!" Sonic shouted from inside the crater, beginning to charge up another attack. "Looks like I'm gonna have to hit you harder if I wanna get that emerald!" That's when Sonic blasted off, jumping out of the crater and started running around the mech at high speeds. The more he ran, a blue tornado started to form around the mech, making it be trapped and essentially helpless as it could only watch Sonic run in circles.

With the tornado getting bigger and bigger by the second, the mech was suddenly being lifted off the ground, the tornado now sending it in circles. "Up, over, and goooooone!"

The mech was sent high into the air, letting go of the blue Chaos Emerald as both were now in a free-fall. With the Chaos Emerald freely falling, Sonic casually put his hand out and caught it, feeling like he just got an S Rank due to him making quick work of the mech.

Looking up, he stepped to the side, avoiding the falling mech from smashing him. Instead, the mech would fall back into the crater it made, making a large boom sound because of its weight.

Sonic, who's curious about the mech overall, came back into the crater so he could take a closer look at it. When he came closer to it, it seemed part of the mech seemed to be open. It revealed a cockpit, which meant that this mech wasn't operating on its own.

_Somebody_ was controlling it.

And that somebody apparently escaped before Sonic could see who it was.

* * *

**Back on Air Temple Island**

A tired looking Hiroshi could be seen entering Air Temple Island, and eventually made his way to the kitchen. Everyone was happy to see him actually show up. "Dad! You made it!" Asami exclaimed happily, getting up and giving him a hug. Hiroshi slightly hugged back, but then he would be greeted by the others.

"Sir," Mako said respectfully, putting his hand out for a handshake. Hiroshi accepted the handshake, as Tenzin was now walking over to him.

"Nice to see you, Hiroshi."

"Likewise, Tenzin." Hiroshi said, mainly wanting to get the introductions out of the way, and for this whole entire thing to be over with. Everyone sat down at the table, getting ready to eat. "So, how's training the Avatar coming along?" Hiroshi asked Tenzin curiously, having his own reasons for wanting to know.

"Oh, she's getting stronger every day. You love to see it." Tenzin replied, looking over to Korra who had a half-hearted smile on her face.

"Really? So, she's airbending now?" Hiroshi inquired, making Korra look down in shame. Great, _that_ was the question he asked.

Tenzin sighed when he saw Korra's reaction, soon turning back to Hiroshi. "Well, no, but I feel like we're on the verge of a breakthrough. She will eventually get it."

"Oh, I'm sure she will." Hiroshi nodded, giving a look to Korra, but then at the family. "Why aren't we eating yet?"

"We're trying to wait for my friend Sonic. He went out earlier today for a run." Asami told her father.

"He might have to miss out on all this food, because I am starving!" Bolin yelled, barely being able to contain himself. At that moment, everyone would feel a gust of wind come into the kitchen.

**BGM: Spider-Man 2002 OST – The Clues**

"Speak of the devil, looks like he's here." Tails said, smirking. Sonic stretched and yawned, looking at everyone.

"Hey guys. Got lost for a second there. I don't think I'm too late, though, am I?" Sonic questioned.

"You're actually just in time." Pema said, her hand motioning to where Hiroshi was. "Sonic, this is Hiroshi."

Sonic looked to Hiroshi, showing a small smile. _"So, this is Asami's father…" _Sonic thought to himself. "Great honor to meet you, sir."

It was at this moment that Hiroshi looked like he was in a trance, realization setting in at who Sonic was. He was silent for a long time, his eyes getting wider and wider by the second.

It almost looked like he was frightened, in a way.

Hiroshi quickly got up, catching everybody off guard. "Actually, I just remembered that I have an important meeting to attend to." He told everyone. The entire family looked at each other in confusion. "Sorry for me suddenly leaving, but that's just business." Hiroshi then made his way out, but he wouldn't make his way out easily.

"Dad, wait!" Asami said, chasing after him. The two were now outside the kitchen, Asami getting in front of her dad to stop him. "Dad, do you know how rude it is to leave like that? You just got here! Can't you get your mind off your company for one second?"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I don't expect you to understand now, but you will understand when you're finally in my shoes." Hiroshi made another attempt to leave, but Asami stopped him again by grabbing his arm.

"Why can't you relax for once?"

"Relax? _Relax_?" Hiroshi repeated, his voice now carrying more weight. "How can I relax when you're dating a bender, but not just any bender, a firebender! Did you forget that firebenders are the ones that killed your mother?!"

"You can't generalize those firebenders with every other firebender! Mako is nothing like those people!" Asami shouted.

Hiroshi could only roll his eyes. "Oh please, Asami. Look at him. I know a street rat when I see one. You think someone like _that_ is dating you because he wants love and companionship? If you were smart, you would realize he's only dating you because he wants your money, _our_ money to fund his team so he can play in the pro-bending tournament with his street rat brother."

Asami was now becoming outraged at her father's comments. "You're wrong! You're just going off the wall again because you're letting mom's death cloud your judgement for the billionth time!"

"Well, maybe you didn't love her like I did." Hiroshi said coldly, the words almost sending Asami on the verge of tears. Hiroshi was about to leave again, but he turned around to say one last thing to his daughter.

"A word to the not so wise about your little boyfriend! Do what you need to with him, then broom him fast!"

Ending on that note, that's when Hiroshi left Air Temple Island. Asami closed her eyes, feeling utterly defeated due to everything that's transpired. Apparently, everybody was listening too, all their mouths being agape. They were outside the kitchen, watching everything just like Asami did.

Asami turned out, looking lifeless. Mako came close to her, telling her, "Thanks for sticking up for me, Asami. That was an idiot you were talking too."

That's when Asami looked up, her face carrying nothing but rage. Even after everything, Asami still loved her dad. You could call it blind love at this point. "The idiot you're talking about is my father, so I advise you to keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand!"

"Asami Sato!" Pema yelled, Asami looking on to everyone. She gritted her teeth, turning her head as tears were dropping from her face. Mako reached out his hand, trying to comfort Asami by touching her shoulder. That's when Asami turned around and yelled, "Leave me alone!"

Mako was shocked by this, taking some steps back. Emotions were running high right now. Asami couldn't be here anymore. She simply couldn't.

"I'm sorry, everyone..." That's when Asami ran off, everyone being left speechless.

**END OF CHAPTER 11: TURNING POINT PART 2**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Knuckles: Well, that sucked.**

**Tails: Knuckles, this is not the time!**

**Knuckles: I tried to warn everybody, but nobody listened to me!**

**Bolin: WOOOO, IT'S PRO-BENDING TIME!**

**Mako: Could you be any louder?**

**Tahno: I'm fabulous.**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**Superman Lover**_

**Sonic: Who thought this title would be a good idea?!**

**Author's Note: Hoo boy, a lot happened in this chapter, huh? Knuckles did try to warn everybody, but nobody listened. Hiroshi and Asami are both at their breaking points because of Sonic's plan. Who the heck knows what's going to happen next? Haha. Next chapter, we're finally going to get into the pro-bending tournament mess, and I can't wait to touch on that. As always, if you like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! See you guys in chapter 12!**


	12. Superman Lover

**Don't Think Twice**

**Author's Note: It's been a minute since I've updated this. Probably too long of a minute, lol. I already know what's going to happen, I just haven't gotten around to updating it. I've seen the recent reviews and old reviews from you guys, and now I'm back in it. Love y'all! ;)**

**Intro Music: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

**Chapter 12: Superman Lover**

* * *

Asami ran away from Air Temple Island, eventually making her way to Republic City so she could be alone to herself after what happened. That whole idea Sonic had with inviting Hiroshi to dinner turned out to be a complete disaster, and that still might be putting it lightly. She found a secluded area in Republic City, closing her eyes as the tears ran down her face. Everything that happened, from Hiroshi suddenly deciding to leave, the argument, him accusing her of not loving her mother like he did, which might have been the thing that stung the most…

You get the point, it was awful.

Maybe she was foolish in thinking that she would ever get the old Hiroshi back. False hope can be deadly for a person, and when that small glimmer of light is erased, or at least thought to be erased, it makes somebody feel even worse than what they were feeling before.

As Asami was crying, she heard a voice that wasn't far away from her.

"Asami?"

Hearing her name, Asami looked up to see that Tails had followed her. Knowing that she was crying, she looked away, not wanting her friend to see her like this. Tails could only frown at this reaction, coming closer to Asami and put his hands on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to hide anything from me."

Asami continued to cry, still refraining from looking at Tails in his eyes. She honestly didn't know what to say, and at this point, she felt like she was being a burden to him. Because of her own family drama, Tails came all this way to see if she was alright.

"It's best if you leave…" Asami said, Tails nodding in disagreement.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." replied Tails, being completely serious, yet was still able to show a smile on his face. If there was one thing he learned from his best friend Sonic, it's that he's going to be there for his friends whenever they need help. "Remember what I said before?" he began, continuing since he wasn't looking for a response at the current moment. "When I said that we're gonna be here for you. Whenever, literally _whenever_ you need to talk, your friends will be here for you."

There was a moment of silence, but hearing Tails say this finally made her look at him in his eyes.

Tails still wasn't finished, though.

"I'll be here for you." he added, still keeping his smile. During his time in this world, Tails and Asami have grown close to each other, finding out that they're able to relate to each other in multiple ways. Asami's tears were still flowing, but her face showed that she was touched by Tails' statement. She wasn't alone in this situation at all, not in the slightest.

Showing her thanks, Asami hugged Tails, the boy at first not expecting this but hugged her back as well.

"I'm just so sad and angry at how everything turned out…" Asami told her friend, still not letting go of him. "The dad that I once knew might truly be gone forever, and it hurts to realize the truth. Part of me already knew this, but the helpless little girl inside was still telling me there was a chance I could bring him back."

She had a short pause.

"I was an idiot for believing that could happen."

Tails continued to hug the crying Asami. "No. What you felt was completely understandable, and you're not an idiot for thinking that you could get your father back. Though, I still wouldn't give up hope."

The two finally separated from their hug. Asami's tears were still there, but they were slowly going away due to Tails helping her. "I know you're trying to be positive for me, Tails. I appreciate it, I really do, but I have to be realistic. My father returning to how he was before isn't happening."

Tails guided his hand and wiped off some of Asami's tears off her face. "And I'm being realistic with you," he told her, adding, "During that argument, even if he was really angry, he showed that he still loves you. He loves you a lot, I might add."

He held his chin, thinking about what to say. "Now his disdain for benders… that part isn't great, but… Is it wrong for me to say that I can understand where he's coming from, even if I don't agree with his reasoning?"

Asami gave a slight shrug. "You mean how he relates those benders that killed mom to every other bender?"

Tails gave confirmation by nodding. "Yeah, because it's unfair to all the other benders who had nothing to do with that." Tails looked down, wishing there was some way he could get Hiroshi to look past these clouded views. "Even so, like I said, it's not outrageous to understand his views given what happened."

Now Tails felt a little awkward diving into this subject, but that would be a given. Hearing about the death of Asami's mother, and now trying to find a way to successfully talk about it, was a whole lot harder than he thought it would be. This went way better in his head.

Luckily, he would be saved by the bell.

Or in this case, his best friend.

"There you guys are!" Sonic exclaimed, finally finding Tails and Asami. He walked towards them, mainly looking at Asami in concern. "Asami, are you okay?" he asked, looking saddened. "I feel bad because that whole thing was my idea, and-"

Asami cut Sonic off. "It's not your fault, Sonic. You were only trying to help."

Sonic sighed a bit. "I don't think I helped much…" In his mind, he thinks he kinda made things worse now.

Though, Asami forced a smile on her face, for not only the sake of herself, but the sakes of Sonic and Tails as well. She's had a long, long day. "Regardless, you were only being a friend trying to help another friend." she said, now beginning to walk away. "I'll be fine guys. I just need some time to myself." Her forced smile became even more forced, waving the two goodbye as she walked away.

Sonic and Tails looked at Asami leaving, then at each other. They both shared a frown at this messed up situation.

Poor Asami.

* * *

**Equalist Hideout**

"So, what you're telling me is that some speedy blue haired fool bested you and your machine as you were searching for the emerald. Not only did he beat you, but he also took the emerald from you as well." Amon spoke, having his arms behind his back as he looked at Hiroshi.

"You have to believe me!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "In all my years of living, I've never seen somebody be as fast as him. On top of that, he's supposedly my daughter's friend!" He was quite frustrated with this predicament. When he witnessed Sonic for himself, not only in their battle, but him showing up to Air Temple Island… That's what caused the whole situation to go downhill.

Amon remained silent, looking into Hiroshi's eyes. The silence was creating an eerie feeling, as you could hear a pencil drop by how quiet it became.

It took a minute, but Amon finally decided to respond.

"I believe you," he simply said. "In fact, I know who you're talking about since I've already dealt with him before."

Hiroshi looked surprised. "You fought him?!"

Amon nodded. "Indeed I did. Probably one of the most exhilarating fights I've had in my lifetime, to confirm. Although… I'm shocked to hear that he's still alive."

Hiroshi's eyes widened when he heard this. "Wait, you tried to kill him?"

"Yes, but it seems like I was unsuccessful in my attempt." Amon may have won the battle by his bloodbending, but he didn't know that Korra was the one who saved Sonic later that night. He turned his back to Hiroshi, walking closer to the map on his wall. Below the map was a glowing purple gem that had unlimited power.

The purple Chaos Emerald.

"We need to find out more about this emerald, the power it possesses…" he muttered, continuing to have his back turned to Hiroshi but was still speaking to him. "How's the research coming along on your end? Have you found a sufficient way for the emerald to power your machines?"

Hiroshi sighed, looking down in disappointment. "No, unfortunately. I've never seen anything like these things. It's like they came out of nowhere with no real explanation at all." He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. "If I ever cracked the code, my machines would be unstoppable, and the revelation of purifying Republic City by murdering every bender would be nothing but guaranteed. Then afterwards… After we save Republic City, we can save the world. We can get rid of every bender for good."

The memories of how Hiroshi lost his wife to a group of firebenders were starting to come back to haunt him once more. His breathing became heavier as he was reliving the horrible tragedy once more, the tragedy that changed everything for him and Asami.

Whatever it takes…

He'll avenge her.

While Hiroshi was deep in thought, the Lieutenant came into the hideout with two other Equalists. "Amon, sorry to disturb you, but I have some very important news."

Amon wasn't looking at the Lieutenant, preferring to look at the purple Chaos Emerald instead. "Go on." he casually replied, waiting to hear what the Lieutenant had to say.

"A person says that he can aid us in our Republic City Revelation. Specifically…" the Lieutenant paused, still facing Amon. "He can help us unlock the secret to the emeralds."

Now that caught Amon's attention. Finally, he turned around and faced the Lieutenant. While his mask didn't show how his actual face was looking, it was clear that his curiosity was piqued.

Behind the Lieutenant and the two other Equalists was an egg-shaped man that would be unmistakable to recognize on Sonic's world. However, in the Avatar world, that was a different story.

Fully revealing himself, the man had a smirk on his face. "Greetings, Amon! I have heard so much about you!" he began, his smirk getting wider. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Eggman."

Under his mask, Amon raised an eyebrow. "Dr… Eggman?" he repeated, never hearing a name like that before. He looked at Hiroshi, then at the Lieutenant. "This is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

Eggman waved his finger. "Nope! I assure you, it's no joke!" he confirmed. "It's been brought to my attention that some speedy blue haired idiot has interrupted a couple of your plans already." He started rubbing his hands together, salivating at the thought of taking Sonic down.

"I know how to defeat him."

It's safe to say that Amon didn't quite believe Eggman at first. "What? You know him or something?" he asked.

"You could say that." Eggman casually replied, giving a shrug. "Plus, like your Lieutenant already told you, I can help you with the Chaos Emeralds."

"You know what they're called?" Now it seems like Amon was questioning everything.

"Yes, what you have in your hand is the purple Chaos Emerald. Quite a pretty one, if I do say so myself." Eggman was fully confident in his responses, as he should be since he's the only one in the room that's had experience with Chaos Emeralds. "I can help you defeat Sonic, and help you save Republic City."

Hiroshi was shocked. He actually knew Sonic's name. He looked to Amon, giving his two cents. "He's not making up the name. Maybe this guy is for real."

Amon looked at Hiroshi, then back at Eggman. "Why do you want to help us? Is there some ulterior motive behind all of this?"

Eggman shook his head. "Sonic and I go way back. Nothing would make me happier than defeating him once and for all." He started looking around the hideout, gaining confidence as this conversation went on. "Besides, is there anybody else that's said they can help you master the Chaos Emeralds?" He was asking the question, but Eggman already knew the answer to that. His confirmation was the silence from everyone when he asked this question.

"Didn't think so." Eggman said, almost in a victorious tone. "Heck, I can even help your friend out with his machines." Obviously, he was referring to Hiroshi. "To be frank… a lot of his machines are below amateur level at best."

Hiroshi was outraged by that statement. "What?!"

Before things could escalate, Amon stopped Hiroshi's outburst by adding in another question. "How do you know about all of this, really? You know about this Sonic boy, you know about these… Chaos Emeralds as you call them, just where in the world did you come from?"

Eggman pushed his glasses up, laughing at Amon's curiosity that was mixed with him being suspicious. "That is a story for another time. No need to go over every single detail." he replied, holding his hand out.

"We have a deal?"

Amon looked at Eggman's hand, still being unsure of whether or not he could truly trust him. It's not the wrong feeling to feel, in Amon's defense. This random egg-shaped person just came into his base and says that he could help.

But… if there was a chance that he was telling the truth, then maybe they could really save Republic City and rid the world of benders.

And if Eggman did have something up under his sleeve, Amon would just bloodbend him into oblivion.

Wouldn't hurt to try.

Amon shook Eggman's hand, signaling that they had successfully formed a deal.

"Excellent choice of judgment, Amon." Eggman told him. "I'm sure we're going to do great things together. Given that I'm now on your side, we should talk about future plans, which actually leads me to a question."

By the tone of Amon's voice, he was confused on what Eggman would possibly ask. "What?"

Eggman, already forming a plan in his mind, had a devious smirk on his face.

"Are you skilled at making announcements?"

* * *

**Later That Night**

Back on Air Temple Island, it was clear that everybody was tired, both mentally and physically, after what transpired. Dinner with Hiroshi was an absolute disaster, and people tried to get their minds off it by drifting off to sleep.

However, just drifting off to sleep wouldn't simply happen for three people.

Korra wasn't sleeping due to the amount of stress she's been feeling lately, and with the fact that she felt really bad for Asami. She was the freaking Avatar, yet she didn't do a single thing during that argument to possibly calm them down. Once again, she felt helpless, putting the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Tails wasn't sleeping since he's grown really close with Asami ever since they got to this world. He kept on thinking back to when he tried to comfort her after she ran off, but even with him making a good attempt, he had no idea how to tackle the topic of her mother dying. Asami eventually left to be alone, and Tails couldn't stop thinking about her. He wished he could do more.

Sonic was awake as well. Every time he tried to fall asleep, he simply couldn't. He felt like this whole thing was his fault, since it was _his_ freaking idea. All he wanted to do was help, but ultimately made things worse for his friend and her father. All he was doing was looking at the ceiling while on his bed, the guilt overtaking him by the second.

But then… something odd would happen.

Sonic's eyes widened, sitting up as he clutched his chest. He felt an unusually sharp pain there, but that wasn't even the weirdest part. The strangest thing was that his chest began to glow a white and blue light, almost acting like a flashlight cutting on and off.

Then if that wasn't enough, Sonic now felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried to force his body to move, but that would prove to be futile. The only movement his body would make would be him crashing to the floor, making a big enough boom sound for the people that were still awake to hear it.

Korra sat up in her bed, hearing the loud boom. Immediately getting on guard, she got up and ran out of her room, trying to figure out where the boom came from. In mere moments, she would get her answer.

During her search, she heard an in-pain Sonic that was still in his room. Immediately opening the door, her eyes widened at what she was witnessing. Sonic looked to be in excruciating pain, making Korra run to his side.

"Sonic! Sonic!" she fearfully yelled, kneeling down to his side. "What's wrong?!"

As much as he wanted to, Sonic couldn't get the words out. It seems like if he even tried to speak, that would put him through more pain that he did not want to go through. But even with that being said, he felt like he was about to die right now.

His vision was starting to become blurry, his breathing becoming heavier which only made Korra worry even more. She quickly grabbed Sonic's hand, saying, "Stay with me, okay?! Just hold on!"

Unknowingly to her, Korra grabbing Sonic's hand did something. Sonic's eyes slowly began to close, and that made her freak out.

"Sonic! SONIC!"

* * *

**Within Sonic's Mind**

**BGM: Kingdom Hearts 2 - Roxas**

Sonic found himself in an endless abyss, the ringing in his head getting worse as multiple unknown voices in his head were starting to form. He held his head, yelling in agony as all of these voices were coming at him at once.

_**"We need your help…"**_

_**"Are you from the Spirit World? I haven't been there yet, but the monks told me that I would encounter things like this."**_

_**"What good would it do me to stay here? You're the only person that could vouch for me, and yet you're the one that's leaving? Puh-lease. I'm going with you whether you like it or not. I don't know a dang thing about this world."**_

_**"Besides, I can't let my new friend go away like that."**_

_**"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?! IS THAT A GIANT RAT?!"**_

_**"Alright universe, take me. I'm ready, take me now."**_

_**"Aside from my brother losing his mind, and I'll admit, I might be losing my mind a little bit too, I'm sure I'm still sane… I think."**_

_**"I believe that from this day forth, your destinies are intertwined with his."**_

_**"I have no idea who or what you are, but you're getting on my nerves, freak!"**_

_**"Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!"**_

_**"Please freaking work…"**_

_**"CHAOS CONTROL!"**_

With that last quote, the abyss around Sonic started to bring him back to the large platform he saw when he, Tails, and Knuckles first got to Korra's world. Multiple upon multiple adventures started to show like they were on TV screens once more, except this time… Sonic had no recollection of these things happening. Along with that, they were going by so fast that he couldn't even make sense of them.

But then, these final quotes would bring him to his knees, and for some reason… It was making the blue blur fight back tears.

_**"****Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime…?"**_

_**"****I don't see why not."**_

The once dark abyss, just like the first time, eventually faded into white.

* * *

**Back In The Real World**

Being awake himself, Tails ran into Sonic's room, and when he saw what was happening, his heart dropped. His best friend was looking completely lifeless in Korra's arms, and he now began to yell. "What happened?!"

"I-I don't know!" Korra said, trying to fight back her tears. "I came into his room and he was in pain! He couldn't even say what was wrong!"

Tails came closer to Sonic's body, putting his hand on his best friend's hand. He gritted his teeth, the sheer sight of seeing Sonic in this state clearly getting to him. "Come on, man… I know you're still there…"

Oddly enough, as soon as he said that, Sonic awakened like he rose from the dead, his eyes being full of life as he quickly sat up. He felt a bevy of emotions right now, the most notable ones being confusion and sorrow. Everything felt like a dream that he couldn't make out.

But maybe… maybe what he heard, what he saw, whatever they were, weren't dreams.

As quickly as he sat up, Korra just as quickly hugged him, not wanting to let him go. It took a moment for Sonic to realize what was going on, but he hugged her back. It wasn't some type of regular hug either. It felt like a 'this is the last time I'm going to see you' type of hug. It's weird because death isn't knocking on Sonic's door at all, but something within him… just made him hug Korra like that.

"Sonic! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Korra asked, relief being in her voice as she still tried to fight back her tears.

There was a silence that came from the blue blur, still not knowing what the heck happened to him.

"I wish I knew…" muttered Sonic, having his eyes closed. Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder, feeling as relieved as Korra was.

"Please don't scare us like that again. You almost made us have heart attacks." Tails told him, Sonic turning to him and gave his best friend a smile. He grabbed Tails and brought him into the hug.

For the moment, everything seemed to be somewhat normal again.

Though, that can only last for so long when you're connected to Sonic.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was nighttime once more, and the group figured that they could use some fun in their lives for once. It also might be one of the last times they're able to focus on group related activities since the Pro Bending Tournament was right around the corner. They invited Asami to see if she would come, and to everyone's surprise, she accepted the invitation.

They all met up at a Water Tribe themed restaurant. Whether or not it was a coincidence, it was the same restaurant that Sonic and Korra ate at some time ago. Some time ago, meaning the night where Korra and Sonic both got bested by Amon.

They were all sitting at a table, the attention at first being on Asami. Mako held her hand, asking his girlfriend, "Are you doing okay?"

They didn't leave off on the greatest note in their last conversation, but Mako did want to let her know that she was there for her.

Asami, putting on her best act, smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said awkwardly, mostly because she felt bad for yelling at Mako last time. "Listen… I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. It's just that-"

"You don't have to explain yourself," Mako told her. "I know emotions were running high, and I shouldn't have said that about your father to begin with."

With both of them apologizing to each other, they leaned in for a short kiss. Most of the group didn't seem to mind… Except for probably two people. Korra could only sigh at the sight, and Tails… Well, Tails wasn't sure what he was feeling when he saw Mako and Asami kiss. He felt… weird?

But why would he feel like that?

"Ahhhh, well at least one thing's going right." Bolin said, smiling at the fact that Mako and Asami made up.

"Relationships never cease to confuse the heck out of me." Knuckles stated.

"Maybe it's because that you weren't made for relationships." Blaze replied, actually being in a joking tone.

Knuckles looked at her, becoming wide eyed. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It sounds exactly how it's supposed to sound, Knux. If you were in a relationship, you'd probably suck." Sonic said, beginning to chuckle. "You're too much of a loner to make things work."

"And since when did you become a relationship expert?!" Knuckles retorted, knowing Sonic long enough to know that was the farthest thing from his strong suit. This caused the rest of the group to laugh, but all Knuckles did was pout, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, Knuckles. I'm sure Rouge is out there looking for you." Blaze said, making Knuckles have a faint blush appear on his face.

"Ooooooh, who's this Rouge character?" Bolin questioned, smirking at Knuckles.

"A girl that flirts with Knuckles and he never knows how to deal with it." Tails joked. Since he couldn't tell the complete real deal, he gave a simplified version.

"Uh oh, Knuckles! You have someone flirting with you!" Bolin teased. "Come on, is she not cute or something? Is that why you haven't made a move yet?"

"I'm not answering any of those questions!" shouted Knuckles, regretting that he even brought up the word relationships at this point.

As the whole conversation turned into a comedic mess since everyone was talking about Knuckles' love life, it did seem like everyone was enjoying their time together.

Then… all of that would get interrupted.

**BGM: Johnny Guitar Watson – Superman Lover (I usually don't say this, but it's mandatory that you guys play this song for what's about to come up, lol)**

More than a few people were coming into the Water Tribe themed restaurant, and the rest of the people that were inside collectively gasped. After that gasp, they were going crazy with cheers. The group turned around to see what was all the fuss about, but mainly Bolin and Mako looked somewhat shocked.

"What's going on? Who are those guys?" Korra asked.

"Tahno and the Wolfbats, the reigning champs three years running." replied Mako, Korra's eyes now getting wide at the news.

Tahno, the leader of the wolfbats, proved to be the one that relished all the attention. He was a slender guy with pale skin, grey eyes, and silky black hair. But… what caught the attention of most people was his style.

He came inside the restaurant in an all-white glittery pimp suit, a lot of it showing his bare chest, a white hat that was cocked to the side, all white glitter shoes, a gold glitter cape that surrounded his back, and he was leaning to the side while he was walking. Girls from every freakin' nation were around this man. Earth Kingdom girls, Fire Nation girls, Water Tribe girls, and if the Air Nation wasn't darn near extinct, they'd be all up on him too.

Heck, even the men in the restaurant essentially had their breath taken away from Tahno's presence, leaning back like they were on the verge of fainting.

Tahno was the king of pimps.

He was_ THE _pimp, might I add.

"TAHNO, YOU'RE SO FINE!" One girl called out, being one of the many that was fangirling over him right now.

Tahno, now seeing that the Fire Ferrets were in his vicinity, stopped himself.

He would snap his fingers.

"Cape."

One of his girls came close to Tahno, gently taking off his cape and enjoyed touching the back of his body.

"Lint."

Another one of his girls came, having a lint roller and started to get the lint off his clothes. She started from the bottom, and once she rose up to his shoulders, the girl blew in Tahno's ear. She eventually stepped back to give respect to his fabulous royalty.

"Towel."

Yet another girl would come to Tahno's aid, having a towel and started to gently wipe his face. Then, she went down to his mostly bare chest, at first doing it smoothly, but then she eventually got more aggressive because she was so close to the most fabulous man on the planet. Tahno moved his hand to take the towel out of the girl's hands, but she was reluctant to give it up. Using his strength, Tahno snatched the towel away from the girl, turning back to her as his eyes got really big. That was basically telling her to step back without actually saying it.

With the girl conceding, Tahno threw his towel at the crowd of people that were in the restaurant, all of the girls now diving to the floor to get his towel. Some of them even began to fight for it, while some of the men had already fainted by this time. Screams of crazy fangirls fighting over Tahno's towel would be the traumatizing sound that Sonic, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tails, Blaze, and Knuckles will all hear in their nightmares for a very, _very_ long time.

When Tahno finally made his way to the group, he stared at them smugly, mainly at the trio of Korra, Mako, and Bolin. "The pathetic Fire Ferrets, eh? I certainly wasn't expecting you guys to be here." he said, his smirk oozing with arrogance. He would turn to Mako and Bolin. "You guys are lucky that the Avatar joined you. Before she joined, you guys were nothing but bums."

Mako and Bolin gritted their teeth, but then they noticed Tahno was slowly making his way towards Korra, getting extremely close to her. "How about you ditch these guys, Avatar? That way, I can show you a real pro bender. I can even give you some _private lessons_."

Korra slowly got up, being mere centimeters away from Tahno's face and was so, so tempted to punch him into another dimension. "Sorry, but I'm not interested, pretty boy."

Tahno didn't seem phased by the comment, though. "Sure you are. It's okay to express your love for me. It's not out of the ordinary, as you can see." He was referring to the madness going on in the background with the girls still fighting over his towel.

"Korra, don't attack him. He's trying to bait you. If you do, we're out of the tournament." Mako said, knowing how aggressive Korra can be with her 'hit first, ask questions later' attitude. It was true, Korra couldn't jeopardize their tournament hopes since she was on the team.

However, there was one person that shared the same, 'hit first, ask questions later' mindset, and he _wasn't_ on the Fire Ferrets.

Sonic would get up, getting in between Tahno and Korra. "She said she's not interested, pal. I'm beginning to think that you might be deaf. Heck, maybe stupid. Can't decide which one."

Tahno's eyes moved to Sonic after his statement, trying to intimidate him. "What? Is this your girlfriend or something?"

Sonic, ignoring that last part, clearly wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "All I know is that if you don't get outta here and leave her alone, things are gonna get _real_ ugly."

The group became wide eyed at this, Sonic and Tahno now being in a stare down of some sorts. There was a really good chance that they were going to fight due to both of their stubborn natures.

And Korra wasn't going to let that happen.

She brought her hands to her mouth, whistling for Naga to come, and Naga indeed made herself known. Naga's head burst out the window that was behind Korra, the shutters opening as the polar bear dog made a massive roar that scared the ever-living crap out of Tahno and his group. Heck, even Pabu joined in on the roar while being on top of Naga's head. Pabu's roar wasn't nearly as powerful, but hey, the more the merrier.

Tahno stumbled back, not expecting for some random polar bear dog to come out the window like that. Afterwards, he made a mental note to himself. They may have won this battle, but if they meet each other in the tournament, then he will do whatever he can do to utterly destroy them.

He gave one last smirk, before walking away with his group.

Now, as for the main group…

They couldn't contain their laughter whatsoever.

"I've never seen Tahno that scared before!" Bolin said, feeling like he had witnessed the greatest moment of his lifetime. "I gotta say, you are one of a kind, Korra."

Korra grinned at Bolin's compliment, as Sonic wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "She sure is." Sonic agreed, Korra now laughing as she put her arm around Sonic's shoulder, the two smiling at each other.

"You're one of a kind too, ya know." Korra told Sonic, smirking as she lightly punched his chest with her free hand. "You had me thinking you were actually gonna fight for a second."

"Oh, I was," Sonic confirmed. "In a way, Naga saved him and beat him at the same time. He got off easy." he said, everyone laughing at that statement.

Everything was right with the world.

For now.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 12: SUPERMAN LOVER**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Bolin: Finally, it's tournament time!**

**Mako: Didn't you say that in the other preview?**

**Korra: I think the author might be saving that for the next chapter.**

**Bolin: Darn it, Author. Be clearer next time!**

**Sonic: I wouldn't say that to him if I were you…**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**The Announcement**_

**Knuckles: I'M GOING TO BE DOING WHAT?!**

**Author's Note: Well, there it is everybody. Chapter 12 is done. If you're wondering where the whole pimp Tahno thing came from, it was inspired off a scene from the movie Roll Bounce, where Sweetness made his entrance. If you've seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about, lol. Tahno's personality was definitely exaggerated in this chapter, but that was specifically for comedy purposes.**

**As always, if you like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! Love you guys, and see y'all next chapter!**


	13. The Announcement

**Don't Think Twice**

**Author's Note: Oh boy, chapter 13. This one is going to be an adventure; I'll tell you that much. Let's not waste any more time.**

**Intro Music: Avatar: The Last Airbender Theme**

**Chapter 13: The Announcement**

* * *

It was almost tournament time, and the people who couldn't get it off their minds were the two bending brothers.

Mako and Bolin.

They were currently training with each other in the gym, Mako throwing a flurry of fireblasts at Bolin. The earthbending brother would be on the defensive, rolling out the way while countering with earth discs, multiple amounts coming full speed at Mako.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that!" exclaimed Mako, taking deep breaths as he clapped his hands together. The moment he did, a flaming circle of fire came from the impact, shooting like a torpedo towards the earth discs, utterly annihilating them.

Bolin's eyes widened, yelling, "Oh boy!" Moving his arms quickly, he bended more earth discs to act as a shield for Mako's oncoming attack. Once his defense mixed with his brother's offense, a decent sized explosion happened in the gym. The two brothers were drenched in sweat, signaling they've been training for a long time.

"Soooo… Was that flaming circle of death always in your arsenal, or did you learn it from Blaze?" Bolin curiously asked, plopping on the floor since he was tired.

"Learned it from Blaze." Mako confirmed, wiping the sweat off his brow as he came near Bolin and sat with him. "Seems like I learned it just in time too. It's not going to be too much longer until I actually get to unleash it on the biggest stage."

Bolin flashed a grin, putting an arm around his brother. "Yeah, it's almost time. We got this. I mean, who can really beat us? You're constantly learning new moves, I'm getting better by the day, and we have the freaking Avatar!"

Mako sighed loudly at his brother's overconfidence. "Tahno and the Wolfbats exist. You know, only the champs who've won three times in a row?" he reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know they exist. But come oooon, you don't really think they could beat us, right? We've trained so hard!"

"And what makes you think they haven't done the same thing?" Mako retorted, making Bolin pout.

Someone else would enter the gym, agreeing with Mako.

"He's right, Bolin. Don't let overconfidence be your downfall." Toza said, the legendary pro-bender and owner of the gym. "Though, you are right when you talk about your training. Not only have you two grown in power, but you've grown as people as well." he said with a smile, getting closer to them.

Bolin scratched the back of his head, having a smile on his face because of Toza's words. Mako had a blank stare, but on the inside, he appreciated the compliment.

"Really, it's all thanks to you, Toza." Bolin said. "If you didn't take us in, I honestly have no idea where we'd be right now…"

"We'd still be on the streets or dead." added Mako.

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, probably that."

Toza smiled, his tone becoming softer as he laughed a bit. "When I took you boys in, you seemed lost and confused. I know your parents dying has been hard for both of you to deal with, especially seeing it at such a young age. I know I could never replace your parents, but seeing you two grow up the way you have… It's like I'm watching my kids, my boys, become men. And I couldn't be any prouder."

Mako and Bolin looked at Toza, the room now carrying a somber aura. Though, it was a touching aura all at once. Mako and Bolin owe their lives to Toza. Ever since their parents died, talking about that only being a big loss would be the understatement of the century. When Toza took them in, their lives final started to change.

He became a father figure to them.

Bolin, who may or may not have been on the verge of crying, got up and hugged Toza, his head sinking into his shoulder.

As for Mako, he wasn't crying, but it was proving extremely hard not to cry. Remembering his parents, remembering his father's scarf, the days that went on where he and Bolin didn't know if they were going to survive. Toza changed everything for them. He gave them the chance at a new life.

And now he had a chance to capitalize on it by winning the tournament.

Getting up as well, Mako got closer to Toza and Bolin, joining in on the group hug as the touching scene resembled a father hugging his boys.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

It's been a weird time for Sonic. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but ever since the night where he almost looked like he was dead…

Something didn't feel right.

It's been difficult for him to explain, since he doesn't even fully know what's truly going on with him. He feels… sad. Confused. He knows this, but he doesn't know why.

This was making him beyond frustrated.

He sat on the edge of the cliff, looking at Avatar Aang Memorial Island as the sun was shining on it. Sonic felt like a piece of him was missing. Like, there was something stored in his memory that he couldn't remember if his life depended on it.

"_God, is this what Shadow felt like when he had amnesia?" _Sonic thought, his palm meeting with his face, groaning loudly. He thought he would be alone for the time being, but a certain Avatar wouldn't let that happen.

Her steps signaled she was getting closer and closer, eventually speaking to her friend.

"Hey," Korra said, sitting by Sonic while having a small smile on her face.

"Hey," Sonic replied, trying his best to make his tone a little happier. "What's up?"

Sonic really didn't have to ask why Korra was here. He knew why she was here, but he was trying to be oblivious.

"You haven't really been yourself for these past few days. I'm just wondering if you're okay?" Korra asked, showing concern. Sonic stayed silent, looking down to initially avoid eye contact with the young Avatar.

But he couldn't stay like this for long. Sonic and Korra's friendship has grown so much ever since he began living on Air Temple Island. They're definitely on a 'best friends' type of level, and as a result, the two feel like they can talk to each other about anything.

Well, _mostly_ anything.

As long as it doesn't involve the real reason why Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and Knuckles are really here in the first place.

He looked at Korra, beginning to explain how he felt. "Honestly… I feel sad. Like, the type of sad you feel when you lose a loved one."

Korra tilted her head, at first thinking she knew what Sonic was talking about. "Are you talking about your Uncle Chuck?"

Sonic gave a disconfirming nod. "No."

It's safe to say Korra was confused. "Oh… Then who are you talking about?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." Sonic clarified, sounding frustrated. "It's like… It's like I've been gone from my friends for a really long time. I feel… empty, almost like a piece of my heart is missing, but I have no idea why I'm feeling this way."

Hearing Sonic's explanation, if Korra wasn't confused before, then she was otherworldly confused now. She tried her best to connect the dots, for her sake and for Sonic's.

"Soooo… What you're saying is you don't remember these people?"

"That's what it feels like." Sonic confirmed, looking at Korra. "But you wanna know something even weirder?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Faint hints of red started to appear on Sonic's cheeks, knowing how this could possibly sound. "Whenever I'm near you or talking to you, I can't explain it, but I start to feel better."

Korra smirked widely at Sonic's statement. "Well, I do have that Avatar charm on people." she joked, the two friends sharing a laugh.

"Very funny." Sonic sarcastically said. "I'm being serious, though. Whenever I talk to you, it's like I'm talking to an old friend. I know it sounds crazy, but… there's a part of me that thinks we've met before. It doesn't make any sense, because it just isn't possible."

Korra casually pointed her index finger at the blue blur, keeping her smirk. "Unless you were here 100 years ago and talked to Aang. But since you don't look over 100 years old, I guess you get a pass."

Korra's joking was cheering Sonic up, getting a small laugh out of him. "Even if I was 100 years old, I'd be the hottest 100-year-old you'd know."

Good, Sonic was playing around. Her plan was working.

"Oh really?" she replied in the same playful tone Sonic had. "I'm not too sure about that. I still exist you know."

"You're saying you'd be a hotter 100-year-old than me?" Sonic asked, his voice intentionally becoming dramatic like he couldn't believe Korra could speak such blasphemy.

"Aang was pretty much 112 years old, but still looked like he was twelve," Korra pointed out.

"He was trapped in an iceberg!" exclaimed Sonic, making a mental thank you note to Jinora since he learned this fact during their reading together.

"My point still stands!" Korra said, lightly elbowing Sonic as they continued to play with each other.

By the way these two interact, you would think they've known each other for their whole lives.

While it may not have been their _whole _lives, it's something within the approximation.

When the playfulness began to calm down, Sonic figured he should tell Korra this. "Korra, thank you. Thank you so much. I can't count the amount times you've helped me."

Korra smiled. "Just trying to return the favor, because you've helped me countless times too."

Sonic returned the smile, the red on his cheeks appearing again. "These moments make me really happy that I met you. Honestly… It's gotten to the point where I can't imagine my life without you." He sounded embarrassed, not really sure on how Korra would take his statement.

Oh boy, what the flameo is happening right now?

Korra blushed when Sonic said this, knowing his words were sincere. "Sonic, that's so sweet."

The blue blur scratched the back of his head awkwardly, but then a thought came into his mind.

What was he doing?

He can't do this. They're friends, and that's as far as it needs to go. Knuckles' warning was playing in his mind all over again. Yes, he was harsh about it, but he was telling the truth. Sonic keeps on trying to convince himself of this false reality with him and Korra being anything more than friends.

It's simply not possible.

He has another life. He has another world, _his world_. He, Tails, Blaze, and Knuckles were just uninvited guests.

And they were all here because of him.

Besides, Korra likes Mako anyway.

He has to focus on getting back home.

"Sonic!"

He heard his name being called, making him and Korra turn around.

It was Tails.

"What's going on, Tails?" Sonic asked, noticing Tails' face which seemed to be on high alert.

Tails didn't really want to fully describe what was going on, so he hoped his face would be enough for him to listen. "Not enough time to explain, just come on!" he told him, running off.

Sonic and Korra gave each other baffled looks. However, given how much Tails was freaking out, they both got up and ran after him.

* * *

Tails led them both to the radio, where Blaze and Knuckles were also present, having serious looks on their faces. The reason why they these serious looks?

It was due to the voice coming from the radio.

"I'VE COME TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

The voice, the shouting, the tone, the pitch, Sonic knew all too well who this person was.

He clenched his fists, now understanding why Tails was reluctant to say anything extra. _"Eggman…" _he thought to himself.

"Citizens of Republic City, allow me to introduce myself! I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius in the world! Now, I know you all might not know who I am, since this is the first time you all have heard of me. However, that doesn't mean my words should be taken lightly. This is a message for the Republic City Council! If you don't cancel the Pro-Bending Tournament, then there will be a major price to pay. And if you think I'm bluffing… I have Amon to confirm my threat."

After Eggman finished talking, Amon would take over the announcement. "Thank you, Doctor. My fellow Equalists, it's time to stop worshiping these bending athletes like they're some heroes of society. Republic City Council, listen to me and listen well, if you decide to continue this tournament, I will make sure there there's nothing left of that arena, and that goes for the benders as well. I will make it my mission to eliminate them **permanently.**"

Ending his message, static came from the radio as it shut off, leaving the group speechless.

Well, the Sonic group anyway.

"I'm going to City Hall." Korra proclaimed, Team Sonic knowing exactly what she was going to do, or at least try to do. She eventually ran off, forming a plan as Sonic shouting her name would fall on deaf ears.

"Korra! Korra, wait!" he called out, but it was futile. He knew where this was going.

"Crap."

* * *

**City Hall**

"This is outrageous! Tarrlok, you can't actually believe that keeping the arena open will be beneficial for anybody!" Tenzin shouted, refusing to take his nonsense for the billionth time.

"You're only looking at one part of it, Tenzin. Shutting down the arena is exactly what Amon wants us to do. We'd be playing right into his hand."

Tenzin slammed his fist on the table, refusing to believe this was even a discussion. "By not shutting down the arena, we risk multiple lives! The citizens, the pro-benders, there's so much that could go wrong, and here you are acting so casual about everything!"

During their argument, the City Hall doors were pushed open, revealing Korra, Mako, and Bolin. "You can't shut the arena down!" Korra said, her face being determined to change any doubts the council might have.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting."

"Well, since I'm the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals."

"We've worked way too hard for this!" Mako added.

"Yeah, you can't just shut everything down! Pro-Bending is one of the only places where benders and non-benders can come together in peace and watch pro-benders-" Bolin was on a roll, but he had no idea what to say at the end.

"Beat each other up?" Mako suggested.

"My thoughts exactly, bro!" yelled Bolin. "They can come together in peace and watch pro-benders beat each other up!"

"This is not the time for watching pro-benders to 'beat each other up.' While I admire your passion for the game you play, the fact of the matter is it's _a game_. This is not more important than the safety of innocent lives. With that being said, I-"

"Such little faith in your police force, Tenzin?" Another voice came into play, the person walking inside revealing to be Lin Beifong.

"Lin?" Tenzin replied, clearly surprised.

"I refuse to abide by Amon's rules when I have the best metalbenders in the world. If you keep the arena open, we will be able to protect it. Our armor is impervious to their chi blocking attacks." To prove how confident she was, Lin also added another thing.

"If anything happens, I will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena."

Tarrlok held his chin, shrugging. "It's hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she believes she can protect the people, she has my support. All in favor?" Tarrlok asked, looking at the rest of the council members as he raised his hand. The three other council members would raise their hands as well, as Tenzin could only close his eyes and sigh.

"Then the arena stays open. Good luck in the tournament!" Tarrlok told Korra, Mako, and Bolin, as the three teens pumped their fists in victory.

Lin began to walk away, until Tenzin ran and stopped her. "Lin, wait. If you're going to do this, then allow me to be on guard with you."

"I don't need to be babied." Lin scoffed at Tenzin's suggestion.

"I'm being serious. If Amon means anything by his threat, then you need all the help you can get."

Lin waved her hand, dismissing Tenzin in her own way. "Do what you want. It's not like I've been able to stop you before anyway." she ended, soon walking away.

Korra, Bolin and Mako walked up to where Tenzin was, seeing how badly Lin brushed him off.

"Well, she's a big ol' ray of sunshine, isn't she?" Korra pointed out, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Why is she so grumpy anyway?" Bolin inquired, clearly not getting why Lin was always in a funky mood.

Tenzin sighed deeply. "I have a feeling a lot of her grumpiness comes from me. You see…" he began, motioning his hands as he found it difficult to explain. "Lin and I… used to… date." he finished. Upon hearing this news, Bolin and Mako fell back in classical anime fashion, while Korra started to laugh out loud.

"What?! You and her were a thing?! Oh man, this is rich!" Korra exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes. Then she thought about it some more, and it all made sense. She had a gasp, exaggeratingly pointing at her airbending master. "Wait a minute! My goodness, Tenzin! I didn't know you were such a heartbreaker!"

Steam started to come out of Tenzin's ears, his entire face becoming red. "I regret ever talking about this!" he yelled, meaning every word as he stormed off.

* * *

**Later At Night**

**BGM: Transformers 2007 - Optimus**

"What the heck are we gonna do now?" Tails brought up, being with Sonic, Blaze, and Knuckles. "I understand why they want to keep playing, but they also have no idea what Eggman is capable of."

Knuckles shook his head, folding his arms. "Best case scenario, Eggman and that freak Amon don't destroy the entire gym."

"And the worst case is that something much bigger comes from them attacking. We're talking about an all-out war for this city." Blaze added, sighing.

"Not to mention this world in general is so far behind in tech… With Eggman joining Amon, I wouldn't be surprised if their entire Equalist army had a freaking Egg Fleet. These people aren't prepared to face that kind of thing, I don't care how you slice it." Tails was going down the list of reasons on how bad this situation has gotten.

"I wouldn't say all that." Sonic interjected. "There's some really powerful benders here who can hold their own."

Knuckles scoffed. "Oh yeah, sure. Keep that same energy when there's a billion beams being fired at their butts."

"You underestimate them, Knux." Sonic told him, looking at the group. "Regardless, we're now needed more than ever. We're the only ones who know how to deal with Eggman." Sonic's voice started to take a commanding tone, knowing he was the reason why everything was happening in the first place.

"I'm responsible. I know I'm responsible for everything that's happening right now. I put the blame on myself because if any innocent lives die, their blood is on my hands. Not Amon's, not Eggman's, not Infinite's, but mine." he proclaimed, the group looking at him wide eyed. "If worst comes to worst, if it means saving you guys, my friends, and saving this world, I will not hesitate to sacrifice myself so everyone can live in peace. It'll be a necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this world. I cannot, and will not, let these people pay for my mistakes."

Ending his speech, Sonic walked away. Tails, Blaze, and Knuckles all looked at each other in silence, knowing what the blue blur said was right. Not only did this world need them more than ever, but the same could be said for Sonic.

He's putting everything and everyone, the entire world on his shoulders.

* * *

**Sato Mansion**

Asami entered her mansion, beginning to walk up the stairs but soon stopped when she heard strange sounds. She looked up, immediately being cautious. The last time she heard strange noises in her home… Well, you guys know what happened.

As she continued to walk up the steps, she started to hear laughter, and it got clearer and clearer with each step she took. The laugh was unsettling, almost sinister sounding.

"Dad?" Asami called out, but she didn't get a response. "Dad, is that you?"

Now she was worried for her Dad's safety. She began to walk faster, but she stopped when she saw Hiroshi appear. Once Asami saw her Dad was okay, she had a sigh of relief.

"I'm here, Asami." Hiroshi said, acting like nothing was wrong. He took a good look at his daughter, sensing that something was wrong with her.

Even if he and Asami became distant, the fact of the matter is he's still her father, and he was able to tell when something was on his daughter's mind.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Hiroshi asked her, being in a genuinely caring tone which initially caught Asami off guard.

She looked down, but then she looked back at her father. "I'm just so sad and angry… and hurt. What happened at Air Temple Island, I don't want us to be like that ever again. I-"

Asami looked away, biting her lip as she looked like she wanted to talk about something else. Not only was she dealing with Daddy issues, but there was another issue she was facing. Hiroshi noticed this look as well, his face being serious. "There's something else you're not telling me."

Asami looked back at Hiroshi, wondering if she should even say something like this. With a somber tone, she spoke, "I've been going through a lot, and…" She struggled to say this, but eventually gave in. "I feel like Mako likes somebody else."

Hiroshi's eyes widened at this, his curiosity peaking. "Who?"

Asami remained silent for a few moments, shaking her head as she got closer to her father. "He likes Korra."

That's all Hiroshi needed.

"The Avatar?"

"It's so obvious he likes her. He pretends like he doesn't, but I can tell by the looks he gives her."

Hiroshi would continue his questioning.

"And how does Korra feel about him?"

Asami paused, taking a deep breath. "She likes him back. As much as Korra wants to hide it, she's even worse at it than Mako is." Clearly, she was hurt. The truth is she's been suspecting the two having deep feelings for each other for a long time, and her suspicions were confirmed the more she saw how they interacted.

**BGM: Spider-Man OST – Father and Son**

Hiroshi came closer to Asami, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Asami." he told her sincerely. "I haven't always been there for you, have I?"

Asami looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact. "Well, you're busy… You're an important man, I understand."

Hiroshi gave a disagreeing nod. "That's no excuse," he told her. "I'm proud of you, and I've lost sight of that somewhere but I'm going to make it up to you, Asami. I'm going to rectify _certain inequities_."

Hiroshi brought in Asami for a heartfelt hug, embracing each other as it _sounded _like a true apology. Asami's eyes started to water up, a visible tear being able to be seen streaming down her face. This is what she always wanted.

Oh, if only she truly knew how far gone Hiroshi really was.

* * *

**1 Day Later…**

**The Pro-Bending Tournament**

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were acting as a well-oiled machine, utterly obliterating any team that stood in their way. On the other end, Tahno and The Wolfbats were doing the same exact thing. Though, they might be getting away with more, considering the conditions of their opponents after the fight. Like, after Tahno and The Wolfbats got done with their opponents, they legitimately had to be carried out of the arena, most likely heading to the infirmary.

Those dudes were vicious, but what was allowing them to be that vicious in the first place? Did the ref not care at all?

"My gosh, folks! The Fire Ferrets are on an absolute roll tonight! They're breezing through these matches like they're nothing!" the radio announcer said, clearly being hyped up. "Though, the same can be said for Tahno and the Wolfbats, the Pro-Bending Champs three years running! It seems like it was destiny for these two teams to face off! But who will win? Will it be the new kids on the block, signaling the era for a new dynasty to take over? Or will experience prove to prevail once more? FIND OUT NOW!"

In the locker room, Sonic and the gang were trying their best to stay positive. They had front row seats, considering the special access they had to the locker room. Korra, Mako, and Bolin made it all the way to the finals. Now it was time to capitalize on the opportunity.

"You guys are almost there! Just one more match!" Asami said, trying her best to be positive. Her conversation with Hiroshi did help her mood out a bit.

"Nothing's going to stop me. Nothing." Mako replied, his feet tapping as he sat on the bench, feeling really anxious.

Asami came by him and started rubbing his back. "Don't put too much pressure on yourself. You got this," she told her boyfriend with a smile. Mako managed to muster out the smallest of smiles, but that was only for her. His mind in general was somewhere else, realizing the opportunity he had.

He did not want to mess this up.

"Remember your training and you'll be fine." Blaze reminded him, folding her arms while smirking. Adding to Blaze's point would be Toza, who was in the locker room as well.

"It's okay to be anxious, but don't let it consume you. You'll start making careless mistakes." Toza told the young firebender, Mako giving a nod.

"Right, right. I know." he replied to them all.

"May the Fire Ferrets come to the ring?!" The ref called out, Mako being the first one to get up. Bolin got up as well, slamming his fist into his palm.

"Showtime, people!" the younger brother shouted, making his way to the ring as Pabu cheered in his own little way.

Sonic turned to Korra, seeing her get up. "Well, this is it, Fire Ferret." he said, smirking. "Ready to show em' what the Avatar is made of?"

Korra smirked herself. "Oh yeah, I've been waiting for this moment. Can't wait to knock that stupid grin off Tahno's face." she confirmed, the two high fiving each other. Afterwards, Korra joined her team, heading towards the arena.

Sonic looked on, as Knuckles came close beside him to say something. "Good job, man. A high five. I can approve of that."

Sonic rolled his eyes, knowing why Knuckles said what he said. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

**BGM: The Alan Parsons Project - Sirius**

"INTRODUCING THE FUTURE INDUSTRIES FIRE FERREEEEEEEETSSSSSSSSSS!"

The crowd erupted, massive amounts of people being in the stands as they were on the edge of their seats for the match of the century. The arena may have shaken a bit just by the screams alone.

"AND INTRODUCING THEIR OPPONENTS, THE THREE TIME DEFENDING CHAMPIONS, THE WHITEFALLS WOOOOOOOLFBAAAAAAAATS!"

The crowd cheered once more, signaling once again how they couldn't wait for this fight to start.

Heck, the ring announcer clearly couldn't wait for this moment either.

Being moved to the arena, the crowd cheered for the two teams finally getting to face each other. Tahno, acting as cocky as ever, asked the Fire Ferrets, "You guys ready to lose?"

"We should be asking you the same question." Korra replied, all six pro benders getting into their stances.

The bell would ring.

***DING DING DING***

**BGM Change: Avatar: The Last Airbender – Agni Kai**

Tahno would be the first to strike, sending off multiple waterblasts along with his team who literally combined their attacks with his. Right out the gate, Tahno and The Wolfbats were cheating. The three Fire Ferrets were on the defensive, effectively dodging attacks but noticed the little trick the Wolfbats tried to play.

"What the?! They can't do that!" Bolin pointed out. "Ref, are you blind?!"

The ref acted like he didn't even know what was going on, acting like everything was ay' okay.

"Oh come on! That's a violation right there! They should move back a zone!" Tenzin shouted from the stands, being right beside Lin who looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't know you knew about the rules of Pro-Bending." Lin pointed out with a sly grin, Tenzin soon composing himself.

"I've been brushing up." he said casually, not wanting to speak on this matter any longer.

Getting back to the fight, Mako was shooting a flurry of fireblasts at the Wolfbats. The amount of fire he was putting out was impressive, and that's the result of training with Blaze. Spinning, ducking, weaving, and turning, Mako provided an outstanding display of acrobatic fire attacks. Slamming his fists together, he unleashed a seemingly endless stream of fire that was covering the top of the arena, providing quite the light show.

The crowd gave oohs and ahs, looking on in amazement at Mako's improved abilities. The radio announcer was losing his marbles during this moment.

"FOLKS, IN ALL MY YEARS OF ANNOUNCING PRO-BENDING, I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A LARGE AMOUNT OF FIRE BE UNLEASHED LIKE THIS! THIS KID MAKO IS SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

Tahno, knowing he had the element to counter Mako's large fire stream, bended a large amount of water, making his own stream and shot it right at Mako's. Upon impact, Mako's fire and Tahno's water created a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING FOLKS?! I CAN'T SEE A THING!"

With the announcer being lost along with the audience, as soon as he said that, the cloud of smoke cleared, revealing Tahno firing an enormous water bullet right at the Fire Ferrets.

"OH ME OH MY, LOOK AT THAT ATTACK!"

Seeing the water bullet, Korra jumped right in front of Mako and Bolin, yelling at the top of her lungs as she pulled her arm back, almost looking like she was charging up an attack.

Though, attacking wasn't her intention.

Moving her arm forward, her hand met with Tahno's water bullet, blocking the attack completely as it turned into nothing but droplets. The fire in Korra's eyes and the move she performed resembled her Master Katara, who once did the same exact thing during her battle with the puppetmaster Hama.

Tahno looked on in absolute shock, as well as his team. The crowd couldn't believe their eyes. One second, Mako was doing something ridiculous, Tahno did some ridiculous, and Korra arguably did something even more ridiculous by jumping in front of the attack and blocking it the way she did.

Sonic was acting like a fanboy on the sidelines. "That's what I'm talkin' about, Korra! Show em' who's boss!"

"Excellent form, Mako!" Blaze yelled.

"WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING?!" Tails screamed, this battle being so fast paced it was hard to keep up.

"DID YOU SEE THAT FOLKS?! I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH MASTERY ON THE DEFENSIVE SIDE!"

"Looks like it's my turn!" Bolin proclaimed, now shooting multiple earth discs at the Wolfbats. With Bolin being an absolute madman with how often he shot the earth discs, he was able to successfully knock Tahno, the firebending wolfbat, and the earthbending wolfbat back a zone by hitting them all in the gut.

This is not how the match was supposed to go. It's embarrassing the champs got pushed back a zone in the first place. Tahno, directing his team, yelled, "TAKE HIM OUT!"

In mere moments, all three of them started directing their attacks at Bolin. Though, it was difficult to do since Korra and Mako wouldn't let their teammate get ganged up on like that. Reflecting and deflecting their attacks, Korra and Mako were making sure Bolin was safe.

"SEPARATE!" Tahno demanded, his team doing so which made Korra and Mako separate as a result. The earthbending wolfbat saw an opening to attack Bolin, not wasting the opportunity and fired numerous earth discs at his shoulder. Not seeing the attack come his way, Bolin was not prepared for the pain he'd feel, and a few seconds afterwards, he yelled out in pain.

Mako and Korra turned around, exclaiming, "Bolin!"

Bad, bad mistake.

For the one second Mako and Korra turned around, the wolfbats showed off their offensive prowess, their attacks hitting all three of them. Mako was sent flying off the stage and into the water. Bolin, while doing an admirable job fighting for a few more seconds with a busted shoulder, got knocked off the ring as well.

The only one who was able to regain her balance was Korra. Every attack was coming at her full force, and the only reason why she was able to avoid them was due to her airbending training, teaching her to be light on her feet.

In the stands, Tenzin gave a nod of approval.

But she wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. Dodging all these attacks would eventually have a negative impact on her stamina.

"Hold on, Korra!" Sonic yelled.

Korra gritted her teeth, beginning to feel tired as she blocked the attacks. This might be the end.

Fortunately for her, she was saved by the bell.

***DING***

"The Wolfbats take round one!" the announcer said, the crowd being as loud as ever since they felt the adrenaline themselves.

* * *

Back in the locker room, it was clear Bolin was in major pain. "Gah! It's like I can't even feel my shoulder!" he said, Korra currently doing her best to heal him up.

"But you'll still be good enough to fight, right?" Tails asked, Bolin just giving him a blank stare and remained silent. The whole locker room got a lot more quiet, Bolin's silence being the answer they didn't want.

The ref came into the locker room, saying, "You have one minute to get back out there or you're disqualified." he told them, closing the door.

Mako slammed his fist into the wall, gritting his teeth out of anger. Everything they worked for, everything leading up to this moment, would it be all for nothing? It's clear Bolin can't go out there with the condition his shoulder is in. Even if he did get out there, he'd be a liability with only being able to use one arm.

Sonic put his hand on his chin, wondering aloud. "If only we can find somebody who can resemble Bolin's strength. A strong fighter who can knock anybody out the park." he said, his head slowly but surely turning to a certain red head.

Knuckles had his arms folded, but as soon as Sonic started looking at him, that's when everyone else started to look at him.

Knuckles stared at all of them, realizing what they were thinking.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Sonic's idea isn't crazy the more you think about it. If you switch out with Bolin, you're experienced enough in fighting and clearly strong enough to make up for the loss." Blaze pointed out, Knuckles now not believing what he was hearing.

"Are you serious?! I'm not even an earthbender!"

"No, but you do have the strength of one." Asami liked the idea of Knuckles getting out there. "If you can just punch the earth discs, you'll at least be good for defense."

They all started to gather around Knuckles, making his eye twitch.

Why do these things happen to him?

The ref came back into the locker room, asking, "Time's up. You in or out?"

"We're in!" Korra shouted.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles yelled.

Korra got some extra Pro-Bending gear, throwing it at Knuckles who caught it. "You'll thank me later."

"I'm getting a weird sense of Déjà vu here." Mako added, feeling like he's been through something like this before.

* * *

Heading back to the arena, Knuckles was suited up in Pro-Bending gear along with Korra and Mako.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" muttered Knuckles.

"Just follow our lead and you'll be fine." Mako assured him, the crowd cheering at the Fire Ferrets finally coming back to fight.

"Well folks, it seems like the Fire Ferrets have a replacement for the injured Bolin! However, will he actually be able to contribute, or will he be dead weight?!"

Knuckles heard the radio announcer talking, specifically hearing the dead weight part. He looked up at the announcer and started screaming at him. "I'll show you dead weight!"

"It seems like their replacement has quite the temper!"

Knuckles scoffed, turning his attention back to the ring as the Wolfbats laughed at him.

"This is who you got to replace Bolin?" Tahno asked mockingly, being unable to contain his laughter. "You guys might as well forfeit now, because I assure you, this isn't going to be pretty."

Korra and Mako were about to say something, but Knuckles had enough of Tahno's crap.

He made one hard, furious step, creating cracks in the arena where he stood. This clearly caught the Wolfbats' attention, getting only a small preview at Knuckles' pure strength.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of your crap." A red vein mark appeared on Knuckles' forehead, people literally being able to see steam come out his ears. "YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE WRONG ONE!"

He would take it personal.

***DING DING DING***

**BGM: Voker - Understand Me ft. Hunnid P**

The Wolfbats and the Fire Ferrets began to attack each other once more, pure bending mastery being put on display from everyone.

Well, everyone except for Knuckles.

Knuckles was going head to head with the earthbender of the wolfbats. While Knuckles wasn't earthbending anything back, he was destroying any disc that was shot at him, turning them into tiny little pieces.

The crowd and the announcer looked on, being baffled yet also being impressed all at once.

"Folks, I have no idea how this new guy is taking these earth discs and punching them like it's nothing. But what's even weirder is he hasn't even bended any kind of earth! He does know the game is called Pro-BENDING for a reason, right?!"

Every attack that was thrown at Knuckles, he would just punch it. And he proved to be more knowledgeable about Pro-Bending than others thought. Contrary to what people believe, Knuckles is actually intelligent when it comes to battle and many other things.

He's just a little gullible, but that's okay.

"TAKE THIS!" Knuckles shouted at the top of his lungs, slamming his fists down onto the arena causing it to shake, making the Wolfbats be off balance.

"FOLKS, I HAVE NO IDEA IF THAT'S EVEN LEGAL, BUT IT MAKES FOR GOOD ENTERTAINMENT, SO I DON'T CARE!"

While the Wolfbats were getting overrun, Korra and Mako took turns in pushing people back a couple zones. Korra pushed back the earthbending wolfbat a few zones from a water bullet, while Mako was going absolutely insane.

Each time Mako made a move, he was shooting immeasurable amounts of fire missiles which had to be dodged unless the Wolfbats wanted to be burned. Tahno and his teammates started running for their lives, but the missiles themselves would be the least of their problems.

Mako clapped his hands together, shouting to the heavens, "EXPLODE!"

The fire missiles that were chasing after the Wolfbats suddenly exploded, the blast radius knocking the waterbender Wolfbat flying into the water, along with the earthbender wolfbat. The only one standing was Tahno.

If it wasn't clear enough already, Mako was on a mission.

"WOOOO! GO BIG BRO!" Bolin joyously shouted.

"That's my boy!" Toza said.

"You got this, babe!" Asami added in her support.

Tahno saw he was essentially a one man show now, and while he was angered by it, he didn't dare show the Fire Ferrets he was losing his cool. He was the three time champ for a reason. Sure, his team was good, but as an individual…

There's a reason why he's the best Pro-Bender out right now.

**BGM: Imagine Dragons – I'm So Sorry**

Seeing the variety of attacks being thrown at him from Korra and Mako, Tahno had to call in the big guns. Raising his hands in the air, he started to bend the water below the arena. His arms were slowly shaking because of the large amount of water he was trying to bend, but he was able to bring it all the way up.

Korra's, Mako's, and Knuckles' mouths were all agape, the people in the stands and the announcer effectively losing their marbles.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS, I KNOW FOR SURE THAT ISN'T LEGAL! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT GAME THIS REF IS WATCHING, BUT AT THIS POINT, I'M CONVINCED IT'S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT ONE!"

Tahno, looking straight at the Fire Ferrets, started to laugh menacingly. "CHECKMATE!"

He swung his arms down, releasing a massive wave coming straight for the Fire Ferrets. Even with Korra being a waterbender, this was such a large amount of water to bend in a very little amount of time.

Doing her absolute best, Korra brought her hands together and fought off the wave, stopping it momentarily but she wasn't sure if she could throw it back at Tahno.

Using this opportunity to play even dirtier, Tahno kicked to his right, getting even more water from below to surprise attack Mako. Mako was sent flying off the ring from the side, Knuckles and Korra being the only ones left.

"REF, ARE YOU BLIND?!" Lin yelled, Tenzin now being the one with the sly grin.

"The strict chief of police is a fan of Pro-Bending?"

Lin realized what she said, the roles now reversing. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Meanwhile, Korra was still struggling to push back the wave. "I… can't… hold it… much longer!" Her stance was starting to get weaker. Plus, when you add Tahno was putting more force into it…

Well, things weren't looking good.

Knuckles knew he had to do something. Anything. Freaking anything would help.

Before he could do so, Korra lost control of the wave. Knuckles raised his arms in the air to guard for the oncoming attack, but given how big of a wave it was…

The Fire Ferrets weren't going to win this.

Korra was taken by the wave, falling to her doom. After that was settled, Tahno started to hysterically laugh, seeing no trace of the Fire Ferrets anywhere. "I've won yet again!" Tahno said, looking at the crowd as he expected his annual cheers.

"Well folks, it looks like the Wolfbats have won yet agai-WAIT A MINUTE! THE FIRE FERRETS ARE STILL IN IT! THE FIRE FERRETS ARE STILL IN IT!"

On the other side, Knuckles was still standing tall, but that wasn't even the most surprising part.

You wanna know what was?

He was covered in multiple earth discs, forming a barrier around himself which protected him from Tahno's wave.

Knuckles didn't even realize what he did, but when it hit him, he shocked himself.

"Wait, what?!"

Sonic and the rest of the gang couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Wait, I thought Knuckles couldn't bend?" Asami questioned, her mind spinning at this point.

"He can't!" Sonic yelled, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

Who, what, when, where, and why.

Those were the words going through all of Team Sonic's heads right now.

Though, Knuckles couldn't be in shock forever. He saw Tahno thinking he won the match. After all the battles Knuckles has been in, he knew to never let your guard down.

"Amateur!"

Tahno turned around to see Knuckles still standing, but what he also saw was him shooting all the earth discs he had from the barrier he unintentionally made. Tahno couldn't react to this in time, getting knocked off the ring.

The people were speechless at this development, letting reality sink in for a second.

Then they exploded.

"IT'S A KNOCKOUT, FOLKS! THE FIRE FERRETS ARE THE NEW PRO-BENDING CHAMPIONS!"

In the locker room, Team Sonic and the new Team Avatar couldn't believe it. Everyone started to hug each other. Bolin was crying like a baby, Mako and Korra were losing their minds, Toza looked like the proudest father on the planet, Asami was jumping up and down, while Team Sonic was trying to figure out if they took any drugs before the match. Tenzin did a quick, "WOOHOO!" but composed himself. Lin seemed to care a bit too, showing it more in her face instead of words.

But still, _how_ was Knuckles an _earthbender_?"

"THE ROOKIE BRINGS THEM HOME! THE ROOKIE BRINGS THEM HOME! UNBELIEVABLE!"

The celebration wouldn't last long, however.

A beam would blast the roof and strike the arena, creating a massive explosion which made the people scream in horror.

"What's going o-AH!" Lin began, but was struck in the back by an Equalist electrocuting her, knocking her out.

"Lin!" Tenzin called out, but he was electrocuted as well, falling to the floor as he went unconscious.

"Hold on folks, something seems to be happening! People are getting electrocuted!"

Multiple, humongous aerial battleships surrounded the entire Pro-Bending Arena, Equalists jumping from them as a full-on invasion was happening. Even if you're not talking about the arena, the battleships already surrounded the entirety of Republic City, the Equalists eliminating any bender they saw.

Team Sonic and the new Team Avatar looked up, being speechless at the sight.

Sonic clenched his fists, knowing only one person who could have this massive of a fleet.

It was the Egg Fleet, which only meant one thing.

Eggman is here.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 13: THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

**BGM: Sonic R – Number One**

**Sonic: I'm ending this now!**

**Korra: Sonic, wait! You can't do it alone!**

**Sonic: I have to!**

**Amon: It's time to cleanse the world of benders.**

**Eggman: It's time to cleanse the world of Sonic!**

**Next time on Don't Think Twice!**

_**The Siege of Republic City**_

**Knuckles: Well, that championship only mattered for a few seconds, didn't it?**

**Author's Note: Well guys, for the long-awaited update, I gave y'all a meaty chapter. Next chapter is going to be the Book 1 finale. Or, part 1 of the Book 1 finale. I'm honestly not sure if I'm going to split it up into two parts. Regardless if I do or don't, though, chapter 14 is going to be LOOOOOOOOOOONG. Still, it's what I expected since it is a finale chapter. After Book 1 is over, oh man, I can't wait to see your guys' reaction to what I do with Book 2. Book 2 of LOK is the definitely the most controversial one out of any Avatar Book/season ever, and I can't wait to tackle it. Before I get to Book 2, though, I already know I'm going to be typing all dang day, lol. But anyway, lots of stuff happened in this chapter. I know what the question is going to be. "OMG HOW IS KNUCKLES ABLE TO EARTHBEND?!" The answer to that question will be revealed in my other Sonic/Avatar fanfic, More Than One Lifetime. Y'all are gonna have to read that to get answers, because I am a troll, LOL. Now I have to get to work on this finale. I know what's going to happen, it's just going to take a long time to write. HOOOOO BOY! I'm not going to have fingers after this.**

**As always, if you guys like what you read, leave a follow and a favorite. Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! See you guys next chapter!**

**Also yes, the cheating the Wolfbats did, especially in Tahno's case, was waaaayyy crazier here compared to the official Legend of Korra series. This was to make the fight more exciting. I'll talk more about the ref in the upcoming chapter, haha. Be sure to check out my other fanfics too. I have a new Spider-Man fanfic, Ben 10 fanfic, and Persona fanfic to keep you guys occupied. Alright, that's it. See ya!**


End file.
